Niños de … ¿Verdad?
by L'Muk
Summary: Por travesura de Cana; Happy, Lily y Charlie son convertidos en niños de verdad. Happy busca a su madre, Natsu deshecho al saber que Lucy tiene un hijo, Lily busca a Knighwalker y al "príncipe" y Charlie es... ¿Muda?
1. introducción

_**Fairy Tail no me pertenece. **_

_**Advertencias: Por ahora no, en el futuro, el ranking subirá, ¿razón? Lo sabrán a su momento.**_

_**Notas: Este será mi primer fic largo que hare y espero terminar, será largo, muy largooo. La idea de esta historia, nació cuando vi una portada del manga donde Reedus dibuja a Happy y Charlie como niños y así nació de mi cabeza esta historia..**_

_**Por cierto estoy emocionada por el manga, me muero por ver la pelea de los Dragon Slayer, ¿y ustedes?**_

_**Espero les guste mucho mucho, cuéntenme si les gusto, que esperan leer y muchas cosas. Si mas, nos leemos pronto~**_

* * *

_Niños de … ¿Verdad?_

_-No tenemos mas que una vida para vivirla intensamente.-_

_Capitulo de introducción._

* * *

-Esta es para el crecimiento, esta es para la vista, esta para pies pequeños y esta para... - Mirajane acomodaba los frasquitos llenos de pociones que estaban en la repisa detrás de la barra. Lissana le ayudaba sirviendo bebidas a la poca gente que había en el gremio. Afuera llovía como si el mundo se fuera a acabar y no era causa de Juvia, era la estación de otoño que estaba terminando en Magnolia.

Gente debía salir de sus casa usando suéteres o chamarras, en unos cuantos días, si la madre naturaleza lo deseaba, debían usar abrigo, chamarra y guantes para salir a la calle.

-Mira, ¿Que haces?- le pregunto Cana sentada en la barra observando a la albina ir de un lado al otro con frasquitos en la mano, poniendo etiquetas en unos y quitando en otros.

-Reviso las pociones que sirvan y las que ya no- Respondio con simpleza

-¿Tienen fecha de caducidad?- dando un sorbo a su botella observo a Mirajane dejar tres franquitos iguales frente a ella.

-Si, por eso mismo es que las reviso, estuvieron siete años, algunas deben de ser como veneno- le contesto, mientras escribía en pequeños cartoncitos pegadles el nombre de la pócima y una fecha recomendada para usar.

-Valla... ¿Y estos de que son?- Pregunto tomando uno de los tres frasquitos que estaban frente a ella.

-Uno es para ser mas alto, otro para el mal de amores y el último - señalo el que Cana tenia en su mano.- es para, literalmente, "ser un niño de verdad"

-¿"ser un niño de verdad"? ¿Como en el cuento de pinocho?- rio Cana.

-Si, suena extraño pero encontré la receta un día y con curiosidad lo hice- tomo la botellita que la castaña tenia en su mano y dijo.- creo que ya la tirare tiene mínimo desde que Lissana se fue a Edoras.

-No, no- le quito el frasco rápidamente y con una sonrisa maliciosa se acero a la albina y como diciéndole un secreto susurro.- Tengo una brillante idea.

Se adentro a la barra y tomando tres pequeñas tazas vertió una pequeña porción de la botellita en cada uno. En la primera coloco café, en la segunda té y en la última agua natural.

Coloco las pequeñas tasitas en un plato para llevárselas a los exceeds que estaban sentados una mesa.

-Hola chicos-les saludo, rápidamente empezó a colocarle las bebidas a cada uno.- Les traje algo de tomar, yo se que no les gusta la lluvia y menos a ti, ¿verdad, Lily?

El susodicho se sintió cohibido y bajo las orejas.

-No te apenes, todos tenemos nuestros defectos- le guiño un ojo. - Bueno yo me voy de aquí, disfruten su bebida.

Y corrió a ocultarse detrás de la barra; se asomo ligeramente para poder ver a los gatos tomar las bebidas.

-¿Cana?- le pregunto Mirajane que se había colocado a un lado de ella.

-¿Si?- respondio.

-¿Estas segura de lo que haces?-

-No, pero no tiene nada de malo divertirse un poco, ¿no crees?- Cana se imagino a los tres gatos convertidos en " niños de verdad" la risa maquiavélica no pudo evitar salir de su boca.

-¿Cana?- pregunto una voz.

-¿Mandeeee?-

-¿Que hacemos aquí?- pregunto Lissana que al ver a su hermana y a Cana entretenidas decidió unírseles.

-Shhh- le callo.- no quiero que nadie sospeche.

-¿pero que es lo que...?- Cana le tapo la boca y le señalo hacia los tres pequeños gatos.

Lily disfrutaba del café que inusualmente estaba con mucho sabor, solo Mirajane y Levy sabían prepararlo como le gustaba.

Charlie también noto un sabor diferente a su té, no era desagradable pero le intrigaba que era.

Y Happy se tomo de golpe toda la taza de agua.

Y... No paso nada.

-¿Por que no pasa nada?- le pregunto a Mirajane, la albina se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez ya esta muy caducada.-le respondio y ambas se dejaron caer recargando la espalda en la barra.-Al final no fue divertido.

-No- y ambas haciendo un puchero se quedaron ahí buen rato. Hasta que Lissana que aun observaba a los gatos atentamente (como Cana le había dicho) grito.

-¡Santo dios!- y corrió hacia el almacén del gremio. Intrigadas, Cana y Mirajane se levantaron a observaron a los tres... niños que estaban sentados donde habían estado los gato.

-¿Funciono?- cuestión Cana.

-Funciono- afirmo Mira.

Lissana paso corriendo y con una montan cubrió a uno de los niños.

Ambas se acercaron a observar más de cerca.

Dos niños y una niña.

El primero, ya no era precisamente un niño, parecía mas bien un adolescente de doce o trece años, con el cabello negro y desordenado vistiendo únicamente pantalones negros.

La niña, ella si era pequeña parecía de meses o tal vez un año, vestida con una falda y blusa que se notaba le grandes, de cabello albino y abundantes risos.

Por ultimo el otro niño de alrededor de seis o siete meses, que sentado torpemente con las piernitas extendidas, cubierto con la manta que Lissana había puesto sobre el, de ojos negro llorosos y cabello azul claro, que perfectamente podría pasar por hijo de Juvia o Levy.

-¿Lily? ¿Charlie? ¿Happy?- les llamo Mirajane acercándose lentamente a los tres.- ¿se encuentran bien?

Rápidamente el niño más grande, con algo de dificultad tomo a los dos pequeños en sus brazos y se alejo de ellas.

-Tranquilo, Lily- le hablo Lissana. Acercándose lentamente al igual que su hermana temiendo por los dos niños que cargaba en sus brazos.

-¡Aléjense!- les grito y siguió caminando hacia atrás, buscando desesperado una salida de aquel desconocido lugar.

-No te haremos daño- hablo esta vez Cana, a paso calmado se acercaba al niño.- Solo dame a los niños que se pueden lastimar.

-¡No!- y sujetando con mas fuerza a los niños comenzó a correr hacia la única puerta que había encontrado, con algo de suerte llegaría a la puerta.

-¡Que no salga!- y Elfman tapo completamente la puerta.

Desesperado comenzó a buscar otra manera de salir de ahí, podría romper una ventana, pero tenia los niños con el.

-¡Venga no les tengo miedo!- dejo a los niños en el suelo, juntitos donde los pudiera ver y proteger y alzo los puños dispuesto a pelear.

-No te haremos daño- le dijo Mirajane cada vez mas cerca de el.

-¿Quien eres?-Le pregunto aun desconfiado y sin bajar los puños.- ¿En donde esta el príncipe?

-¿Príncipe?- pregunto Cana.

-Yo soy Mirajane- se señalo la albina.- Tu eres Phanter Lily, estas en Fairy Tail.

-¡Mierda!- grito el joven, incrementando su desesperación, ¿que hacia el en un gremio oscuro?

Mirajane se escandalizo por el vocabulario del joven, que suerte que no había gente en el gremio y mucho menos Erza.

-¡¿En donde esta Knighwalker?!- pregunto estando ya en pánico. Detrás de el escucho como la pequeña niña comenzaba a asustarse y por consecuencia a sollozar amenazando con llorar y el niño... no estaba.

-¡Niño! ¿Donde estas?- sin esperar a que el infante le respondiera comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada y lo vio gateando hasta la puerta.

La cual se abrió y entraron dos sombras.

-¡Valla asco de día! ¡No puede llover mas!- se quejo una de las personas que comenzaba a quitarse la capa que le cubría de la tormenta.

-Te dije que esperáramos, pero claro, nunca me haces caso- le debatió una voz chillona.

-Natsu, Lucy- les llamo Elfman para que entraran rápidamente.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Lucy una vez estaba dentro observando a los cuatro magos y el gremio vacio. Después observo al adolescente que amenazaba a Mirajane y protegía a una niña.

-¡Mamá!- Lucy observo a otro niño, que gateaba en su dirección, ¿Mamá? Se pregunto, giro la cabeza y confirmo que no había nadie más.

-¡¿A quien le dices mamá, mocoso?!- pregunto amenazante Natsu, pero el niño le ignoro y siguió gateando hacia Lucy.

-¡Maaaaaaaamá!- chillo otra vez, y un poco temerosa, Lucy tomo al niño tapándolo con la sabana.

El niño rápidamente se acomodo en el pecho de Lucy y escuchando su corazón cerró los ojos.

Todos miraban la escena sin entender que pasaba.

-Lucy...- susurro Natsu. Y temeroso, con el corazón latiéndole al mil pregunto.- ¿desde cuando... tienes un... hijo...?


	2. Uno

_**Para empezar, ¡Mil gracias de corazón por los reviews! No lo podía creer, 17 reviews en un solo capitulo, les juro que se me salieron las lagrimas. Los review de la gente con cuenta los contestare ya mismo. Quien dejo review de manera anónima, en el final del capitulo estará su respuesta.**_

_**Fairy tail no me pertenece.**_

_**Advertencias: ninguna por el momento.**_

_**¡Por dios! ¿Alguien ya leyó el nuevo capitulo del manga? Yo si. Y morí de emoción. **_

_**Esta vez las notas serán al final.**_

_**Una aclaración esto "…" significa cambio de escena.**_

* * *

_Niños de… ¿Verdad?_

_- mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar -_

_Capitulo uno._

* * *

Lily había tomando a Charlie en sus brazos y había corrido hacia Lucy.

-Por favor- le suplico- ayúdanos.

-¿Que es lo que sucede?- le pregunto.

-Estoy buscando al príncipe y a Knightwalker- dijo rápidamente. Señalo a Lissana, Mirajane y Cana- ellas me quiero quitar a los niños. Pero tú debes de ser buena.

Lucy se sonrojo, y se acerco al niño, tomo a la niña y al igual que el pequeño peli azul se acomodo y metiendo su pulgar en la boca, cerró los ojos para dormir. El niño se acerco a ella y le abrazo, al ver como aquellas mujeres se les acercaban.

-Explíquenme que esta pasando- exigió Lucy.

-Veras, es una bonita historia. -

-...-

-Yo no le veo lo bonito a la historia. - se quejo Lucy, ya sentada con el niño peli azul aun en sus brazos dormido.

Mirajane había tomando a la niña y esta dormía en sus brazos a pesar de las quejar de el niño mayor. Resumiendo todo, dicen que accidentalmente se derramo una poción sobre las bebidas de los gatos y se convirtieron en niños.

-Si- un tanto nerviosa respondio Cana, suerte que Lucy era distraída y el cambio en la historia no fue tan drástico.

-Que extraño, ¿verdad?- le siguió el juego Mirajane.

-Entonces, ella es Charlie- señalo a la niña que tenia en los brazos.

-Si-

-El es Happy- señalo al niño que tenia dormido en sus brazos.- Y Lily.

-Señorita, por favor, no les crea lo que dicen.- le rogo Lily pegado a Lucy.

-Calma, dime, ¿Por que no habría de creerles?- Lucy le acaricio la cabeza con ternura.

-Ella trataron de quitarme a los niños, no confió en ellas- y se pego más a Lucy hasta dejar su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-¡Natsu! - le llamo. El de cabellos rosas estaba en una esquina hincado haciendo círculos con el dedo en el suelo mientras una sombra oscura lo rodeaba.

-Luce tiene un hijo- susurro para si mismo.- ¿como voy a poder contra eso? Además, por que tiene el cabello azul, parecido el cabello de Gray... ¡No puede ser, Lucy tiene un hijo de Gray! Como es que nunca me di cuenta... Tal vez fue cuando estaba engordando , ¡con tanta razón se le veía el trasero gordo!

-¿Quien tiene el trasero gordo?- Con miedo Natsu se giro hacia Lucy que con una mano en la cabera lo veía de manera escalofriante.

-Pues claro que tu, Lucy- contesto su boca antes de que su cerebro le detuviera.

-Ábrete puerta del tauro dorado, Taurus- miro al gran toro que apareció.- Taurus, Natsu me ha dicho que estoy gorda.

-¿Como te atreves a insultar el bello cuerpo de Lucy?- y comenzó una masacre.

...

-¿Me vas a volver a decir que estoy gorda?- le pregunto Lucy a Natsu que estaba sentado a su lado, lleno de moretones y sangrando.

-No- susurro.

-Muy bien, ponme mucha atención, esto es algo muy importante- Natsu recuperado mágicamente miro a Lucy a los ojos.- El es Happy.

-¿Quien?- Lucy señalo al bebe que aun continuaba dormido.- ¿Como es eso posible?

-Parece ser que por equivocación, bebieron una poción que los convirtió en niños- le explico. Pero

Natsu le había ignorado.

El pequeño Happy se había despertado, abría y cerraba sus ojos lentamente, cosa que llamo la atención de Natsu, Happy bostezo y movió ligeramente la cabeza y sonrió al ver a Natsu.

-Paaaaaaapá- Lucy miro como Natsu no dejaba de mirar al niño, tomándolo con mucho cuidado se lo extendió a Natsu quien lo tomo, con mucha torpeza y descuido. Con una mano la cabeza y con otra el cuerpo, le acomodo la cobija y lo pego ligeramente a su cuerpo, Happy volvió a bostezar y a cerrar los ojos, durmiéndose nuevamente.

-No puedo creer lo que veo- dijo Cana, observando la escena.

-Estoy orgullosa de Natsu- Mirajane se limpio las falsas lagrimas.

-Que... tierna imagen- susurro Lissana. Pues Lucy se había acercado mas a Natsu, ambos sonreían mientras no dejaban de ver a Happy.

-Ellos si son hombres- lloriqueo Elfman que se había unido a la pequeña reunión.

-Un segundo - Lissana volvió a hablar rompiendo la tierna escena y entre indignada y celosa reclamo.- Yo crie a Happy junto con Natsu, ¿Por que Happy le dijo "Mamá" a Lucy? ¿Expliquen me eso? ¿De que me perd...?

Cana había estampado una de sus cartas sobre la boca de Lissana haciendo que a pesar de mover los labios, de su garganta no saliera ningún sonido.

-Si sigues quejándote- le susurro Cana en un susurro.- te cortare la lengua.

-Tiene razón- apoyo Mirajane susurrando.- Todos sabemos que hay algo con esos dos, tal vez esta sea la oportunidad de que terminen juntos.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Lucy, pues escucho los susurros.

-Nada de lo que tengas que enterar, Luce- le dijo pues claramente había escuchado lo que dijeron. Se pregunto si mucha mas gente pensaba igual que ellas, ¿A pesar de todo, tenia una oportunidad usando a Happy de ayuda? Le guiño un ojo a Cana y siguió mirando al bebe.

- Entonces, ¿cuando volverán a ser gatos?- Todos se encogieron de hombros.

-No lo se- respondio Mirajane. - Puede que sean semanas o meses.

-¿Meses?- asustada Lucy miro a la albina.

-Si, no estoy segura; cuando recién hice la pócima la use con el periquito de Elfman y solo fue niño durante unos... diez minutos, ¿tal vez? Pero ahora es diferente, la sustancia estuvo durante casi diez años añejando, por lo que debe de estar mas concentrado por lo que el efecto debe de ser larga duración- explico nuevamente tomando la palabra Mirajane.

Cana no le puso atención, Lissana no podía opinar, Elfman se distrajo cuando dijo sobre su periquito,

Natsu no entendió, Lily se estaba quedando dormido.

Lucy fue la única que puso atención y entendió.

-Pero meses... eso es mucho tiempo, ¿que vamos a hacer?- le dijo.

-Me encargare de los gastos- dijo Cana, se ofrecía pues en la mayor parte, ella tenia la culpa de todo aquello que estaba sucediendo.

-No- rápidamente hablo Natsu.- Técnicamente Happy es mi hijo, yo me hare cargo de el.

-Pero, ¿Y Charlie? Wendy no puede hacerse cargo de ella- dijo Lucy.

-Y Lily no confía en nadie más que Lucy- señalo el detalle Elfman. Lissana comenzó a mover la boca pero no se escuchaba nada.

-Tienes razón Lissana- Cana fingió que entendía lo que la albina decía.- También Happy solo esta con ustedes dos.

-Son muchas cosas las que necesitamos para cuidar de ambos- dijo Lucy, refiriéndose a Happy y Charlie.

-No te preocupes por eso Lucy- Cana se puso de pie.- Lissana y yo iremos ya mismo a compara lo que sea necesario, ¿verdad, Lissana?

-...- con los brazos cruzados hizo una mueca. Cana le quito el hechizo con una mirada de "recuerda mi amenaza".- Si, iremos.

-Por favor, se los encargo mucho- y ambas con chamarra puesta salieron a la lluvia para buscar tiendas donde encontrar lo necesario.

...

Veinte minutos después, Lily comía desesperadamente un platillo de Mirajane.

-Esto esta delicioso- había dicho, cuando lo probo aun desconfiando de ella

-Me alegra que te guste- había respondido.

Elfman había cargado a Charlie pero se rindió pues no era algo sencillo, a su parecer, Lucy había tomando a la albina de risos para que Mira pudiera cocinar algo, mientras Natsu aun sostenía a Happy.

-Por cierto, Lily- le llamo Lucy. - Dijiste que buscabas a alguien, ¿cierto?

-Si, busco a Knightwalker y al príncipe-

-¿Príncipe? -

-¿Knightwalker? ¿Estas hablando de Erza Knightwalker?- pregunto Natsu.

-¡Si!- grito, después bajo la voz al recordar que los niños dormían.- La conocen de verdad, Me podrían decir en donde esta.

-Eso es difícil- Contesto Lucy sin saber muy bien que contestarle, sabia que si le decía que estaba en Earthland podía ser un shock muy fuerte para el, pero no podía mentirle todo el tiempo.

-¿Que sucede con Knightwalker?- pregunto Erza Scarlet entrando al gremio.

-¡Erza!- grito Natsu haciendo que Charlie se despertara y comenzara a sollozar. -¡Charlie!

-¡Natsu!- le regaño, pues no dejaba de gritar.- Deja de gritar.

-¡Erza! ¡Erza!- grito Lily corriendo hacia la pelirroja. Se arrojo a abrazarla en cuanto llego cerca de ella. - ¡Tenia tanto miedo! ¡No se donde estoy! ... ¡¿Y por que estas aquí?! ¡Por favor no los mates! ¡La señorita no hizo nada! ¡A los demás si, me quisieron quitar a los niños! ¡Solo confió en ti!

Erza no sabia como responder ante todo lo que el niño había gritado.

-Disculpa, pero ¿Quien eres?- le pregunto Erza cuando Lily había dejado de gritar.

-¿Tu eres Erza, cierto?- le pregunto temeroso, se alejo unos pasos de ella.

-Si-

-¿Entonces por que no me reconoces? ¡Soy yo, Phanter Lily!- temeroso le dijo.

-¿Lily? ... ¿Lily?- pregunto al aire. Miro al niño, cabello negro, ojos negro y una cicatriz al lado del ojo izquierdo. Si era Lily. Rápidamente busco a alguien para que explicara lo que sucedía.

-Er-Erza- le llamo Lucy un tanto asustada, aun con Charlie en sus brazos pero esta vez ya despierta, con los ojos lagañosos y amenazantes de llorar.

-Lucy, explícame que es lo que... ¡Oh!- corto lo que estaba diciendo al ver a Charlie, parpadeo y busco a Mirajane.

-Erza, bienvenida. ¿Como te fue en la misión?- Aun sin decir palabra se acerco a la albina y coloco sus manos en los hombros de ella.- ¿Sucede algo?

-Tu... ¿Tuviste un hijo?- Lucy sintió que se caía ante la pregunta de Erza. - ¿Por que Lucy tiene a tu hijo? ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve fuera?

-Para nada Erza- le calmo, la llevo a la mesa donde Natsu y Lucy estaban sentados.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Natsu también!- Grito cuando vio a Natsu que tenia a Happy, que aun dormía, en sus brazos.

-¡No es lo que piensas!- le dijo Lucy aun asustada.

-Explíquenme entonces-

-Veras, es una bonita historia- comenzó Mirajane.

...

-Valla- después de contarle la historia a Erza y de que Lily la abrazara sin despegarse de ella, quedo un poco desencajada. - No le veo lo bonito a la historia.

-¡Ah!- chillo Lucy. Alejo a Charlie un poco de ella hasta dejarla sentada con torpeza sobre la mesa, busco con la mirada en su piel algún rastro. - Me acaba de morder.

-Oh Lucy, seguramente debe de tener hambre- le dijo Natsu.

-Seguramente y como te vio rellenita pensó que podría encontrar algo de comida- dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa.

Lucy se sonrojo por lo dicho. No sabia si sentirse alagada o insultada.

-¡Volvimos!- grito Cana entrando escandalosamente. Pateo la puerta y esta golpeo con la pared asustando a Charlie y haciendo que comenzara a llorar. - Lo siento.

Lucy calmo a Charlie y se la paso a Erza para que la cargara; teniendo los mismo problemas que Elfman la tomo y la inspecciono.

-Bienvenidas- les dijo Mira.

-¡Hola a todos! - saludo Bisca que venia junto con las dos jóvenes, las tres tenían los brazos llenos de bolsas, rápidamente como todo un caballero Elfman les ayudo a ponerlas en una mesa.

-Hola Bisca - saludo Lucy mientras se acercaba las bolsas junto con Mirajane. - ¿No trajeron muchas cosas?

-Para nada- le regaño Bisca mientras se acerca a Erza para tomar a Charlie. - Pero que niña tan hermosa.

-Yo también creo que son muchas cosas- opino Erza.

-Cuando pasen los días se darán cuenta de que son pocas- Hablo nuevamente Bisca y comenzó a buscar en una de las bolsas, uno de esos botecitos de que habían comprado de papilla de frutas. - ¿Debes de tener hambre, verdad Charlie?

La albina únicamente le seguía con la mirada.

-No se haríamos sin ti Bisca- dijo Cana suspirando aliviada.

- Da gracias que yo no tuve a nadie que me ayudara con Asuka- sufrió. - Vengan, les enseñara darles de comer, Mira puedes calentar algo de agua natural.

-Claro que si- y fue a hacer el encargo.

-Lucy lava estos biberones- se dejo en la mano y la rubia siguió a Mirajane.- Lissana busca otro frasco como este.

Natsu, Erza y Elfman veían como Bisca daba ordenes.

Cinco minutos después todas estaban ahí reunidas en la mesa donde estaba sentado Natsu aun no Happy y Bisca que había sentado a Charlie en sus piernas.

-Como Charlie debe de tener como un año o menos, ella ya puede comer cosas más solidas, pero hoy le daremos esto ¿De acuerdo? ... - y así comenzó una explicación sobre bebes, la cual le pareció aburrida y tediosa a Natsu, además de que se le habían dormido los brazos por cargar a Happy.

-Oe Lucy, ¿Puedes cargar a Happy? Ya no siento mis brazos- pero Lucy le ignoro, al igual que todas las demás mujeres que estaban ahí.

Miro a Elfman que se había quedado dormido junto con Lily.

Otra desesperante hora paso para Natsu.

* * *

_Me apure como nunca para poder subir este capitulo. Espero les haya gustado, y pongan mucha atención a los detalles mas pequeños, a todo._

_¿Ya mencione que morí con el nuevo capitulo del manga? Amo a Natsu, este bien guapote. Si._

_Espero poner el siguiente capitulo el domingo o el lunes._

_Bueno no digo mas, Muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos. Hasta pronto._

_**Asuka**: Muchas gracias por tu review, gracias por leer: D espero te haya gustado el capitulo._

_**MajoDragneel**: Gracias por tu review y leer :D_

_**Trinity24**: Graciaaaass por tu review, se ve que te gusto, espero te haya gustado este capitulo también y los siguientes._

_**Cloe**: Gracias por tu review y por leer, ya vimos que Lissana si noto eso, y eso traerá sus consecuencias._


	3. Dos

_**¡Desde el mero fondo de mi corazón les agradezco todos y cada uno de los review! También gracias a los favoritos y alertas, y aquellos que lo leen anónimamente desde la oscuridad.**_

_****__**Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**_

_**Advertencias: Si, no es ningún spoiler del anime, pero espero sepan quien es Michelle, ya que la pondré en esta historia (aun que no me agrada mucho, siento que al final va a terminar desapareciendo algo así) **_

_**Notas: Lo se, había dicho que para el lunes o domingo, pero se me fueron los días volando, he entrado a la escuela (Yupi!) y es mi ultimo año, el siguiente entrare a la universidad, debo dar el 100% así que, desde ahora lo diré "oficial mente" publicare cada tres o cuatro días. Ejemplo, publico el día de hoy y para el domingo o lunes subiré el siguiente capitulo, no tengo prisa por publicar, tengo mucho tiempo, también digo, en una semana no voy a publicar mas de tres veces, mi mente también necesita un espacio.**_

_**Por cierto, mi mente realista me ha insinuado acabar esta historia de manera triste, así que lo dejo a su opción, ¿Cómo desean que acabe esta historia Triste o feliz? También, ¿Desean Limonada (conocida en los bajos mundos como lemmon) o no?**_

_**Como siempre les recuerdo que su opinión es muy importante para mí, así que déjenme un review, que con mucho gusto contestare. Los de manera anónima aquí y las personas que cuentan con cuenta (valga la redundancia) lo contestare por mensaje privado. **_

_**Brendiiiita & **__**MajoDragneel Mil gracias por sus review, de todo corazón, muchas gracias por leer. **_

_**Y lo prometí **__**Infinity Infinytum, muchas gracias por tu review y seguirme - llora – siento como si te conociera de hace milenios y me haces reír demasiado :') igual te mandare un mp.**_

_**Ya no los entretengo más. Disfruten el capitulo, muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo (espero ponerlo antes).**_

* * *

_Niños de… ¿Verdad?_

_-Tu corazón te lo dirá, sin importar lo que digan los demás.__ -_

_Capitulo dos._

* * *

Bisca había acomodado la mayoría de las cosas compradas, estratégicamente en dos bolsas especiales y una mochila. La morada con cosas para Charlie, la Azul con cosas para Happy y una mochila negra donde había ropa para Lily.

-¡Yo me quiero quedar con Erza!- dijo Lily pegándose nuevamente a la pelirroja.

Después de discutir, todas decidieron que Lucy se haría cargo de los bebes, a pesar de los reclamos de la rubia, le convencieron con palabras bonitas.

- Las cuidas y punto-

-No puedo- dijo desesperada.- Ya viene el fin de mes y debo tomar misiones para pagar la renta.

-Pero Lucy, tu eres la única que no hace nada y tienes mas sentido maternal.- Lucy no tenia ni idea de donde habían sacado eso. Ella ¿maternal? Los soportaba y eso era ya una ventaja, aun que tener que cuidar dos niños no le parecía algo tan malo, aun que lo pensó bien, Charlie era muy calmad a y Happy dormía todo el día.

-De acuerdo- accedió.- pero necesito que alguien los cuide mientras voy de misión.

-No, Lucy- le dijo Natsu. Hacia dos horas había dejado de sentir sus brazos, Happy no parecía despertar pronto a pesar de todo el ruido que había y eso le fastidiaba. - Lo dije ya, Happy es mi hijo y si tú lo cuidas, yo trabajare para pagarte lo que necesites.

-Natsu- Elfman se acerco a el y le puso una de sus manos en el hombro. - Tú si eres un hombre.

- Ya lo sabia- Lucy se sentía conmovida por las palabras de Natsu, por fin demostraba algo de firmeza y madures.

-Oeeeee Lucy, deja de fantasear y agarra a Happy, que ya no siento los brazossss, me los van a terminar cortando.- La rubia quiso golpearse la frente con su mano pero se detuvo para evitar alguna burla.

**...**

Bisca le había puesto un mameluco a Charlie y Happy, con un suéter y una cobija para cada uno los dejos listos para que se los llevaran.

-Natsu, acompaña a Lucy y llévate esto- le puso en las manos las dos mochilas y muchas bolsas mas donde había comida y ropa.

-Pero no puedo cargar a los dos yo sola-

-¿Me llamo princesa?- como siempre Virgo apareció en el momento mas necesario, apenas si su rosto se movió al ver a los dos bebes. - Princesa, ¿cuando tuvo hijos? ¿Me castigara por no venir a verla?

-No son mis hijos- sufrió Lucy.- Te contare la historia luego, ¿Podrías ayudarme, por favor?

-Con gusto princesa- Virgo tomo a Charlie y le tapo con una cobija amarilla.

-Entonces vámonos- Lucy había tomado a Happy (que aun dormía) y le había tapado con una cobija gris con un ridículo tigre estampado. No le gusto pero lo que le importara es que sirviera para evitar el frio. Había dejado de llover, lo único que caía era diversas gotas a lo largo de la ciudad.

Natsu, Virgo y Lucy entraron al departamento de la ultima mencionada, quitándose los zapatos llenos de barro y aventado las chamarras al suelo. Dejaron a ambos niños en la cama, Happy pegado a la pared y Charlie sentada con la cobija a su alrededor.

-¿Hay algo mas que necesite princesa?- Virgo siguió a Lucy hasta la cocina donde comenzaba a mover cosas.

-No virgo, muchas gracias- Sin decir mas la joven espíritu desapareció dejando un rastro de humo.

-Oe Lucy- le llamo Natsu. Iba descalzo y con el cabello pegado a la cara. Se sentó en la mesa y miro a la rubia.- ¿que tanto haces?

-Calentare agua para darles un biberón antes de que duerman - coloco una sartén sobre el fuego y le dejo hervir, de las bosas comenzó a buscar la formula para leer las instrucciones (aun que Bisca ya se las había dicho, prefería estar segura) - y para un té para mi. Podrías ver a Charlie mientras hago esto.

-Seee- le contesto y se puso de pie para acercarse a la cama, hincado miro a Charlie, ella apenas si se digno a ver.- ¿Que pasa Charlie? ¿No hablas?

-No creo que te valla a contestar- le dijo Lucy llenando los biberones con el agua. Un segundo después pensó y hablo. -Me parece extraño que en todo el tiempo no haya dicho nada, Happy sabe decir Mamá y Papá, ella debería de hablar mas cosas.

-Oye, Charlie, háblame- y Natsu comenzó a fastidiar a la pequeña niña, le pico la frente, le jalo los cachetes, le jalo las manos pero nada, hasta que se acerco a ella y comenzó a susurrarle.

Lucy los veía desde la entrada de la cocina, no escuchaba nada de lo que decían pero por el murmullo sabio que Natsu seguía en su intento de hacer hablar a Charlie.

Escucho el vapor de la sartén y se acerco, una vez que puso el agua en las dos botellas dejo caer la cantidad de polvo correspondiente y agitándolas se acerco a Natsu y Charlie.

Natsu no dejaba de sonreír mientras Charlie reía tierna mente.

-¿Hablo?- le pregunto.

-Pero claro que si, es la voz mas linda que he escuchado en mi vida- Charlie sonrió ocultando su boca detrás de sus manitas, una vez mas Natsu le sonrió y Charlie le abrazo por el cuello y le dejo un beso en la mejilla.

-Que linda- Lucy se acerco y le entrego a Charlie el botecito que tenia dos agarraderas al lado y se dejo caer en la cama. Se subió a la cama y sosteniéndose con los codos, le dio a Happy su biberón.

A pesar de estar dormido comía, cosa que le pareció extraña a Natsu.

El no entendía muchas cosas que se relacionaban con niños, no hacían más que llorar, dormir, comer y sus necesidades y eso le parecía asqueroso.

-Lucy creo que me voy- Se puso los zapatos y la chamarra, se acerco y le acaricio la cabeza a Happy y Charlie dejo de comer para besarle la mejilla. Subió a la ventana y salto.

Los nervios que tenia desde que entro a su casa se fueron en cuanto salió de ahí.

Charlie había terminado su leche y se había quedado dormida. Happy dejo de comer cuando le faltaba media botella para terminar.

Los acomodo en su cama y los tapo con una cobija.

Era tarde y tenia sueño, pero a pesar de eso se sentó en su escritorio y escribió, sentía esa necesidad de escribir algo, no era un capitulo de su novela, era simplemente la forma de expresar todos los sentimientos que en ese día había sentido.

Termino escribiendo una poesía, la dejo sobre el montón de hojas; se vistió con una pijama y dejo una almohada y una sabana sobre el sillón. Apago las luces y se recostó en la cama pasando el brazo sobre Charlie y Happy.

Diez minutos después escucho ese molesto chirrido de la ventana, sintió el aire fresco entrar y unos pasos acercarse; ella sabia que el volvería cuando se hubiera dormido.

Sintió como se acercaba a ella, sin moverse y apenas respirar continuo fingiendo su estado.

-Muchas gracias, Lucy- escucho su voz y después los fríos labios de el sobre su mejilla. No se movió ni reacciono, le dejo ser.

Natsu se recostó en el sillón usando la almohada y la cobija que Lucy le había dejado.

**...**

Lucy despertó sintiendo algo golpearle los parpados, ignoro aquello y siguió con los ojos cerrados.

Segundos después algo le jalaba el labio inferior, con un quejido abrió los ojos y los grandes ojos negros de Happy le miraban.

Sonrió con ternura, Happy sonreía con tan solo mirarla.

-Maaaaaagmá- susurro Happy sabiendo que no debía de hacer mucho ruido. Lucy se sentó en la cama y abrazo a Happy, le gustaba como se recargaba en ella y el suspiraba.

Miro a Charlie aun dormir, hecha una bolita chupándose el pulgar, le acomodo la cobija y sonrió. Poniendose de pie con Happy en sus brazos jugando con su cabello, se dirigió a donde Natsu dormía. Con una pierna caída y el rostro sereno, Lucy le acomodo la cobija, con ternura le acomodo el cabello y le beso la mejilla, tal y como el había hecho la noche pasada.

Fue a la cocina y poniendo agua en un botecito se los dio a Happy para que tomara. Observo el reloj pegado en la pared de la cocina, siete cuarenta y cinco de la mañana.

Fue a la cómoda enseguida de su cama, tomo un cambio de ropa, tomo uno para Happy y lo dejo en el baño. No esperaba que Natsu o Charlie se despertaran pronto, por lo que decidió bañarse junto con Happy. Dejando a Happy ya bañado y cambiado sobre una manta en la mesa, decidió hacer un desayuno.

Para cuando Natsu despertó, eran más de las ocho y media; ella ya había desayunado y le daba a Happy la comida molida de botecito que le habían comprado.

-Bueenooooss días- le dijo Natsu bostezando. Se rasco la cabeza y el cuello.

-¿Dormiste bien?- de costumbre Lucy le pregunto.

-Torcido pero bien- y como si fuera su propia casa, saco un plato, leche y cereal para desayunar.

-Oye Lucy- le dijo con la comida en la boca.

-Come y luego hablas- se sorprendía de lo cerdo que Natsu podía llegar a ser, ni Happy que tenia menos de un año comía de esa manera. De manera escandalosa trago un gran bonche de cereal y se tomo la leche que quedo en el plato.

-Si si, ayer estaba pensando que hoy me iría de misión para pagar tu renta- Disimuladamente la miro mientras ella aun le daba de comer a Happy; se indigno por la poca atención que le estaba poniendo. Se metió el dedo meñique en la nariz y siguió hablando. - También estaba pensando que tu casa es muy pequeña y no tienes mucho espacio.

-Sabes que no me puedo dar el lujo de rentar una casa completa- y estaba en lo cierto, a pesar de que el gasto era menos por la ayuda de Michelle, no había muchas casa que hubiera de renta.

-Yo se, pero es muy chiquita y fea, así que pensé... - un poco nervioso se rasco la cabeza y se aclaro la garganta. - pensé que... hem... pues deberías, digo, podrías irte por un tiempo a mi... a-a mi casa.

-¿Tu casa?- Lucy dejo la cuchara con la que alimentaba a Happy a medio camino, enojado Happy pataleo para llamar su atención.

-Si, digo... como la mayoría del tiempo estaré trabajando, creía que tu... pues tendrías un lugar mas amplio para cuidar a los bebes - aun mas nervioso por la respuesta de la rubia comenzó a mover la pierna y a pasarse una mano por el cuello, justo donde tenia la cicatriz de niñez.

Varios minutos de silencio incomodo pasaron, lo único que se escuchaba era la cuchara golpear el frasquito y a Happy reírse mientras comía. Todo el puré se le caía de los labios mientras se reía. Esas cosas era de las que le daban asco a Natsu, pero ver a Happy hacerlo, le parecía tierno.

Su instinto paternal le gritaba que agarrara al niño y le abrazara.

-Me parece bien- dijo Lucy después de un buen rato.

-¡¿Enserio?! Digo, que bueno que te agrada la idea- y se puso mas nervioso aun, se paso la mano por el cabello para "peinarse" y se puso su bufanda, la charra y los zapatos.- bueno yo ... tengo que-que ... tu sabes eso, bueno adiós.

Y se fue.

Lucy soltó una risita al verlo de esa manera, no entendía por que se ponía hacia de nervioso, se veía tierno cuando actuaba de esa manera.

-Bueno Happy- le dijo al niño que le miraba curioso.- Nos iremos a otra casa.

Para cuando le termino de dar de comer, Charlie ya había despertado, Lucy se sorprendió al verla bajar de la cama y caminar hacia la cocina sosteniéndose de lo que encontraba en su camino. La tomo en brazos cuando llego cerca de ella.

-Hola Charlie- le beso amabas mejillas y la dejo en el suelo nuevamente, se puso a su altura y le quito la liga que sostenía su cabello. - ¿Te quieres bañar o quieres comer?

-...- sin decir palaba señalo la puerta del baño.

A pesar de ser muy chiquita era muy inteligente, aun que no entendía por que no le hablaba. ¿Por qué con Natsu si hablo pero con ella no?


	4. Tres

_**¡Liz es asquerosamente feliz por todos y cada uno de los reviews que ustedes gente preciosa me dejan! –Llora como magdalena- Muchisimas gracias por todos los review, favoritos y alertas, me hacen muy feliz.**_

_**Fairy tail no me pertenece.**_

_**Advertencias: en el capitulo pasado mencione a Michelle, pero dado que en el anime nos an dado la vista de que ella no es la verdadera (lo sabia!) la are desaparecer de una manera delicada. **_

_**Notas: ayer por la noche escribí este capitulo, que me gusto como quedo, aun que estoy empezando a pensar que estoy extendiendo mucho las cosas ¿ustedes que creen? **_

_**Por cierto, gracias a quien me dio su opinión para la decisión para el final. Y ya se como terminara, todo esta dentro de mi cabeza y no habrá limonada, mantendré las cosas tranquilas hasta cierto punto (creo).**_

_**Este capitulo fue algo largo, el siguiente también lo será, espero poder disciplinarme para escribir mas conforme los capítulos avanzan.**_

_**Cuénteme ¿les va gustando la historia? ¿Algunas predicciones? ¿Qué les gustaría ver más? ¿Qué no les gustaría ver?**_

_**Ahora agradezco a todos y cada uno de sus review, les contestare en breve. Agradezco a kanako por tu review y darme tu opinión que tomo mucho en cuenta.**_

_**Y ya que hice algo malo, mi conciencia me dice que lo comparta con ustedes , Infinity Infinytum me pidió un "adelanto" y no pude resistir así que no quiero favoritismo y les dije lo que le conté a el y algo mas como extra.**_

_**Primero Han escuchado lo que dicen de "las niñas son de papa y los niños de mama " no será aplicado mucho, pero sabemos que Charlie es muy inteligente y solo hablara con Natsu.**_

_**Segundo ¿han notado que en cada capitulo, Natsu hace algo relacionado con Lucy? Y también noten muy bien a la persona que Natsu y Lucy tendrán como piedra en el camino. **_

_**Sin más que decir me despido, muchas gracias por leer y espero ver sus comentarios!**_

* * *

_Niños de… ¿Verdad?_

_- __He sido atrapado por ti y ni siquiera puedo negarlo__ .-_

_Capitulo tres._

* * *

Para cuando Lucy llego al gremio, ya eran las once de la mañana, había decidido hacer caminar a Charlie, la pequeña se había caído quince veces, pero nunca de dejo cargar, tardaron cerca de una hora en llegar al gremio.

-Bueno días- saludo abriendo la puerta con ayuda de la pequeña albina. Había mucha mas gente que el día anterior, a pesar de amanecer nublado, no había muchas posibilidades de que lloviera, eso si Juvia no decía lo contrario.

-¡Buenos día...!- Gray, que estaba cercas de la puerta, le saludo, pero no termino de hablar, pues quedo totalmente sorprendido. - ¿Pero que demonios? Lucy ¿y esos niños?

-¡Grayyyyyyyyy!- grito Happy, al verlo.

-Te juro que no es lo que piensas- respondio rápidamente Lucy.

-¡Lucy, buenos días!- le saludo Mirajane desde la barra.

-Te explico si me sigues- ambos se acercaron a la barra donde estaba Mirajane junto con Lissana que dormía con la cabeza recargada en la madera.

-Hola, Happy- Mira se acerco al bebe para cargarlo y besarle las mejillas.

-¿Happy?- pregunto Gray.- Explíquenme que sucede.

Y se quito la camisa.

_**...**_

-Entonces- dijo Gray. Se habían sentado en una de las mesas y Gray tenia a Happy sentado en la mesa frente de el, lo sostenía con sus manos y mientras Happy le jalaba el cabello. Charlie estaba sentada al lado se Lucy, sobre varios libros para poder estar a la altura de la mesa, comía pedazos de naranja que Mirajane le había cortado.- El es Happy, ella Charlie y Lily esta con Erza.

-Si, aun no puedo asimilarlo bien- contesto Lucy, mientras le limpiaba la cara a Charlie. Después observo al hombre y al bebe frente a ella. Eran bastante parecidos, de piel clara y cabello azul, la única diferencia era que Happy tenia mas claro el

Cabello.

-Si, suena bastante extraño, ¿no han buscado una forma de devolverlo a su estado normal?-

-No, pero eso me pondré a hacer el día de hoy.- varia gente la miraba, pero ella trataba de no parecer interesada en sus comentarios.

-Basssssta- se quejo Gray pues Happy había comenzado a jalarle el parpado del ojo izquierdo y a enterar sus dedos en su nariz. - Lucy as algo.

-Happy- Lucy llamo al pequeño, que rápidamente se giro hacia ella.

-Magmá- balbuceo y se trato de darse la vuelta para gatear hacia ella.

-¡Válgame! ¿Te dice mamá?- pregunto sorprendido mientras se quitaba nuevamente la camisa que hacia poco se había puesto.

-Si, no entiendo por que- Happy se sentó frente a ella sobre la mesa y comenzó a hacer sonidos extraños mientras movía los brazos de un lado al otro. - Por lo que se Lissana fue quien lo crio ¿verdad?

-Si, ella misma le decía todo el mundo que era la mamá de Happy- Gray recordó uno de los tantos momentos en los que Lissana corría detrás de Natsu para que le prestara a Happy.

-Maaaaaagmá- volvió a decir Happy. La puerta del gremio se abrió y por ella entro Natsu. Bañado, cambiado y un tanto serio.

-Pagpaaaá- chillo Happy en cuanto lo vio. Charlie que aun comía, dejo lo que estaba haciendo para rápido bajar de los libros y correr hacia Natsu; el la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Hola Charlie- le saludo y un pequeño mormullo confirmaba que Charlie le estaba hablando.

-¡Pagpá! ¡Pagpá! ¡Pagpá!- enojado por la poca atención que Natsu le ponía, Happy comenzó a gritar para llamar su atención.

-Calma- le dijo Lucy y simplemente dejo de gritar, abrazo a Lucy y a comenzó a soltar baba.

-Tienes un toque con los niños, Lucy- le dijo Gray, sorprendido, de que Happy llamara a Lucy mamá y a Natsu papá, entendió rápidamente por que Happy no llamaba a Lissana de la misma manera que Lucy.

-Para nada- le contesto mientras le daba unas palmadas a la espalda de Happy para hacer que se durmiera.

-Lo que tu digas- Gray rodo los ojos y observo como Natsu, hacia girar a Charlie en el aire, la bajaba y la abrazaba, como cualquier padre que adora a sus hijos haría. - Oye lámpara de lava, quita la cara de bobalicón que tienes, oh espera, así naciste.

Pero a pesar de sus provocaciones Natsu no le contesto, le ignoro y siguió poniendo su atención en la pequeña albina que parecía le estaba contando algo pues movía las manos a todos lados, haciendo revotar los rizos de su cabeza por todos lados.

-¿Enserio?- le pregunto Natsu en el momento indicado.

-Pagpá- Lucy escucho como Happy comenzaba a sollozar, aun mientras la abrazaba.

-Natsu- Lucy le llamo y rápidamente el de cabellos rosas le puso atención y Charlie dejaba de hablar.

-¿Sucede algo, Luce?-le pregunto sin esperar a que le digiera algo.

-Creo que Happy esta llorando por que no le pones atención.- y los sollozos del pequeño niño se escuchaban con más fuerza, mientras se aferraba a la blusa de Lucy.

- Lo siento mucho Happy- dejo a Charlie sentada nuevamente sobre la pila de libros para que continuara comiendo de la fruta. Happy levando un poco el rostro y vio a Natsu observándolo y extendiendo las manos.

-¡Pagpá!- chillo nuevamente mientras lo cargaba. Lucy puso su atención en Charlie y le limpio el rostro nuevamente, también le limpio las manos.

-Ellos realmente quieren a Natsu- comento Gray cruzando los brazos.

-Si, creo que demasiado- y se pregunto nuevamente por que Charlie solo hablaba con Natsu. - Charlie, ¿Puedes hablar?

-...- la pequeña no contesto, se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo.

- Charlie, ¿por que no quieres hablar? - esta vez le pregunto Gray.

-Me parece que si no habla es por que no se siento cómoda- dijo Mirajane acercándose. Había decidido tomarse unos momentos libres y dejar a cargo a Lissana. - O eso es lo que he leído.

-¿No te agrado, Charlie?- le pregunto Lucy.

-...- nuevamente la niña se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que no- dijo Gray.

-Charlie- esta vez hablo Mirajane. - Te gustaría que te diera un chocolate, Habla ¿Si o no?

-...- movió la cabeza negativamente y después se inclino como diciendo "No, gracias". La puerta del gremio se abrió y Cana apareció por la misma, con aspecto depresivo, el cabello tapándole la cara y murmurando cosas.

-Mi vida es un asco- escucharon cuando paso por la mesa donde estaban sentados, siguió su camino hasta la barra, donde le grito a Lissana que le diera treinta barriles de alcohol.

-No me gusta como suena eso- dijo Mirajane y corrió para evitar que una soñolienta Lissana le diera lo que pedía y dejara al gremio sin licor.

-Muy bien Happy- Lucy se dio la vuelta y observo como Natsu ayudaba a Happy tomándole de las manos y alzándolas para que pudiera caminar, el niño caminaba unos cuantos pasos y después saltaba sobre su lugar.

-...- Lucy dejo salir un suspiro de entre sus labios mientras observaba la escena.

-¿Pero que su...?- se escucho como Gray decía al ver una luz salir de la cadera de la rubia sentada frente a ella.

Loki, vestido como siempre de traje, demasiado elegante, sin decir palabra y dejar que alguien la digiera, coloco un baso con agua en el suelo, de donde salió otra luz, dejando ver a Aquario y una ultima que se coloco al lado de la peli azul.

-Chicos, ¿sucede algo?- les pregunto Lucy, pues se le hacia completamente extraño que aparecieran así de la nada.

Charlie observo a Loki y no sintió nada, después observo a Aquario y su cola de sirena y se asusto un poco, cuando vio a Taurus, salto sobre el regazo de Lucy para esconderse.

-Así que es cierto- Dijo Aquario, con voz dura demostrando enojo y con su rostro oscurecido.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Taurus, cruzado de brazos y sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

-Imposible- dijo finalmente Loki mientras se quitaba lentamente los lentes oscuros, confiando en que su vista el engañara, pero no, podía ver claro y a todo color. Otra luz se vio y Capricornio apareció haciendo una reverencia.

-Señorita Lucy- le saludo.

-Chicos ¿Que sucede? Me están asustando- Aun abrazando a Charlie, tembló un poco por temor a cualquier situación que pudiera llegar a su cesar.

-Dinos Lucy- hablo finalmente Loki mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Quien fue?- hablo Taurus.

-¿Quien fue, que? no entiendo.-

-El que te hizo esto- dijo Aquario que funcia el seño más de lo acostumbrado que Lucy estaba acostumbrada a ver.

-¿Esto...?- pregunto sin entender. Los cuatro espíritus miraban a Charlie, ahí fue cuando lo entendió. - Esperen, no es lo pien...

-¡Señorita Lucy!- nuevamente una luz dejo ver a Aries, A un lado de Taurus. - Perdóneme, trate de detenerlos pero no pude, perdóneme, perdóneme, perdóneme.

-Señorita- Virgo apareció al lado de Aries que continuaba disculpándose.- Lo siento mucho, todo esto es mi culpa, no debí hablar sin saber nada. Perdóneme, perdóneme, perdóneme.

-¿Esto es una reunión de espíritus celestiales?, ¿o que?- pregunto Gray, que no entendía que sucedía, pero no le agradaba la mirada matadora que tenían Loki, Aquario y Taurus.

-Dinos quien fue niña- gruño Aquario, con su jarrón listo para soltar un ciclón dentro del gremio.- ¿Quien te hizo esto?

-Chicos, cálmense... -

-No podemos Lucy- hablo Loki, parecía el mas enojado de todos, Gray lo observaba y sabia que se estaba reprimiendo para no comenzar una masacre ahí mismo. - Como esperan que nos calmemos, cuando estamos viendo esto. Dinos quien fue el que te dejo sola con un niño para matarlo.

-¡Maggggmá!- grito Happy rompiendo la tensión del momento. Todos los espíritus se giraron para observar como Natsu y Happy caminaban hacia Lucy.

-¿Fue el joven Natsu...?- pregunto capricornio.

-¡Loki detente!- grito Gray en cuanto observo como el espíritu comenzaba a caminar hacia el peli rosa, corrió y se puso frente a el tomándolo de los hombros. El espíritu celestial detuvo su paso.

-Muévete Gray-

-No escucha, no es lo que piensan, escuchen a Lucy ¿acaso no confían en ella?- Gray sabia que eso era un tema sensible. Loki bufo ¿Confiar en Lucy? Se suicidaría si ella se lo pidiera, haría lo que fuera por Lucy aun que ella no se lo pidiera.

-Loki- le llamo Lucy, que se acercaba lentamente a el. - Por favor, permíteme explicarles que es lo que sucede.

-Como tú desees, Lucy-

-...- a ninguno de los seis espíritus que estaban ahí presentes les agrado el hecho de que Lucy cuidara de niños que no eran de ella, y la primera en expresar su opinión fue acuario.

-¿Que carajos tienes en el cerebro, mocosa? ¿Se te pudrió o qué?- bastante enojada le dijo, sabia que no debía de hablarle así y mucho menos frente de Loki, pero no podía reprimir su enojo.- En que pensabas cuando aceptaste cuidarte a dos mocosos que no son nada tuyo. ¡Ni siquiera sabes cuanto tiempo van a estar así! ¡¿Perderás tu tiempo de esa manera?!

-Lo siento mucho si no te agrado la idea Aquario, pero no puedo dejarlos, no hay nadie mas que se pueda hacer cargo- le dijo Lucy, lo mas tranquila que pudiera demostrar aun que por dentro sentía ganas de llorar al ver como sus espíritus no la apoyaban.

-Ni pienses en invocarme en un buen rato- y desapareció. Lucy se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los ojos para evitar que las lagrimas salieran, después de respirar varias veces se tranquilizo un poco.

-Chicos...- susurro y los observo, todos estaban mas serios que nunca, eso le daba temor ¿reaccionarían de la misma manera que Aquario?

-No me parece buena idea estoy que hacer, Lucy- Hablo Taurus serio, segundos después sonrió - Pero no puedo hacer mas que ayudarte en lo que desees, tal y como me has ayudado Lucy.

-Señorita Lucy, concuerdo con Taurus, sabe muy bien que siempre estaré a su servicio sin importar nada- Capricornio se sintió feliz al ver como Lucy volvía a suspirar tratando de calmarse.

-Señorita Lucy, Aries y yo nos ofrecemos a ayudarle a cuidar a los niños- dijo Virgo , sin embargo Aries ya tenia a Happy sentado sobre sus piernas abrazando una mata de nubes.

-Oh chicos... -susurro nuevamente.

-Lucy- hablo Loki, que se había permanecido al margen desde que Lucy comenzó a explicar todo. Miro los ojos de Lucy cuando Aquario decidió marcharse y no deseaba ver esos mismos ojos llenos de lágrimas por su culpa. Quería golpear a alguien por hacer que Lucy tuviera que pasar por esas dificultades y las que aun le faltaban, pero simplemente al mirar los ojos esperanzados de la rubia, no tuvo la fuerza ni la voluntad para enojarse con ella; después de reflexionar un poco, decidió dar su opinión.- Debo decir que no me agrada que te responsabilices de esta manera, pero si es lo que tu decides hacer, te seguiré sin importar lo que pase, hasta que el ultimo pedazo de mi cuerpo no sirva y mi magia se extinga.

Y sin poder resistirlo más, Lucy comenzó a llorar. Camino unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo, abrazo a Loki, que con mucho gusto la recibió en sus brazos, le acomodo el cabello y comenzó a decirle palabras para que se calmara, con mucha tranquilidad y ternura.

Gray los observo y disimuladamente sonrió, entendía muy bien las razones de Loki para seguir a Lucy y le gustaba que su amigo buscara una manera de encontrar su felicidad.

Pero giro el rostro y desde el tablón de misiones, observo a Natsu mirando la escena. Serio y calmado, pero a pesar de eso, lo conocía, y sabia que sus ojos emitían mas que molestia; temía que algún tipo de problema se desatara por culpa del asesino de dragones y el espíritu celestial.

-Muchas, muchas gracias- sollozo Lucy y trato de limpiarse las lagrimas, sin embargo, Loki le detuvo y de su saco un pañuelo, con mucha ternura y delicadeza le limpio el rostro y después se lo entrego a Lucy.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, Lucy- le dijo.

-Pero ustedes son tan buenos- comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-Por favor Lucy, ya no llores- le rogo Taurus, que se veía agotado al igual que Aries y virgo.

-Ya no llorare- y uso el pañuelo que le había dado Loki para limpiarse, observo a sus espíritus, aun faltaban varios y temía que fueran a reaccionar de la misma manera que Aquario. -¿se encuentran bien?

-De hecho, perdóneme, señorita Lucy, perdóneme pero no me gustaría abandonarla en estos momentos pero perdóneme creo que mi magia se esta agotando y perdóneme pero no creo aguantar mas- dijo Aries.

-No se preocupen, yo estaré bien- Taurus, Virgo y Aries se despidieron ofreciéndose a ayudarla en cualquier cosa.

-Me retiro también señorita Lucy- dijo Capricornio que no parecía fatigado pero si un tanto cansado.

-Gracias por todo- le dijo antes de que se fuera.

-¿Te importa si me quedo un rato mas Lucy? - Loki parecía tan fresco como cuando había llegado hacia más de una hora.

-Claro- nuevamente se sentaron donde Gray se peleaba con Charlie.

-Niña insoportable- gruñía Gray mientras topaba su frente con la de Charlie con fuerza.

-¡Hey tu! Deja a la niña- le dijo Natsu acercándose con Happy en brazos. Charlie dejo de pelear con Gray y se giro hacia la dirección que Natsu se acercaba, estiro los bracitos para que le cargara.

-Si quieres que te cargue, pídelo- le dijo Lucy con la vaga esperanza de que Charlie decidiera hablar, pero Charlie se negó a hablar nuevamente, Natsu rio ante aquello, le paso a Lucy a Happy que comenzaba a inquietarse y tomo en sus brazos a Charlie.

-Ella se niega a dirigirle la palabra a todos- dijo el peli rosa- no entiendo muy bien por que, pero creo que le da algo de… ¿vergüenza? No se como se dice.

-¿entonces por que a ti si te habla?- se quejo la rubia.

-no lo se- dijo simplemente, dejo a Charlie en la mesa y ya con las manos libres, comenzó a buscar en el bolsillo de su pantalón. – toma luce.

-¿Qué es?- Lucy extendió la mano izquierda y tomo la pequeña cadena de donde colgaba una llave.

-para que puedas entrar cuando gustes, también acomódate como gustes- y se fue a donde Mirajane que escribía en el libro de misiones la que Natsu había tomando. Se despidió de la albina y camino nuevamente donde estaban los niños. Le acaricio la cabeza a Happy y beso la mejilla de Charlie. – me voy de misión, volveré mañana por la noche.

- ten cuidado- se despidió Lucy, que le siguió con la mirada hasta que salió del gremio.

Serio como nunca y con el enojo brillando en sus ojos. Suspiro y se sintió ligeramente nerviosa por saber que tenia la completa disposición de entrara a la casa de Natsu. No sabía muy bien como reaccionar.


	5. Cuatro

**¡Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que dejaron un review en el episodio pasado, también mil gracias a quien agrego a favoritos y a alertas!**

**Fairy tail no me pertenece. **

_**Advertencias**__: A partir de este capitulo subiré el ranking de K+ a T. Pero repito, no hay ningún tipo de escenas ni nada, solo para decir que hay groserías y en algún momento conversaciones ¿adultas? Por así decirlo. _

_**Notas: **__Hola ¿alguien ya vio el ultimo capitulo de anime/manga? Los dos estuvieron intensos a más no poder. Sabía que Michelle no era buena, lo sabía desde el principio. Y el manga, me enamore de Sting pero mi amor por Natsu creció mucho mas. ¿Saben que me gustaría? Que después de los juegos mágicos, Sting y Rogue se unan a Fairy Tail así como Gajeel y Wendy. _

_¿saben que mas me gusto? En el manga, la manera de Natsu de hacer callar alguien, tratare de aplicarla._

_¿Les cuento algo bonito? Ya se como será el clímax de esta historia (aun falta un tanto para llegar ahí) pero en este capitulo he dejado una pequeña pista sobre este ¡Por eso a quien adivine cual es se ganara una piruleta! Mentira, pero se los dejo de tarea._

_Note mucho que les gusto mi Natsu celoso, debo de decir que esa es la manera en la que yo actuó cuando estoy celosa, celo a mis amigas y a mis primos, de ahí en más nadie. ¡Pero no se preocupen no será la ultima vez que lo veamos celoso!_

_En este capitulo veremos entrar a un personaje mas, dando paso a una situación dramática, no digo mas! Pronto también veremos la razón por la que Aquario actúa de la manera en la que actuó,_

_Y por que me lo dijeron lo tengo que repetir (me partí de la risa cuando lo leí) aquí veremos mas cambios hormonales que cuando bobo esponja cuido una ostra con patricio. _

_Bueno, gracias por leer y no olviden dejan su opinión, es muy importante, nos leemos el próximo martes o antes._

* * *

_Niños de… ¿Verdad?_

_-__Mis lagrimas __son una canción,__tan dentro de mi __llevo el dolor __que robo mi corazón.__-_

_Capitulo cuatro._

* * *

Lucy había batallado tanto después de que Natsu había partido, Happy no dejaba de llorar y Charlie no se dejaba agarrar por nadie; cuando definitivamente no podía hacer nada, le rogo a Cana que durmiera ambos niños con su magia.

-Como sea- había contestado mientras tomaba de su botella.

Ya más relajada por ver dormir a Happy y Charlie, se sentó con Happy entre sus brazos, Gray se había ofrecido a cargar a Charlie hasta que despertara.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Lucy?- le pregunto Loki cuando vio que todo se calmo.

-No, no puedo creer lo mal que se pusieron en cuanto Natsu se fue- suspiro y cansada trato de estirar un poco los brazos, debía de comprar una de esas carriolas donde iban los niños o enseñarle a caminar a Happy lo mas antes posible.

Loki no se había movido de su lado, cuando Happy comenzó a llorar había tratado de calmarlo, sin embargo el propio niño se reusó a tocarlo, se aferro a los brazos de Lucy mientras sollozaba.

-¿Necesitas algo?-le pregunto nuevamente Loki preocupado.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, si- no le gustaba la idea de dejar a los niños solos pero necesitaba ir a comprar una carriola por el bien de sus brazos.- Me gustaría que me ayudaras con algo.

_**...**_

Lucy había dejado a Charlie y a Happy en una de las camas de la enfermería del gremio, había amenazado a Gray para que los cuidara mientras ella no estaba; con algo de dinero y un Loki confundido entraron a una de las tiendas donde vendían cosas de bebes.

-Buenos días- saludo a la encargada que estaba detrás de la caja registradora, usaba lentes de fondo de botella, leía un libro y parecía que se había desvelado por tres semanas seguidas. Un poco dudosa de querer molestarla, Lucy insistió.- Disculpe.

-Dígame- le contesto después de que la joven pelirroja tomara un sorbo de la taza de café que tenía a un lado. - ¿En que le puedo ayudar?

-Estoy buscando carriolas y cunas- la joven se levanto de la silla y comenzó a caminar dentro del local, sin entender muy bien, Lucy y Loki la siguieron.

-¿Que tipo de artefacto desea?- le pregunto con voz monótona.

- Necesito una carriola sencilla, la mas simple que tenga- la joven le enseño una carriola de color gris, sin mucho en especial y bastante liviana.- y dos cunas, también lo mas simple que tenga.

Después de pagar, Loki se había ofrecido a llevar la caja de la carriola al gremio usando su velocidad; capricornio también había aparecido para ayudar.

-Permítame llevar las cajas a la casa del joven Natsu- tomo las cajas y desapareció.

_**...**_

Lucy decidió darse un rápido descanso caminando tranquilamente hacia el gremio, para cuando llego Loki y Gray habían fracasado en armar la carriola, Alzack los había movido y en veinte minutos la carriola estaba en pie.

-Experiencia- les dijo para después ir a buscar a su pequeña hija.

-¿Batallaron mucho?- les pregunto Lucy cuando comenzaron a culparse el uno al otro.

-No estoy hecho para cuidar niños- dijo Gray mientras se quitaba la camisa y los zapatos.

-¿Que harás cuando tengas tus hijos con Juvia?- le bromeo Loki, lo único que hizo Gray fue ponerse nervioso y evitar el tema.

-Nunca dije que fuera a tener hijos con Juvia- murmuro y se quito los pantalones.

-Eres un depravado, ponte ropa- regaño Loki mientras Gray comenzaba a maldecir.

-Carajo ¿donde podrá estar?- y mientras Gray se paseaba por todo el gremio semidesnudo, Lucy decidió entrar a ver a los niños.

Charlie tenía en los ojos las lágrimas juntas que amenazaban por salir, con el pulgar, Lucy le limpio. En ese pequeño momento de paz, comenzó a replantearse las palabras de Aquario que aun tenia presentes.

¿Por que había aceptado cuidar de ellos? No lo sabia, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no podía dejarse sin nada, ningún niño merece la soledad pues ella lo conocía de primera mano.

¿Perdería su tiempo con ellos? Esa no era una pregunta que le gustaría responder, lo único que deseaba era no encariñarse con ellos estando en su forma humana, por que sabia que algún momento volverían a ser gatos, ellos no eran niños, y no deseaba tener ese sabor al verlos dejarla. Sabia que sufriría, por lo que, tendría que buscar una manera de revertir la pócima.

-Ma...g...máaaa- susurro Happy dentro de sus sueños.

Le tomo la pequeña manita y suspiro para después salir de ahí y dejarlos dormir.

Cuando llego al comedor donde estaban todos, se sentó junto a Cana, que aun deprimida le comenzó a cuestionar.

-¿Que fue todo el revoltijo que hicieron tus espíritus?-

-Ellos estaban confundidos- dijo Lucy y sintió una incomodidad en el estomago.

-Da igual- Levando la botella de alcohol que tenia en la mano izquierda y con la mano derecha saco sus cartas.- Dime Lucy, se que algo te molesta.

-¿Como puedes fijarte mas en como estoy yo, sin antes tratar de quitarte lo deprimida a ti misma primero?-

-Con el alcohol se me olvida- y comenzó a colocar las cartas en la mesa, Lucy sin saber que esperara observo las cartas.

-¿Que es lo que haces?- le pregunto cuando se canso de verla mover las cartas a diferentes lugares.

-¿Hay algo que te gustaría saber, verdad?- Lucy asintió recordando las palabras de Aquario.- Entonces observa bien.

Cana movió las cartas una vez más y les dio vuelta a unas cuantas.

-¿Que dicen?- le pregunto curiosa.

-Dicen muchas cosas, Lucy- Cana se mordió el pulgar y dejo caer un chorrito de sangre sobre algunas, unas cambiaron de color y otras permanecieron de la misma manera. - Tanto buenas como malas, eres una caja de sorpresas Lucy.

-¿Gracias...?- dijo no muy segura si era un cumplido o un insulto.- ¿no te dicen algo mas especifico?

-Te diré cuatro cosas- levanto la mano izquierda, dejando la botella en la mesa, marcando cuatro dedos. - Dime que quieres escuchar, ¿buenas o malas?

-¿No hay neutras?- Cana negó con la cabeza.

-No, buenas o malas, escoge- le apresuro.

-¿Que te parece dos y dos?-levanto una ceja esperando la respuesta de Cana; ella movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, y se mordió el labio.

-Dos y dos será- recogió las cartas que estaban aun boca abajo sin ser mostradas, acomodo once cartas frente a Lucy en forma de pirámide hacia ella. - Aquí.

Coloco el dedo índice que su mano derecha sobre la carta que estaba en la punta.

-Deberás de tomar una decisión, muy seria... - bajo la mano a la fila siguiente y le guiño el ojo.- cuando lo hagas debes de tratar no dañar a esos dos hombres.

-¿son las buenas o malas?- Cana se encogió en hombros y sonrió de manera picara.

-Como tu lo veas- bajo la mano a la siguiente fila. - No dejes que las palabras de los demás te dañen, ahora más que nunca hay gente que te necesita firme.

-¿esa es la segunda?- Cana negó con la cabeza.

-La ultima es esta Lucy, escúchame bien- Lucy no entendió muy bien por que la miraba de una manera muy pervertida. Cana carraspeo y se acerco para susurrarle.- ¿eres virgen?

-¿Que...?- pregunto sin entender, Cana le continuo mirando de manera insistente y después de sonrojarse asintió con la cabeza y Cana sonrió.

-Veinte años y aun virgen- negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. - Cuando lo hagas por primera vez, Lucy, hazlo completamente por amor y no te cui...

-¿Hacerlo?- pregunto sin entender.

-Además de virgen, inocente- Cana se rio de ella, tomo su botella, sin dejar de sonreír se bajo de la mesa.- ¡Muchas gracias, Lucy! ¡Me has alegrado el día! Me voy a hacer una misión, nos vemos.

-Espera Cana, ¿que querías decir con eso?- Cana se tapo los oídos con los dedos y fue a escoger una misión.

Lucy suspiro y resignada, decidió pensar en otra cosa.

-Creo que iré a la biblioteca-

_**...**_

Lucy había durado media hora buscando libros de pociones que le pudieran dar una pista sobre la composición de la pócima que Charlie, Lily y Happy tomaron; tuvo que tomar un par de libros y llevárselos pues escucho el llanto de alguno de los niños, para cuando llego a la enfermería, Loki trataba de hacer callar a Happy.

-Vamos Happy, no llores- pero el niño parecía llorar con mas fuerza cuando escuchaba a Loki.

-Paggggpáaaaa- sollozaba Happy, con las manitas hechas puños y la cara roja con lágrimas cayéndole por todo el rostro.- Maggggááaaa.

-Oh, Happy- susurro Lucy parada en la entrada, pero a pesar de ser solo un murmullo Happy pareció escucharla, pues dejo de sollozar y comenzó a buscar a Lucy. Gimió nuevamente cuando la encontró y amenazo con volver a llorar.

-Calma, calma- Lucy lo tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a arrullarlo, Happy sollozaba cada vez más bajito, llamando a madre.

Loki no podía evitar mirar de una manera tierna a Lucy, se veía demasiado hermosa cuando su instinto maternal salía a flote. Se sonrojo y dejo de mirarla. Le parecía tan débil que Lucy le lograra causar tantas cosas con tan solo mirarla.

Lucy era especial, para cada persona de una manera diferente, sin embargo para el, Lucy era su todo, no se avergonzaría de decirlo frente a todos y dejárselo en claro a todos aquellos que estaban interesados en la rubia, incluyendo a Natsu.

-¿Estas bien, Loki?- le pregunto en voz baja. Se veía nervioso y rojo de los pómulos, inocentemente le pregunto y se arrepintió al verlo salir tan bruscamente de sus pensamientos. - ¿te moleste?, disculpa.

-Para nada Lucy- le sonrió y miro como Happy había vuelto a dormir sobre Lucy.

-Creo que me iré a casa, ¿te quieres quedar otro rato?- Negó con la cabeza despeinando sus cabellos.

-Creo que es momento que me marche, tengo unas cosas que hacer- se acerco a ella y se inclino ligeramente para besarle la frente dejándola sonrojada. - Cualquier cosa llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si- y Loki sonrió para luego desaparecer. Lucy suspiro cuando se fue y se hizo aire con la mano para quitarse lo rojo.

-¿Pero que sucede conmigo?- se cuestiono dejando a Happy sobre la cama una vez mas.

Charlie dormía tranquilamente mientras Happy se acomodaba ocupando mucho espacio. - Creo que es hora de ir a casa.

-¿Necesita mi ayuda princesa?- apareció la peli rosa.

-Que haría yo sin ti, virgo-

_**...**_

Lucy puso a Happy en la carriola aun dormido y cargo a Charlie, Virgo movía la carriola para "arrullar a Happy".

-Si yo fuera el, ya estaría vomitando- se quejo Gray, sin embargo Happy dormía tranquilamente.

Tras ponerle una cobija a Happy encima, conseguirle una chamarra a Virgo y Lucy ponerse otra, tapando a Charlie con una manta, se despidieron de todos y entraron a la ligera lluvia que había.

-Que raro- se quejo Lucy.- Dijeron que hoy no llovería.

-La madre naturaleza tiene la última palabra, princesa- dijo Virgo.

_**...**_

Con un poco de miedo, Lucy giro la llave de la puerta y esta se abrió haciendo un rechinido, a tientas busco el encendedor de pared para prender la luz, en cuanto lo movió al lado contrario, el recibidor de ilumino.

Se sentía extraña al entrar a una casa (que no fuera la suya) con tanta familiaridad. El recibidor estaba ordenado, tal y como lo había limpiado la ultima vez que había estado ahí, hace mas de dos años atrás.

Seguramente habían tratado de mantenerlo de la misma manera lo más que pudieran.

-Princesa, ¿por que estamos aquí?- le pregunto virgo.

-Por que aquí estaremos un tiempo- le dijo y decidió subir las escaleras para buscar las habitaciones.

Había tres puertas, en una tenia tallado "Happy" y en otra había, hasta el final, un feo dibujo de un Dragon; Lucy supuso que era la habitación de Natsu, por que se aseguro que estuviera bien serrada y entro a la de Happy; Dentro estaban las dos cunas que había comprado por la tarde, ya armadas, le agradeció a Capricornio el gesto y dejo a Charlie en la que era de color amarillo.

Le tapo con la cobija y le acaricio las mejillas. Se aseguro de subir la baranda completamente y bajo para ver como virgo sacaba a Happy de la carriola.

-Ven, virgo- le indico y subió las escaleras, hizo lo mismo con Happy y le dejo dentro de la cuna de color verde limón. Se coloco la chamarra y se giro hacia

Virgo.- ¿Te molestaría cuidarlos un ratito? Necesito ir a mi casa por unas cosas.

-Con gusto me quedo princesa- le dijo.

Lucy le dejo la mochila donde tenia pocas cosas de los bebes y salió disparada hacia su casa. Cada que se acercaba a las calles cerca de su casa, sentía como la lluvia aumentaba. Cuando llego a su casa, observo a alguien parado frente a su puerta.

-¿Lucy?- le pregunto quien estaba parado ahí, bajo la lluvia, escurriendo agua.

-¿Juvia? Por dios, esta empapada- le tomo de la mano y la hizo entrar a su casa y rápidamente le coloco una toalla en los hombros envolviéndola. Tomo otra toalla y se la paso por la cabeza.

Entonces noto como la maga del agua tenia los ojos rojos y los pómulos inyectados de sangre, se mordía el labio inferior y temblaba.

-¿Que sucede, Juvia?- le pregunto agarrándola de los hombros.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la maga del agua y tartamudeando le respondio.

-Juvia... ne-necesita-ta t-tú ayu-ayuda- Lucy le abrazo mientras ella comenzaba a llorar con más fuerza.

-Lo que necesites, Juvia- la maga del agua trato de tranquilizarse sola y cuando pudo hablo.

-Ju-Juvia... Ella - suspiro nuevamente y Lucy la movió ara hacerla sentar en el sillón rosa.

-Tranquila Juvia, respira y tranquilízate- le dijo Lucy, le tomo de las manos y comenzó a hacer círculos sobre sus manos.

-Juvia... ufff... Juvia cree que algo esta mal con ella- dijo por fin ya mas tranquila pero aun con los ojos rojos.

-¿Que es lo sientes?-

-Juvia sabe que algo esta mal con ella- suspiro y inhalo repetidas veces. - Juvia ha estado sangrando mucho.

-...- sin entender la razón por la que le decía aquello, Juvia miro el techo mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir nuevamente.

-Juvia esta embarazada- A Lucy se le corto el aire y no se movió, abrió los ojos y sin parpadear, entendió lo que sucedía.

Había que hacer algo, rápido.


	6. Cinco

_**¡Gracias por todos y cada uno de los review! También por los favoritos y alertas, desde el fondo de de mi corazón se los agradezco.**_

_**Fairy tail no me pertenece.**_

_**Advertencias:**_ _Si, tal vez este sea un capitulo de lo que llaman "fuerte", lean las notas para mas información._

_**Notas: **__Hola, disculpen que me atrasara un día, pero no tuve un buen comienzo de semana, pero que mas da._

_Este capitulo es un poco mas largo, ¿recuerdan en que termino el ultimo capitulo? Pues en este sabremos que es lo que sucederá, por favor, si son muy sensibles y desean seguir leyendo, por favor háganlo con calma, no hay ninguna prisa, recuerden mantener la calma._

_Si al finalizar de leer, quieren mandarme a asesinar, espero me avisen por un review primero, para organizar mis horarios (¿?) no diré mucho, solo que espero y les guste, recuerden que la historia tiene mucho por delante. Nos leemos pronto._

* * *

_**Niños de… ¿verdad?**_

_**- Mira, como la nieve cae lentamente y se derrite en mi manos es como si de pronto desapareciera y nunca hubiera estado aquí -**_

_**Capitulo cinco.**_

* * *

A pesar de no tener palabras que decir, Lucy se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar el directorio telefónico, cuando lo encontró tomo el teléfono inalámbrico y comenzó a buscar. Encontró el número de un doctor de veinticuatro horas y llamo.

-Oficina del Doctor Smith, buenas tardes, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?- Contesto lo que seria una joven.

-Buenas tardes- respondio Lucy automáticamente, ¿aun serian tarde? O ¿ya era de noche? - Necesito hacer una cita urgente.

-Muy bien, ¿para cuando la necesita?-

-Puedo ir ya mismo- pregunto esperanzada mientras miraba a Juvia.

-Claro que si, el doctor la puede atender- escucho como movían varias cosas del otro lado de la línea, poco después la joven volvió a hablar.- ¿A nombre de quien la

Apunto?

-Juvia Loxar- dijo rápidamente, la joven apunto y sin más colgó. Se puso de pie para buscar una chamarra para Juvia.- Levántate Juvia, necesitamos ir ya mismo.

-Lucy-hablo Juvia en voz baja, tan lentamente que a Lucy le parecía interminable.-Muchas, muchas gracias.

-No te preocupes- y salieron a la lluvia para dirigirse al consultorio medico.

Para cuando llegaron eran las ocho de la noche, Lucy estaba preocupada, esperaba que Charlie y Happy decidieran dormir más de lo necesario.

-Hola- saludo Lucy a la recepcionista, con la cara estirada y labial rojo chillante parecía de tal vez unos treinta años.

-Buenas noches-

-Llame hace unos momentos para hacer cita urgente- lo joven comenzó a mover papeles.

-¿Juvia Loxar?- Lucy asintió. - Tome asiento un momento, le avisare al doctor que an llegado. Lucy se sentó junto a Juvia, que temblaba de pies a cabeza, le tomo la mano y trato de hacerla calmar.

La joven salió de una puerta y les indico que la siguieran, Lucy tuvo que empujara a Juvia para que se moviera, pues la joven caminaba demasiado deprisa a pesar de usar tacones de más de diez centímetros.

-¡Buuuuuuuenas Noches Jovencitas!- El doctor que atenderá a Juvia, era un hombre canoso con lentes que estaban más grandes que su cara, con el cabello canoso y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. - Díganme, ¿en que les puedo ayudar?

-...- Lucy espero a que Juvia hablara, pero al dirigirle una mirada vio como comenzaba temblar nuevamente con las pupilas dilatas; por lo que decidió hablar ella.- Mi amiga esta embarazada.

-Feeeeelicidades, Jovencita-

-Pero, me dijo que ha estado sangrando- y la gran sonrisa que el señor tenia en el rostro desapareció.

-Muy bien, ¿cuanto tiempo tiene de embarazo?- Lucy miro a Juvia pero ella no

Respondio.

-No lo se-

-Muy bien, te tomare algo de sangre y te hare una ecografía- Lucy tuvo que mover nuevamente a la peli azul para que fuera a una sala continua a esa oficina. Le tomo la presión, la peso y le quito apenas un chorrito de sangre, desapareció un momento y volvió a entrar.

-Recuéstate en la camilla- Lucy le tomo de la mano y le hizo moverse.- Necesito que se le descubras el vientre.

Lucy asintió, el doctor se había rendido de dirigirse a Juvia, por lo que comenzó a hablarle a Lucy.

-Sentirá frio, si gustas, tómale de la mano- le dijo a Lucy, le comenzó a colocar el liquido frio y paso la maquita por el vientre de Juvia. El doctor miraba fijamente la pantalla concentrado, moviendo el aparato de un lado al otro, hasta que sonrió ligeramente y señalo la pantalla.- Este el feto.

Lucy tuvo que acercarse para poder verlo con la claridad, lo único que veía era puntos blancos y negros,

-Es muy pequeño- susurro Juvia, ella si lo había encontrado al contrario de Lucy.

-Si, parece que tienes cinco semanas de gestación- el doctor nuevamente se mostraba muy serio, dejo la maquina de un lado y con dos de sus dedos, palpo en la cadera de Juvia muy cerca del hueso.

-Arg- Juvia hizo un gesto de dolor y comenzó a respirar de manera anormal.

-Lo que me temía- dijo para si mismo el hombre. Le tendió a Lucy una toalla y ella le limpio el vientre a Juvia. - si gustan volver a mi oficina.

Una vez mas los tres sentados, el doctor comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-Verán, en estas ocasiones es cuando odio mi trabajo- entre los cajones saco un cartón donde se mostraba el aparato reproductor femenino. - Veras querida, esto es algo difícil pero es necesario.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- pregunto Lucy.

-Verán, jovencita- se dirigió a Juvia y por primera vez la peli azul le ponía atención. Se paso una mano por el cuello y suspiro- tienes un embarazo ectópico.

Levanto el cartón y con un marcador negro hizo un circulo en una de las trompas de

Falopio.

-Para explicarlo de esta manera, el feto esta creciendo aquí- señalo el círculo.

-¿y eso es malo?- pregunto Juvia.

-Si, muy malo- suspiro.- Veras, el feto no puede crecer correctamente en el lugar en cuestión, por lo que necesitas ser intervenida antes de que te dañe a ti.

-¿In...tervenida?- el doctor asintió. Lucy no sabía si llorar o preocuparse primero por Juvia.

Ella no se movía, apenas si respiraba, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y se veía como comenzaba a temblar nuevamente.

-Si, debes de ser intervenida lo más antes posible-

-¿No hay algún tratamiento?- pregunto Lucy esperanzada.

-Me temo que no, hay algo que me preocupa y eso es el tiempo de gestación, por lo que observe, los síntomas ya se están haciendo presentes, si dejamos pasar mas tiempo, será demasiado dañino para ella- el doctor señalo a Juvia que se mantenía en la misma posición.-Lo mas pronto posible.

-¿Que tanto?-

-Si es posible, mañana mismo la podríamos operar-

_**... **_

En ese momento, Natsu odiaba todo a su alrededor.

-Malditos arboles, malditos mocosos, malditos ricos asquerosos- murmuraba mientras caminaba detrás una carreta.

Había tomado una misión sencilla y con buena paga; cuidar a una niña que debía ser escoltada de magnolia a la ciudad vecina, sencillo. Pero no conto con que la niña le gritara al oído todo el tiempo, le golpeara con una fea muñeca que no soltaba y llorara cada cinco minutos por cualquier tontería.

"Que vas muy rápido, vas muy lento, no me gusta tu cabello, estas viejo, no me gusta este camino, no quiero que estés dentro, hace frio"

Lo único que deseaba era llegar a su casa, sabia que lo tendría a todo, podría jugar con Happy, Escuchar a Charlie hablar y ver a Lucy.

Lucy.

Suspiro en cuanto su rostro se coloco en su memoria.

-¡No suspires! ¡Mono feo!- le chillo la niña desde dentro del carruaje.

Natsu desea recibir su paga y largarse para poder ver a Lucy.

No malcriare a Charlie, se repetía a si mismo.

_**...**_

Para cuando Lucy y Juvia llegaron a la casa de Natsu pasaban las diez de la noche.

Caían pocas gotas del cielo, hacia un poco de frio pero en cuanto entraron a la casa se sintió la calidez.

Y un Happy subido en una nube rosa que se movía de un lado a otro.

-¿Pero que...?- Lucy vio como Aries le leía un cuento a Charlie.

-Señorita Lucy- Aries corrió hacia ella. - Pensé que algo le había pasado, perdóneme por preocuparme, pero estaba muy preocupada, perdóneme.

-No te preocupes Aries, lamento haber tardado tanto ¿y virgo?- Lucy paso dentro y dejo la gran bolsa llena de ropa que llevaba para tomar a Happy entre sus brazos.

-Ella se sentía cansada y me llamo, perdóneme- Aries también se veía un poco cansada, por lo que Lucy se tranquilizo.

-Muchas gracias por venir, vuelve y descansa mucho ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo, Aries sonriendo desapareció.

-Magggmaa- le saludo Happy abrazándola.

-...- Charlie estiro sus brazos hacia Lucy para darle entender que también quería que la cargara. Se bajo del sillón y camino hacia la rubia y comenzó a jalarle de la bota para que le pusiera atención.

-Espera un segundo Charlie- Lucy no podía hacer que Happy la soltara, se dio la vuelta con Juvia - ¿Podrías cargarlo un segundo?

-...- un poco inseguro, Juvia tomo a Happy entre sus brazos para que Lucy cargara a Charlie.

-J...via, via, via, ¡Via!- gritaba Happy mientras le tomaba el cabello.

-¿Lucy esta viviendo con Natsu?- susurro Juvia.

-No es lo que piensas- le contesto rápido. Le invito a sentarse en el sillón.

-Via, via, via, viiiiiiiiiiiia- Happy había hecho una canción con lo que podía decir del nombre de Juvia y la cantaba mientras con sus manitas agarraba el cabello azul bastante parecido al suyo propio.

-¿Quieres un té?- le pregunto Lucy.

-Por favor- le respondio aun con un hilo de voz.

Lucy puso bastante agua a calentar, haría un té para Juvia y para ella, además de los biberones de Charlie y Happy, busco en la bolsa donde llevaba varias cosas de los niños y saco dos frasquitos de comida procesada. Le puso un babero a Charlie y otro a Happy, preparo los te y los biberones, coloco todo en la pequeña mesita del centro de la sala, le dio una cucharita a Charlie y sola comenzó a comer, tomo a Happy y se lo puso entre las piernas y le comenzó a dar de comer de igual manera.

-Lucy es maravillosa-susurro Juvia. Le sorprendía la rapidez con la hacia las cosas y la facilidad con la que se movía en una casa que no era de ella.

-Para nada- le contesto.

Juvia tomo la tasa de Té y comenzó a beber lentamente sin ninguna prisa. Observo a Happy se parecía mucho a ella en el color de cabello y lo blanco de la piel, rápidamente podría pasar por su hijo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le pregunto Lucy cuando la vio sonreír sin dejar de ver a Happy.

-Juvia se siente mejor, muchas gracias- suspiro y miro a Charlie. Con algo de dificultad la pequeña comía embarrándose todo en la cara, pero a pesar de eso no dejaba de comer.

-Charlie es un poco terca, ¿no crees?- Le pregunto Lucy mientras le limpiaba el rostro a la albina.

-Si, Juvia apenas puede creer que sean los gatos- Juvia hacia visto a Lily en Fairy Hills cuando Erza llegaba con el día anterior por la noche, le había preguntado y la pelirroja de había explicado todo lo sucedido.

-Si, yo tampoco lo creía pero mírame ahora, me desvivo por ellos-

-¡Via! ¡Via! ¡Viiiiiiia!- a pesar de estar comiendo Happy comenzó a cantar nuevamente

Usando nombre Juvia.

-Juvia...- Lucy le llamo. La peli azul suspiro, ya sabia lo que se venia.

-Creo que Juvia necesita contarte algo, ¿no crees?- Lucy se sintió nerviosa, no quería ser chismosa ni nada parecido pero ese gusanito de la curiosidad le picaba como mil abejas.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, Juvia- Lucy tomo a Charlie que se había quedado dormida mientras tomaba de su baso la leche preparada.

-Juvia quiere hacerlo- Lucy asintió.

-De acuerdo, subiré a Charlie, ¿pues cuidar de Happy un segundo?-

_**...**_

Lucy le puso a Charlie el mameluco y la tapo con dos cobijas. Dejo la puerta de la habitación abierta quería escuchar si llegaba a llorar.

Bajo las escaleras y vio como Juvia cargaba a Happy, parado sobre las rodillas de ella, saltando y cantando.

-Via, viiia, via, via, viiiia- Lucy rio y se acerco para cargarlo.

-Ven aquí Happy- el niño con gusto fue a los brazos de su "madre" y se acomodo mientras ella se sentaba en el sillón a un lado de juvia.

-¿Por donde debe de comenzar Juvia?- pregunto la maga del agua.

-Donde tú gustes- le contesto Lucy.

-Gray y Juvia están juntos- soltó de la nada. Lucy casi se cae del sillón al escucharla.- ¿Sabes? Se lo íbamos a decir a todos cuando Juvia volviera de la misión en la que estaba.

-Felicidades- Lucy ya se imaginaba que algo así pasaba, pues cada vez que preguntaba por la llegada de Juvia, Gray se ponía como loco gritando cosas que nadie entendía, soltó una risita al recordarlo.- Me alegro mucho por ustedes.

-Gracias- susurro y bajo la cabeza.- Juvia tiene miedo. Después de esto Gray ya no quera a Juvia.

-Para nada, estoy segura que Gray no haría algo como eso- le regaño. - No es algo que pudieras controlar o que tuvieras la culpa.

-Juvia tiene un cuerpo defectuoso- se dejo caer hacia atrás mientras las lagrimas volvían a salir.

-Todas tenemos el mismo riesgo, Juvia, no eres solo tu- Lucy le paso un pañuelo para que se limpiara el rostro. No quería verla tan deprimida, le recordaba cuando estaba en Phantom Lord, y eso no le gustaba.- ¿Te quedaras a dormir? ¿Verdad?

-Natsu no se enojara- pregunto un poco más tranquila. Lucy negó con la cabeza.

-Natsu no esta, esta en una misión, volverá mañana- le aviso, entonces Juvia sonrió.

-Muchas gracias por todo Lucy- le agradeció por decima vez.

-Para algo son las amigas, ¿no?-

_**...**_

-Demonios- susurro Lucy, era la primera noche que pasaría en esa casa y ya estaba invadiendo la habitación de Natsu.

Abrió la puerta y con algo de intranquilidad, entro; a oscuras busco el interruptor y encendió la luz.

La habitación de Natsu era normal, una cama, dos muebles, un closet, montones de ropa regada por el suelo, otro montón de papeles por el otro.

Le había dejado la habitación de Happy a Juvia, le aviso que los niños no despertaban en la noche, por si llegaban a hacerlo, le llamara. Se sorprendió, en cuanto Juvia coloco la cabeza sobre la almohada, callo completamente dormida.

Lucy suspiro, comenzó a recoger los montones de ropa, para dejarlos en el canasto que había dentro del closet, acomodo una que otras cosas y listo, la habitación estaba mas limpia.

Se quito la ropa y su puso una camiseta y un pantalón para dormir, movió la

Sobrecama color rojo quemado y se metió dentro.

En cuanto se acomodo, sintió por completo ese olor de Natsu, ese mismo olor que nunca podía clasificar o describir; lo que si sabia era que le encantaba ese olor.

En cuanto cerro los ojos, junto las cobijas a su alrededor, a pesar de que Natsu no estaba con ella, podía sentir ese calor que le rodeaba.

Escucho unos golpecitos en la puerta, entre asustada y extrañada abrió la puerta y se encontró con Charlie; con el dedo pulgar en la boca y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Que pasa?- La pequeña estiro sus bracitos y Lucy le cargo. - ¿Quieres dormir con migo?

La pequeña asintió, y ambas se metieron en la cama nuevamente, Charlie se acomodo muy cerca de Lucy, la rubia paso su brazo por la pequeña y la acerco mas.

Se sentía triste por saber que era "tía" pero que pronto dejaría de serlo, no había nada más triste que ver a una madre perder a sus hijos, no podía imaginar lo que sentía Juvia.

Lucy no quería llegar a pasar eso jamás, se regaño a si misma y vio como Charlie se

Había dormido.

Ella también necesitaba descansar, mañana tendría un día muy agitado.

Había que dormir.

_**...**_

Cuando Lucy despertó, los rayos del sol eran tapados nuevamente por las grises nubes, Charlie aun dormida y suponía que pasaban las ocho de la mañana. Seguramente Happy ya estaría despierto y con hambre, se puso de pie y dejo a

Charlie dormida, cubierta por las cobijas para que no se fuera a caer.

Le costo mucho levantarse y alegarse de la calidad de la sobrecama. Pero Happy tendría hambre.

-Via, via, viiiia, via, via viiiia- escucho a Happy cantar por el pasillo y se apresuro, seguramente el niño trataba de despertar a Juvia y lo que más necesitaba era descansar.

Cuando se asomo por la puerta vio como Happy daba vueltas en la cama, cantando y con Juvia observándolo.

Lucy supo que Juvia estaba sufriendo por el simple hecho de verle la mirada.

-Hola Lucy- le saludo Juvia.

-Hola, ¿como amaneciste?- le pregunto mientras entraba a la habitación y se acercaba a Happy.

-Via, via, viiiia- susurraba Happy mientras jugaba con las cobijas.

-Tranquila- susurro.

-Me llevare a Happy, ¿quieres desayunar algo?- le pregunto Lucy, tratando de parecer normal.

-¿Lucy?- le llamo Juvia antes de que saliera de la habitación con Happy en brazos.

-¿Si?- Lucy se giro.

-¿te podría pedir un ultimo favor?- le rogo con la voz cortada.

-Puedes pedirme todos los que gustes- Lucy juraría que Juvia estaba por ponerse a llorar.

-¿Podrías acompañarme con Polyushka? Y... - susurro, indecisa comenzó a ver sus manos y a respirar para tranquilizarse. - y... podrías llamar a... a gray.

-¿quieres que le cuente lo que sucede?-

-Por favor- rogo nuevamente.

-Claro que si- Juvia se cambio y se fue a Fairy Hills, ahí se verían para ir a ver a Polyushka, dado que ella era la "doctora" oficial del gremio, Juvia sentía que sentiría más seguridad con ella que teniendo una operación con un doctor normal.

Lucy baño a ambos niños como nunca pensó que lo haría, les dio un jugo mientras ella se bañaba igual de rápido.

Llamo a Virgo para que le ayudara a ir al gremio, cargo a Charlie, que nuevamente no se dejo cargar por Virgo.

-Mira- caminaron hacia la barra donde la albina platicaba con Gray.

-Buenos días Lucy, ¿sucede algo?- Lucy se acerco a ella y le susurro lentamente.

-Es una urgencia, ¿podrías cuidar de los niños?- Mirajane asintió seria, cargo a Charlie.

-...- la pequeña hizo un sonido para llamar a Lucy.

-Volveré pronto, duerme- y como si fuera magia, la pequeña niña se acomodo y cerro

Los ojos.

-Guau, Lucy, si que tienes un don- le alabo Gray. Lucy le agradeció a virgo y dejo la carneola de Happy cerca de Mirajane; con un rostro serio se acerco a Gray. - ¿sucede algo?

-Gray, necesito que me acompañes- y sin poner un pero, ambos salieron del gremio

Hacia Fairy Hills.

Y Lucy comenzó a hablar.

_**...**_

Gray se dejo caer al suelo mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos. Lucy no quiso decir nada, pero no quería verlo de esa manera.

-¿Gray...?- pregunto lentamente.

-Gray-le dijo firme, aun que por dentro sentía que su garganta se desgarraba.- Gray levántate.

-...-no recibió respuesta, por lo que lo volvió a intentar.

-Gray, levántate, Juvia te necesita-respiro para tranquilizarse.-Necesitamos ir, ahora es cuando mas te necesita.

-No tienes idea de como se siente-le contesto. Se quito las manos de la cara, respiro y se puso de pie.

-Pero lo sentiré cuando Happy y Charlie vuelvan a se gatos-le respondio Lucy.

Ella aceptaba la realidad, a pensar de tenerlos con ella tan solo un par de días, sentía que no podía vivir sin ellos. Quería vivir para ver por ellos, quería verlos crecer, deseaba escuchar para siempre a Happy llamándole mamá, quería escuchar la voz de Charlie quería tener un familia.-pero se que podrán con esto, son fuertes, debes de ser fuerte Gray, necesitas ser ese pilar que Juvia necesita ahora.

Ninguno volvió a decir ninguna palabra hasta que llegaron a Fairy Hills, Juvia estaba caminando hacia la entrada cuando llegaron.

-..Gray...-Lucy observo como Gray caminaba hacia ella y le tomaba de la mano, sin ninguno decir palabra comenzaron su camino hacia la casa de Polyushka.

…

- o niña-dijo Polyushka en cuanto abrió la puerta y vio a Juvia, no hubo necesidad de nada. - Ven dentro, necesitamos empezar.

-...- Juvia soltó la mano de Gray y miro a Lucy, la rubia que se mantenía a distancia, entendió y se acerco para poder entrar a la casa.

-Ven y ayúdame Lucy- le dijo Polyushka.

-Todo estará bien- le hablo por primera vez Gray.

-Pero... - Juvia le miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, una vez mas se acerco para abrazarlo. - discúlpeme, Juvia no es buena para tener...

-No digas eso- le impidió terminar la frase. El abrazo con fuerza mientras hablaba.- Eres perfecta, y mientras vivas, podremos tener muchos más.

-¡Niña! ¡Ven ahora o voy por ti!- le grito Polyushka desde dentro de la casa. A paso lento Juvia entro mirando por última vez a Gray, entro cerrando la puerta.

Y gray se sentó recargándose en un árbol a esperar. No había nada más que hacer, solo esperar.

Todo esta bien, los problemas se pueden solucionar, Diría Ur.

-La muerte no se puede solucionar-

_**...**_

Lucy salió de la casa de Polyushka dos horas después, con ojeras y respirando irregularmente. Se sentó al lado de Gray miro hacia el cielo por igual que el.

-Todo este bien- susurro.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Lucy- le contesto. Gray sabia, pues hacia sentido desde el comienzo, que Lucy había usado su propia magia para que Polyushka la usara de soporte.- Muchas gracias.

Lucy ya no le respondio pues callo completamente dormida, recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Gray.

-¿Como te sientes?-Loki apareció frente a ellos, como siempre elegantemente.

-No hay nada que sentir-le respondio Gray, de una manera tan seca que a Loki le pareció completamente nueva viniendo del mago de hielo.

-Me llevare a Lucy-le dijo. Tomo a Lucy entre sus brazos, sin bruscos movimientos se despidió y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Natsu.

* * *

_Cuando llueva por montones, yo seré tu paraguas __  
__Cuando el viento sople fuertemente, yo seré tu muralla__  
__No importa, la profunda obscuridad de la tarde por que__  
__el mañana por fin llegara_


	7. Seis

_**¡Liz es completamente feliz! Juro que llore cuando vi mi bandeja de entrada llena de alertas, favoritos y review, ¡26 reviews en un solo capitulo! Desde el fondo de mi corazón les agradezco a todos y a cada uno de ustedes que se tomo la molestia de leer mi historia y darme una opinión sobre la misma, son todos unos amores.**_

_**Advertencias:**_ _Romance, romance everywere. (¿)_

_**Notas:**_ _¡Hola! Un capitulo nuevo, me gusto mucho como me quedo el final, se que a ustedes también les gustara._

_Creo que el capitulo pasado debí de haber cambiado el ranking a Drama, pero lo dejare como esta; muchos sufrieron, de extraña manera me alegre cuando leí que me decían que lloraron, ¡los hombres de verdad lloran! (no se por que lo dije si soy mujer), recuerden que aun falta mucho para el final, pero mucho, los demás personas que no he mencionado saldrán en algún momento, y en el futuro habrá sorpresas, así que, no dejen de leer!_

_Les tengo una mala noticia, esta semana que esta por empezar, tengo que estudiar, pues la primera semana de agosto tengo exámenes parciales, por lo que, el próximo capitulo será hasta el próximo domingo y de ahí descansare una semana, pero les prometo que serán largos y llenos de emoción._

Sin mas que decir, solo que donde vivo esta lloviendo y hay truenos y me estoy muriendo de miedo (les tengo pánico) y estoy haciendo brownies, nada de eso viene al caso.

Ahora si, muchas gracias por leer, recuerden que su opinión es muy importante, disfruten de la lectura y nos leemos hasta el próximo domingo.

* * *

_**Niños de… ¿Verdad?**_

_**-**__**Nuevas vidas nacerán y otras más terminarán**__**y eso se repite en un ciclo infinito.-**_

_**Capitulo Seis.**_

* * *

Natsu quería llegar a su casa y dormir durante veinte días, llenarse el estomago con toneladas de comida y como siempre, desde que la conoció, contarle a Lucy como le había ido.

-Seguro que se sorprende cuando le diga que no destruí nada- rio para si mismo, mientras aun seguía su camino, le faltaba muy poco para llegar a Magnolia, tal vez veinte minutos, desde lejos podía ver ya la gran ciudad dividida ala mitad.

El clima estaba igual de como se había ido, con grandes nubes amenazando con llover, el viento fuerte y sin ningún rayo de sol. El simple hecho de observar, deprimía.

Pero debía de alegrarse, por fin estaba en casa y podría descansar un par de días.

Decidió dejar sus cosas en su casa antes de ir al gremio.

La puerta estaba abierta y con lentitud entro, la sala estaba vacía, pero llena de olores, el de Happy y Charlie, un poco de Virgo y Aries, un tanto de Juvia y podía jurar que estaba el olor de Loki, y como espero desde el momento en el que le dio la llave de su casa, el olor de Lucy estaba en toda la casa; cualquier persona que entrara no podría sentir cualquiera de esos olores, pero para el, era mas que pan comido.

Dejo caer la mochila apoyada en la pared y se quito las botas que llevaba puestas, quería ponerse sus sandalias como nunca había querido.

Ligeramente extrañado de que no escuchara ningún ruido, ninguna voz y que la puerta estuviera abierta, pasaba de medio día, podría jurar que Lucy y los niños estarían en e gremio, pero Lucy no era tan descuidada como para dejar la puerta abierta.

Los pies le rogaron descansar cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras, mientras subía podía comenzar a escuchar un sonido y un par de olores. Sabia que Lucy estaba ahí, llorando, por el olor a lagrimas y los sollozos, cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta desde el momento de entrar.

Aun caminando con lentitud para no hacer ruido, fue hacia la habitación de Happy; y ahí estaba Lucy, sentada en la orilla de la cama, mientras lloraba cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-Por que, por que- susurraba en una voz tan baja, que podría jurar que apenas si la escucho.

-¿Lucy?- hablo por primera vez asustándola, ella salto de su lugar y le miro. Ella se veía demasiado pálida, eso asusto a Natsu.- ¿Que sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Natsu...- la escucho decir mientras de sus ojos aun caían lágrimas. Natsu se acerco más a ella.

-¿Que sucede, Lucy?- le pregunto mas preocupado.

-Yo no... no podía ... apenas lo-lo ... so-soporte - trato de hablar tartamudeando, con el cuerpo temblándole y con la boca seca.

-Lucy dime, ¿Sucedió algo malo?- le pregunto estando frente a ella, con mucho cuidado le tomo de los hombros e hizo que lo mirara.

-si- asintió Lucy y comenzó a llorar con fuerza nuevamente.

-Deja de llorar y respóndeme- Natsu comenzaba a asustarse y a desesperarse. - ¿Estas bien? ¿Y los niños? ¿Ellos están bien?

Lucy volvió asentir, tranquilizando más a Natsu, _que bonita bienvenida_, pensó.

-Entonces ¿que sucedió?- le pregunto con voz mas calmada, no sabia muy bien como o qué hacer para calmarla, por lo que la acerco un poco a el para abrazarla, Lucy se acomodo estando recargada en el, le abrazo por la cintura y continuo llorando.

Un poco nervioso Natsu le abrazo, colocando sus brazos sobre los hombros de ella, tocándole el cabello para calmarla, no le gustaba ver llorar a las mujeres, mucho menos a Lucy, pero dentro de el, sentía que era necesario que la dejara llorar.

Veinte minutos después, Natsu sentía sus pies morir, si seguía parado se los cortaría, pero por Lucy, todo valdría la pena.

-Muchas, muchas gracias, Natsu- le dijo con voz ronca cuando comenzó a calmarse, se sentía tonta por haber llorado de esa manera, no quería separarse de el, pero seguro que estaría cansado y ella no quería incomodarlo.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, Lucy- le dijo. Sentía como Lucy le soltaba lentamente y como si lo hiciera a fuerzas, por lo que la soltó sin más y le paso las manos por los hombros. - ¿Me puedes decir ya, el por que llorabas?

-Veras- Lucy se pasó la mano izquierda por los ojos para quitarse las lágrimas que pudiera tener. - Juvia vino a mí el día de ayer, me dijo que estaba embarazada pero que se encontraba mal, físicamente.

-¿Em...barazada?- Natsu busco dentro, muy dentro de su cerebro todo lo relacionado con eso.

-Iba a tener un niño- susurro.

-¿Iba?- pregunto Natsu.

-Ella, tenía un embarazo muy riesgoso, digamos... Digamos que el bebe no estaba en el lugar correcto - Natsu asintió, entendía lo que le quería decir. - Ella vino a mí para que le ayudara.

Y Lucy sintió nuevamente las lágrimas en los ojos, respiro y se calmo.

-¿entonces Juvia ya no tendrá un niño?- Lucy asintió, se mordió el labio y tembló amenazando con comenzar a llorar con fuerza nuevamente. - ¿Y Gray?

-Este mal- Lucy no le dio mucha importancia el hecho que Natsu supiera que Gray estaba con Juvia. - Esta siendo fuerte por Juvia.

-Y tu Lucy, ¿como te sientes?- le pregunto Natsu tan serio como nunca.

-Siento... no lo se, siento un vacio dentro de mi- Lucy suspiro y se limpio nuevamente los ojos, ya mas tranquila se puso de pie, pero callo al suelo sosteniéndose con las palmas de las manos.

-Lucy- Natsu se acerco a ella y con mucha facilidad la puso de pie tomándola de la cintura, se sentía tan frágil, pero claro que para el no seria un problema cargar a Lucy, jamás. - ¿Te sientes bien?

-Estoy un poco débil, Polyushka uso mi magia de soporte cuando se... ocupo de Juvia- Nuevamente trato de poner se pie, sin embargo Natsu le paro poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella.

-No te esfuerces- le regaño, rodeo la cama y quito la sobrecama y la cargo nuevamente para recostarla en el lugar debido.- Descansa.

- Pero, debo ir por los niños- Natsu negó con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes por eso, yo iré al gremio, tú duerme ¿de acuerdo? - Lucy asintió y se acomodo en la cama, con la cabeza recargada y el cabello expandido por la almohada.

Después de ponerse sus sandalias, salió de su casa con dirección al gremio, se sentía cansado y fastidiado, pero quería ayudar un poco a Lucy.

Cuando llego al gremio, observo que Charlie estaba sentada en la barra moviendo sus piernas hacia enfrente y atrás mientras movía la cabeza. Natsu quiso correr hacia ella y abrazarla, pero le dolían tanto los pies que se estaba empezando a plantear el arrastrarse por el suelo en lugar de caminar.

-¡Buenas!- saludo a todos en general y camino hacia Charlie, la pequeña se puso de pie en la barra y antes de que Mirajane la agarrara, salto hacia un banco y se bajo del mismo y corrió hacia Natsu.

-Charle, Te extrañe mucho, ¿me extrañaste?- le dijo Natsu. La pequeña albina movió su cabeza haciendo que los risos que se le juntaban en el rostro saltaran de un lado al otro.

-Natsu, ¿como te fue en tu misión?- Mirajane le pregunto cuando el peli rosa termino de acercarse a la barra.

-Un completa mierda- respondio y se dejo caer en un banco aun con Charlie en sus brazos.

-¿Que sucedió?-

-Una mocosa que no dejaba de molestarme... – Antes de que Natsu terminara de maldecir a la niña, la puerta del gremio se abrió y una enojada Polyushka entro.

-¿En donde esta el mocoso del fuego?- dijo en un tono de voz duro y fuerte. Todos asustados señalaron hacia Natsu. Polyushka entro rápidamente y lo tomo del cuello y comenzó a arrastrarlo, cerró la puerta del gremio y no paro.

_**...**_

-Escúcheme Grandine que no es Grandine, suélteme, o por lo menos dígame a donde vamos- le pregunto Natsu que abrazaba a Charlie para que no le pasara nada.

-Necesito que me quites la basura de mi casa- y siguió caminando hasta que llegaron a su casa.

Un gran cubo de hielo estaba ahí.

-¿la basura es el hielo? ¿Por que mejor no busco a Gray?- le pregunto Natsu parado sosteniendo la mano de Charlie que con el pulgar dentro de la boca miraba interesada el cubo de hielo.

-Por que el esta dentro-

-A gray se lo comió el hielo- Polyushka no entendía por que Natsu era tan idiota para muchas cosas.

-Rompe el maldito hielo, saca al mocoso y llévatelo de aquí- ordeno y entro en la casa.

-...- Charlie se soltó y con las palmas estuvo a punto de golpear el hielo, pero Natsu le tomo de los brazos.

-No Charlie, eso no se hace- la cargo y la sentó en uno de los escalones de la entrada de la casa.- quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Una vez mas la pequeña hizo saltar sus rizos.

Natsu comenzó a golpear el cubo de hielo con el fuego rodeando sus puños, Natsu sabia por que estaba Gray en ese estado y quería ayudarlo. Nunca lo aceptaría en voz alta, para nada, por eso, le ayudaría de la única manera que conocía.

-Pedazo asqueroso de hielo, sal de ahí princesita- le grito sin dejar de golpear el hielo.

El hielo que se estaba descongelando por los golpeas de Natsu, su unían una vez mas al cubo hasta que el hielo mismo comenzó a consumirse.

Gray sentado con las piernas cruzadas se dejo ver en el centro del cubo.

-La princesa nos honra con su pres...- antes de que Natsu terminara de hablar, Gray salto sobre el y comenzó a golpearlo.

-¡No te muevas de ahí Charlie! - le grito Natsu a la niña.

Gray y Natsu destruyeron mucho más de medio bosque, ambos se detuvieron cuando había comenzado a llover y ambos estaban más que cansados.

-¿Gray...?- le llamo Natsu, tirado en el suelo, lleno de golpes y de moretones, respirando de forma muy corta.

-¿Que?- le respondio Gray, tirado sobre el pasto y cayéndole la lluvia en todo el cuerpo.

-¿como te sientes ahora?-

-Más tranquilo- respondio. Pasaron cinco minutos más, y Natsu se puso de pie, se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y se acerco al pelinegro.

-Levántate- le extendió la mano.- sabes que no estas solo.

-...Es difícil...- Gray acepto su mano y suspiro, se puso de pie y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Polyushka. - ... No pude hacer nada... Me siento... culpable.

-Fue algo que tuvo que pasar- le dijo Natsu.- nadie tiene la culpa.

-Pero...- gray suspiro una vez más y miro el cielo, de una forma u otra, sabia que esa lluvia no era por culpa de su Juvia, era lluvia normal, que llegaba para limpiar. - Creo que tienes razón; mientras Juvia este con vida podremos volver a intentarlo.

- siempre tengo la razón- Natsu elevo su propio ego.

_**...**_

Para cuando llegaron a la casa de Polyushka, ella misma estaba sentada a un lado de Charlie, con una sombrilla flotando sobre sus cabezas, Charlie comía galletas y Polyushka tomaba café.

-Se tardaron, yo no cuido niños- les aventó la taza aun con liquito.

-Vieja loca- gruño Natsu.

-Polyushka- le llamo Gray ignorando el hecho de que tenía café sobre su cabello.- ¿cuando podre llevarme a Juvia?

-Vuelve en dos días- y entro a la casa.

-Vámonos Charlie- la pequeña se levanto y camino hacia Natsu aun con la sombrilla sobre su cabeza.

-Creo que iré con ustedes- dijo Gray y los tres comenzaron hacia el gremio.

_**...**_

-Oye estufa- le llamo Gray a la mitad del camino.

-¿Que?-

-¿por que hay una sombrilla sobre Charlie?- llevaba todo el camino preguntándose por que estaba la sombrilla solo cubriendo a Charlie.

-Por que ella tiene una buena madre- y no dieron más hasta que llegaron al gremio.

Natsu se llevo a Charlie y a Happy hacia su casa, gray permaneció en el gremio para contarles a todos lo ocurrido.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Natsu cuando llegaron a su casa. Todo estaba como lo había dejado, las ventanas cerradas y las luces apagadas.

-¿Maggggmaaaa?- Happy empezó a buscar a Lucy, llevaba todo el día sin verla, la necesitaba y las lagrimas que se empezaban a asomar por sus ojos, avisaban a Natsu que debía llevarlo con Lucy.

-Ven Charlie- los tres comenzaron a subir las escaleras, Natsu cargando a Happy y Charlie subiendo por ella sola, escalón por escalón.

Entraron a la habitación donde estaba Lucy, aun recostada donde Natsu la había dejado.

-¿Maggggma?- le llamo Happy, Charlie se acerco a la cama y movió ligeramente a Lucy.

-¿Que...pasa?- susurro aun con los ojos cerrados. Charlie se quiso subir a la cama pero un par de veces callo al suelo, hasta que Natsu la tomo y la levanto, Lucy abrió los ojos y se movió para dejarle lugar a la niña, ella se acomodo muy cerca de Lucy.

-Magmaaa- volvió a llamarla Happy, Lucy estiro sus brazos para agarrar a Happy y recostarlo a su lado.

Los abrazos y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Gracias Natsu, ya los necesitaba-

_**...**_

Natsu se quito las sandalias y el chaleco, las aventó para que cayeran por algún lado, se dejo caer sobre su cama.

Suave y cómoda y con olor a Lucy.

¿Olor a Lucy? Se levanto y se dio cuenta que toda la habitación apestaba a Lucy, los muebles, su ropa, pero mas que nada su cama. Enterró el rostro en la sobrecama, era como droga.

En cuanto se acomodo callo dormido.

_**...**_

Lucy se despertó cuando sintió a Charlie moverse; le ponía de nervios pensar que si se movía podían caerse o los podía hacer algo,

-...- escucho a Charlie suspirar y sentarse en la cama, con el cabello alborotado. Lucy abrió los ojos y miro a Charlie.

-¿que pasa?- la pequeña se llevo las manos al estomago y frunció el seño.

-¿tienes hambre?- la pequeña asintió un poco indecisa. Después de acomodar a Happy entre las cobijas ambas bajaron a la cocina.

_**... **_

Después de que Charlie comió algo, subieron nuevamente, Lucy camino hacia la habitación que compartía con los niños, pero Charlie se desvió hacia la de Natsu y comenzó a golpear la puerta ligeramente.

-Shhh, no hagas eso, Charlie- le regaño, pero la pequeña insistió.

...

Natsu escucho como golpeaban su puerta, pero estaba tan cansado que no quería levantarse, volvió a escuchar los golpes y después un "Shhh, no hagas eso" claramente de Lucy.

Escucho como la puerta de su habitación se habría lentamente haciendo un sonido molesto para cualquiera.

Escucho unos pequeños pasos, sabia que era Charlie. Su cama se movió y sintió como Charlie se acercaba gateando a el, por unos momentos no escucho nada hasta que sintió como Charlie le daba un pequeño beso en la frente, después su linda risa.

Escucho como la niña se bajaba y corría hacia la habitación continua. Y justo después se dio cuenta de que Lucy estaba a su lado, suspiro después de que Charlie salió corriendo y lo acomodo en la cama.

Se movió la pierna y el brazo, jalo la sobre cama y lo tapo. Pensó que Lucy se había ido de ahí, pero continuaba sentada a su lado. No quería abrir los ojos para saber que hacia al verlo dormida.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Natsu- Lucy susurro y después se sentó en la cama. En la mejilla, demasiado cerca de los labios, Natsu sintió los labios de Lucy.

La escucho suspirar una vez mas, escucho como se ponía de pie y salía de ahí cerrando la puerta.

En ese momento abrió los ojos.

_¿Lucy había tratado de besarlo?_


	8. Siete

_**¡Gracias a todos y a cada uno de ustedes que me dejaron un review! Completamente de todo corazón se los agradezco. A lo largo del dia de hoy(domingo) les respondere a cada uno si review, son varios y Liz esta algo cansada.**_

_**Fairy tail no me pertenece. **_

_**Advertencias: **__En este capitulo, cambiare de humor a Drama, por lo que les digo, hay drama por todos lados._

_**Notas: **__¡Que tal joven! Espero hayan tenido una buena semana, yo no la tuve, fue demasiado cansada y apenas empieza otra y tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes. _

_Les cuento que este capitulo fue muy difícil concluirlo, no me encontraba en buen humor por lo que no tenia idea de que escribir, pero cuando platique con amigo y una situación por la que esta pasando, extrañamente muy parecida a mi historia, me llego la inspiración para escribir, también dado a esa platica, quede un poco desencajada emocionalmente y creo que me libere escribiendo este capitulo._

_En este capitulo insinúe varias cosas, espero puedan identificarlas._

_Quiero aclarar que la parte final se me ocurrió cuando leí el nuevo capitulo del fanfiction "__**Bufandas y listones**__" de _ _**alinekiryuu, **__(se los recomiendo) espero no le llegue a molestar._

_Sin más, me despido por este día y les doy una mala noticia,__** la próxima actualización será hasta el próximo martes 11 de septiembre**__, lo siento de verdad, pero necesito salir bien en mis exámenes y darme un respiro para recargar imaginación. _

_Gracias por leer y por dejarme su opinión, recuerden que siempre les respondo (si tienen cuenta) Nos leemos pronto!_

* * *

**Niños de… ¿verdad?**

**-Y como una ilusión prefieres tú vivir****en el pasado que se fue,****la gente te daña, no lo comprendes,****y te hacen llorar, angustiada estás,****con las personas nunca te entiendes,****pero sola nunca estarás.****-**

**Capitulo Siete.**

* * *

Lucy estaba recostada en la cama, con Charlie recargada en su hombro derecho. Con su brazo derecho le acariciaba los risos que tenia por todos lados. Happy se encontraba acostado a un lado de Charlie, hecho un ovillo suspirando a cada respiro.

-¿Lucy?- escucho como le llamaban desde la puerta. Ahí es el marco estaba parado Natsu, con una camiseta negra y pantalones de deporte, con el cabello revuelto sin su bufanda.- ¿te desperté?

-Para nada- susurro, asegurándose que el sonido no despertara a ambos niños.

-Saldré, no tardare mucho- Lucy asintió y escucho como Natsu bajaba las escaleras y salía de la casa.

¿Pero que estaba haciendo? Lucy suspiro y se movió unos cuantos centímetros, llevaba toda la noche preguntando a si misma. ¿Que estaban haciendo? ¿Había algo entre ellos? ¿O todo era por niños?

-Seguro que es por ellos- susurro una vez mas, sin poder evitarlo sintió los ojos llenársele de lágrimas, ¿pero que estaba haciendo? ¿Llorar por alguien?

De buena manera decía el refrán, "quien te haga llorar no te merece y quien te merezca no te hará llorar" pero llorar es la medicina del alma, limpiaba las tristezas y pulía las felicidades.

-No hay razón para llorar- _tal vez este __sensible_, se dijo a si misma, toda la situación por la que había pasado el día anterior, le había afectado demasiado.

_**...**__**  
**_

Natsu camino adentrando se en el bosque, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada en todos lados. No podía seguir dentro de esa casa donde todo le recordaba a Lucy y lo que había pasado durante la noche pasada.

-¿Cuando me atreveré?- susurro para si mismo y pateo una piedra.

_**...**__**  
**_

Charlie corría de un lado al otro persiguiendo a Plue, Happy les seguía gateando.  
Lucy estaba preparando un desayuno. Desde que había despertado habían pasado dos horas, las nueve de la mañana marcaba el reloj y el estomago de Happy decía que ya era tarde. Coloco en la mesa un platito chiquito con huevo batido y cosido para que Charlie comiera, un bote de puré para Happy y agua calentándose en un sartén.

Tomo a Happy cuando paso cerca de ella e hizo para a Plue.

-¿Quieres desayunar?- le pregunto al espíritu, este asintió y recibió un plato con huevo batido igual que Charlie; la pequeña albina se sentó por igual, obviamente subida sobre tres libros bastante anchos para poder alcanzar la mesa.

-Volví- se escucho desde la puerta de entrada. Natsu entro lleno de tierra, con raspones en el rostro y la camisa quemada.

-Natsu ¿Que te paso?- asustada le pregunto Lucy preocupada.

-Nada, solo... nada - dijo acercándose, Charlie se quiso levantar pero tenia mas hambre, Happy no lo noto pues el seguía comiendo.

-¿Quieres algo de desayunar?- le pregunto amablemente.

-Ya desayune- le dijo, tomo un vaso lo lleno de agua y se lo tomo, rápidamente lo dejo en el lavadero y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Lucy lo siguió con la mirada, no había gestos, no había palabras, no había _nada_.

-¿Que estas haciendo Lucy?- susurro para si misma y nuevamente sintió que lloraría.

Lucy decidió bañarse junto con los niños, después de estar los tres limpios y cambiados, Natsu se les unió cuando salían hacia dirección del gremio.

-Los acompaño- nuevamente Charlie había caminado, solo habían tardado media hora en llegar.

-Buenos días- saludo Lucy a la poca gente que ya estaba en el gremio.

-Lucy, hola, que bueno que llegaste- le dijo Mirajane, se acercó a ella y abrazo a Charlie.

-¿Que viene sola o qué?- pregunto indignado Natsu que se encontraba parado junto a Lucy.

-Disculpa- le pregunto sonriendo, Natsu trago saliva, conocía ese tono de voz, esa mirada y esa sonrisa, era la misma de erza.

-nada, nada- y se fue hacia las escaleras del gremio para buscar al maestro.

-Lucy, he estado buscando y encontré el libro donde esta la receta de la pócima que tomaron los niños - dijo entusiasmada. Se acercaron a una mesa y Mirajane acerco el libro. - aquí esta.

-Muchas gracias- Happy había decidido empezar su siesta y Charlie había corrido a jugar junto con Azuka. Lucy metió la nariz dentro del libro y se olvido de todos, obviamente mirando a Happy de vez en cuando.

_**...**_

-Entonces no esta el maestro- le pregunto Natsu a Mirajane después de que lo había buscado por todo el gremio y no había dado con el.

-No- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Y... Gildars?- Mira ajito la cabeza de forma negativa. - ¿y Macao? ¿Wacaba? ¿Laxus? ¿Elfman? ¿Alguien?

-No, no, no, no y no- Mirajane ignoro a Natsu y siguió con lo suyo.

-Por que no hay nadie cuando lo necesito- se quejo mientras recargaba la cabeza sobre la barra y se rascaba el cuello.

-Me tienes a mi, Natsu- le dijo Mirajane, que se había apiadado del peli rosa y había decidido ayudarlo. -Puedes contarme lo que te incomoda.

-No- Natsu apenas si lo pensó por un segundo. - Irías con el chisme con todo el mundo.

-¿Estas diciendo que soy una chismosa?- Natsu asintió y Mira sintió que lloraría.

-¡¿Como puedes pensar eso de mi, Natsu?! ¡Por que me tratas tan mal!- comenzó a lloriquear.

-Deja de llorar que eso no funciona con migo- Mirajane siguió llorando. - Deja de hacerlo.

-¡Whaaaa!- siguió llorando.

-¡Ya deja de llorar!- grito Natsu demasiado desesperado.

-¡Y a parte de todo me gritas! ¡Whaaa!- Mirajane siguió con su teatro.

-¡No te he dicho nada mal! ¡Eres tu quien sola comenzó a pensar cosas que no eran!- estando Natsu en estado de pánico, sintió como alguien le tapaban la boca. Lucy estaba parada frente a Natsu, con una mano en la cadera y tres de sus dedos, de su otra mano, sobre los labios de Natsu.

-Si haces que mis hijos lloren hare que sufras- le dijo tan cruelmente que Mirajane decidió parar su teatro.

-Vamos, vamos, calma Lucy, no tiene que ponerte así- le hablo Mira desde detrás de la barra, bien alejada de la rubia que cualquier momento podría ponerse a golpear a Natsu y no quería que le tocara algo de su enojo.

Natsu asintió un poco temeroso y Lucy suspiro retirando sus dedos.

-Natsu, ¿podrías cuidar de los niños por un rato? Necesito ir a la biblioteca-

-Claro- le respondió y fue a donde Happy estaba sobre la mesa dormido. Se sentó y no se movió.

-Fu fu, Lucy, ¿como haces eso?- le pregunto Mira.

-¿Hacer que?-

-Controlar a Natsu de esa manera- Lucy negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no lo controlo, si hace lo que le pido, seguro que lo hace por gusto- respondió mientras se colocaba la chamarra antes de salir.- Te los encargo, Mira, no tardare mucho.

Lucy salió del gremio, metida en esa chamarra azul cerrada completamente y las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-Y valla gusto con que lo hace- susurro Mirajane para si misma y se fue hacia la barra para prepararle algo caliente a los niños.

-Un segundo- se detuvo a si misma antes de hacer algo. - ¿Lucy llamo _sus_hijos a los niños?

_**...**__**  
**_

Lucy tomo cuatro libros que hablaban sobre pociones y los puso sobre una mesa, se sentó y se coloco la chamarra sobre las piernas.

-Tal vez, debería ir por un abrigo a mi casa- susurro para si misma. Paso hora y media hasta que se dio cuanta que ya era tarde, pasaba de medio día y debía volver con sus hijos. Dejo los libros en su lugar y salió de la agradable biblioteca para salir al exterior donde hacia aire y frio.

Apresurada comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia el gremio, pero se distrajo al pasar frente un aparador de una tienda de ropa para niños.

-Tal vez debería de comprarles abrigos- se dijo a si misma aun pensando en los niños. Estaba a punto entrar a la tienda cuando se detuvo a si misma. Una vez más, muchas preguntas la inundaron.

"_En que pensabas cuando aceptaste cuidarte a dos mocosos que no son nada tuyo. ¡Ni siquiera sabes cuanto tiempo van a estar así! ¡¿Perderás tu tiempo de esa manera?!_"

Dentro de su mente se repetían las palabras de Aquario; ¿Realmente... estaba perdiendo su tiempo? ¿Cuidar de un niño, que no tenía a nadie mas, era una perdida de tiempo?

Con esa pregunta en su mente se alejó de la tienda y se acercó al banco mas cercano que encontró, se sentó y sintiéndose intranquila comenzó a pensar nuevamente.

¿Perder el tiempo?

¿Realmente estaba perdiendo el tiempo?

¿Que podría estar haciendo si no tuviera que cuidar de los niños?

Estaría en su departamento, _sola_, escribiendo parte de su novela o tal vez estaría leyendo un libro, en la _soledad_ de su departamento.

O hasta podría estar en el gremio quejándose con Erza de lo aburrido que era estar _Sola._

Sola.

Sin ningún familiar cerca. _Sola_ sin Michelle, que había decidido rehacer su vida sola muy lejos, hacia mas de un año atrás.

_Sola_. Sin un perro o un gato.

_Sola_, con lo único que tenia era Fairy tail.

Pero _sola_, sin amigos de la infancia, sin su padre ni su madre, sin un... _novio_.

Nuevamente su mente la llevo a al tema que deseaba evitar, mas que nada, por que le recordaba a Aquario y aun estaba dolida, demasiado triste como para simplemente olvidar todo y seguir.

No podía, simplemente no podía.

-¿Lucy?- Salto en el lugar en el que estaba sentada al escuchar como la llamaban.

-¿Scorpio?- pregunto sorprendida al ver a su espirito perteneciente del signo de escorpión parado frente a ella. - ¿Eres tu?

-Claro que si, Lucy- le sonrió. De una extraña manera, parecía tan humano como Loki parecería; sin ese aguijón gigante, con un saco color negro puesto. - ¿Te sorprendí?

-Pero claro que si, pareces muy ... humano- dijo suavemente temerosa de llegar a herirlo.

-Pero que cosas dices- dijo para después reír, metió sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y se encogió en hombros. - Se que no te gusta llamar la atención, así que, vine lo mas "_humanamente_" posible.

-Ya entiendo, dime ¿Para que viniste?- El rostro del espíritu estelar se sereno y se sentó al lado derecho de la rubia.

-Necesitaba que habláramos sobre Aquario- dijo con su voz tranquila.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Scorpio pareció dudarlo y con una ligera mueca hablo.

-Pues ha estado mejor en otros momentos.- se volvió a encoger en hombros. - Pero yo vine aquí, Lucy, para discúlpame en su nombre.

-¿Disculparte?- sin entender la razón, Lucy pregunto.

-Si, veras, ella me conto lo que sucedió, me parece que el día anterior a ayer aquí en Earthland, ¿verdad?- Lucy asintió tranquilamente. - Hay una razón por la que ella actuó de es manera y me gustaría decírtela. Bueno solo si tienes tiempo.

-Sabes, que para ustedes tengo todo el tiempo del mundo - dijo Lucy sacándole una sonrisa a Scorpio.

-Veras... -

_**...**__**  
**_

-Gracias por escucharme, Lucy- le dijo Scorpio cuando termino de hablar, se veía fatigado, por lo que Lucy quiso hacer que se fuera descansar.

-No te preocupes por eso, de verdad, entiendo el por qué actuó de esa manera- Lucy asintió apoyando sus propias palabras.

-Muchas gracias...- suspiro y se giro un poco.- Lo siento Lucy, pero no creo resistir más.

-Este bien, lo mejor será que vallas a descansar- y fingió una sonrisa para tratar de calmarlo. - Nos veremos después, descansa.

Y el espíritu desapareció de su lado.

Se mantuvo firme durante varios minutos, el aire frio le besaba las mejillas y eso le daba escalofríos. Se inclino un poco y coloco las manos sobre su rostro.

Y comenzó a llorar.

Sin reprimir ni una sola lagrima, sentía que estaba mal llorar pero quería hacerlo, nuevamente sintió ese mismo vacío de cuando hablo con Gray. Dentro de ella, algo le decía que no se encariñara con los niños, pero no podía evitarlo al ver las hermosas sonrisas de Happy y su el deseo de escuchar la voz de Charlie.

Los tenia con ella tan poco tiempo, no sabía cuanto los tendría, tal vez un mes, dos, máximo tres o más. Y después de ese tiempo, los perdería, pero volverían a tomar su forma original, siendo gatos que acompañaban a los asesinos de dragones.

Simplemente gatos y no eran sus hijos.

Tenía que aceptarlo pero le parecía difícil.

-Deja de llorar- escucho la voz del hombre que en ese momento mas deseaba escuchar. Alzo el rostro y observo su sonrisa, tan iluminante y bella, sus ojos demostrando nada más que ternura, su cabello parecía un poco más dorado pero el color rosa resplandecía más que nada.

-¿Porque lloras?- le pregunto, arrodillándose frente a ella, tomándole de las manos para poder ver su rostro.

Lucy ajito la cabeza y negó, se paso las manos por los ojos para tratar de quitarse las pocas lagrimas que aun salían de sus ojos, después de limpiarse lo mas que pudo el rostro observo a la persona arrodillada frente a ella.

-¿Loki?- le llamo. El ajito su cabellera dorada y se acomodó los lentes. Lucy quiso volver a llorar tras darse cuenta de su error.

-¿Que pasa, Lucy?- Loki se sentía extraño por la mirada que le dirigía Lucy, había algo de sorpresa y segundos después estaba llena de terror.

-Nada- gimió y se comenzó a secar las lágrimas. Se sintió muy tonta por haber confundido a Natsu con Loki. ¿Que le sucedía?

-¿Ya estas mejor?- le pregunto mientras se ponía de pie. Lucy respiro y decidió ponerse de pie.

-Si- comenzaron a caminar sin un rumbo en especial.

-¿Quieres tomar un café?- le pregunto Loki cuando pasaron por la tienda que Erza visitaba constantemente para poder comer pastel de fresas.

-Claro- entraron dejando que el olor de café les llenara los pulmones.

_**...**_

Natsu había observado a Happy, cuidado de Charlie mientras corría de un lado al otro jugando con Azuka; les había dado de comer, Charlie se había ensuciado toda la cara pero ella sola había "comido", Happy comió tranquilamente mientras estaba entre sus brazos.

-Que tierno te ves, Natsu- Erza se sentó frente a el para hablar.

Lily se encontraba sentado en una mesa, solo, leyendo un libro de los diez que había tomado de la antigua habitación de Levy.

-¿Enserioooooooooo?- pregunto Natsu extendiendo la palabra.

-Claro que si, ya quiero verte cuando seas padre de verdad- y la imaginación de Erza comenzó a volar. - ¿Como se llamaría tu hijo? ¿O Hija? Me gustaría más que tuvieras una hija, así podría comprarle ropa y peinarla, y la entrañaría para que fuera una gran guerrera.

-Antes de pensar en mis hijos, ¿no debería de encontrar una madre?-

-Eso ya esta solucionado- le resto importancia.

-¿Pero que... - empezó a hablar como fue interrumpido por un grito.

-¡Ya llagaron!- Lissana grito emocionada llevando una caja entre sus brazos. Erza y Mirajane corrieron hacia ella rápidamente y abrieron la caja.

-¿Tu que piensas Happy?- Le pregunto Natsu al niño que aun comía. - ¿Quieres un hermano o hermana?

-...- Natsu escucho a Charlie hacer un ruidito, se giro para verla y vio como tenia los ojos brillosos.

-¿Que pasa, Charlie?- le pregunto mientras le limpiaba el rostro. Charlie se abrazó a si misma.

-¿Extrañas a Lucy?- le pregunto.

-...- Charlie asintió intranquila.

-Volverá pronto- le dijo. En ese momento Natsu se dio cuenta del silencio que reinaba en el gremio, extrañado, miro y se fijo que la mayoría tenia una revista en sus manos y la cabeza agachada leyendo.

-Natsu- Erza se acercó a él, con la misma revista que todos tenían.

-¿Que tienen todos?- pregunto.

-Creo que hay algo que no te va a gustar-

_**...**__**  
**_

Lucy entro al gremio aun con la compañía de Loki, todo estaba calmado, pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde; necesitaba a sus hijos, ya.

-Lucy- le llamo Erza que apareció a su lado. Seria y con una revista en sus manos. - ¿Que tal? ¿Como te encuentras el día de hoy?

-Bien, Erza- extrañada del silencio comenzó a buscar a sus hijos, pero no los vio por ningún lado, ni a Natsu. - ¿Has visto a los niños?

-Si, Natsu los llevo a la enfermería para que durmieran- le respondió y antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Lucy, sintió como le ponían algo duro en el rostro.

-¿Erza?- pregunto sabiendo que la pelirroja era quien le ponía el objeto en el rostro.

-Ya llego la revista que esperábamos y hay un reportaje "_especial_" que se que no te va a gustar pero es necesario que veas porque...- Erza comenzó a hablar muy rápido. Lucy tomo lo que le tapaba el rostro y lo observo.

Era la revista que todos llevaban esperando desde hace más de un mes. Pero Lucy no tomo en cuenta la foto principal ni su relación, aun que tratara sobre su mejor amiga, lo que si noto fue un pequeño recuadro en la esquina inferior derecha de la misma revista, rápidamente la tomo completamente y comenzó a buscar la pagina que se mencionaba en la pagina principal. Con las manos temblándole, leyó el titulo.

"Desde Fairy tail, Lucy Heartfilia ¿ con hijos?"

-¡PERO QUE CARAJOS ES ESTO!-


	9. Ocho

_**¡Sorpresa!(?) Decidí publicar el nuevo capitulo el día de hoy. Muchas gracias a todos y a cada uno de ustedes que me dejaron un review en el capitulo pasado, dándome su opinión y los buenos deseos en mis exámenes.**_

**_Fairy tail no me pertenece._**

_**Advertencias:**_ _Drama y romance everywere(?)_

_**Notas: **__Gracias a que mi semana de exámenes termino, me dije a mi misma, "no te hagas tonta y publica hoy" nuevamente les agradezco por los buenos deseos en mis exámenes, me fue muy bien , son nerda declarada._

_El capitulo de hoy tiene varios __**momentos en los que les dará infartos**__, desde que pensé en el prologo de esta historia, había un momento que realmente quería escribir y por fin llego ese momento, estoy emocionada y lo estoy aun mas por el siguiente capitulo._

_También debo de decir que siempre en todas las historias siempre hay un momento donde dicen "__**Los hombres no se dan cuenta de los sentimientos**__" pero yo pregunto ¿__**realmente son los hombres los únicos**__? Así que jóvenes, dejen de pensar que solo hombre no se dan cuenta de lo que sienten, por que les juro que muchas veces, somos las mujeres quienes tenemos la mente muy cerrada. Aun que claro siempre hay sus acepciones, sabrán la razón por la que digo esto después de leer el capitulo de hoy._

_Por cierto alguien mas murió con los últimos capítulos del manga, ¿alguien se apunto para ir a amenazar a Mashima? _

_Sin decir mas, __**gracias por leer y espero ver su review dándome su opinión sobre el capitulo de hoy**__, recuerden que me gusta leer expectaciones y predicciones, me suelen dar ideas las cosas que me dicen._

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, el martes 11 de septiembre._

* * *

_**Niños de… ¿verdad?**_

_**-Ven y deja que te abrace, recuerda que si quieres llorar, yo estaré ahí para limpiar tus ojos-**_

_**Capitulo Ocho**_

* * *

-¡¿Quien fue el inútil que escribió esto?!- grito Lucy segundos después ver la revista, donde se anunciaba su maternidad inexistente.

-Calma, Lucy, no es para tanto- trato de calmarla Loki.

-¿No es para tanto? ¡Esta revista se vende en todo el continente!- gruño al espíritu celestial.

-Calma, Lucy, calma- le dijo erza mientras se alejaba discretamente de la rubia.

-¡¿Como me voy a calmar?! ¡Estas son puras calumnias! ¡Yo no... !- y Lucy comenzó a regalar insultos a mucha gente, con una erza asustada y un Loki sin saber como reaccionar.

_**...**_

-¡... Y espero todos terminen en el maldito infierno! - Natsu escucho la voz de Lucy desde el momento en que llego y comenzó a gritar.

Se escandalizo pues nunca había escuchado a la rubia decir tantas groserías, por lo que decidió permanecer en la enfermería por un momento mas cuidando de sus hijos.

Los miro y sonrió. Ambos dormidos en una cama; Charlie había llorando mientras buscaba a Lucy y Happy había llorado por que tenia hambre.

Después de que calmo un poco a Charlie, le dio de comer a ambos y se los llevo a la enfermería para que durmieran. Todo sin ayuda de nadie, aun que claro, bajo la cuidadosa mirada de Erza y los comentario de Mirajane.

Charlie había vuelto a llorar por su madre, Natsu le había dicho tantas cosas que se había aburrido de escuchar su voz y no ver un resultado positivo. Después de que se cansara de llorar, se quedo dormida sobre los brazos de Natsu. Había decidido permanecer un poco mas en ese lugar para asegurarse completamente que ambos niños durmieran con comodidad, después comenzó a escuchar los gritos de Lucy.

-Erg- comenzó a moverse Charlie al escuchar a Lucy, Natsu cerró la puerta de la enfermería y el silencio volvió dejando dormir a Charlie nuevamente.

-Ufff- suspiro y después de varios minutos donde no escucho nada más de gritos, Natsu salió de la enfermería y fue a la parte delantera del gremio. Observo a Lucy parada en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y sacando humo por la cabeza, a Erza escuchando atenta lo que decía la rubia y a Loki.

_Loki._

_Loki._

_Loki_.

Que desagradable resultaba su presencia en ese preciso momento.

-Uff- suspiro una vez más cuando se sentó en la barra. Desde donde se encontraba podía oler a sal proveniente de Lucy, lo único que significaba eso era que Lucy había llorado nuevamente.

-¿Que sucede, Natsu?- le pregunto Mirajane recargándose en la barra con sus antebrazos y su pierna izquierda en el aire jugando con su zapato de tacón.

-Lucy lo ha vuelto a hacer- le contesto en voz tranquila recargando su cabeza sobre su mano. Al ver lo preocupado que se encontraba decidió hablar con Natsu.

-¿Hacer que?- le pregunto interesada.

-Llorado, ha vuelto a llorar- le contesto y con su mano se rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza en la base del cabello. - Esta muy... Sentimental.

Mirajane asintió, pues entendía muy bien. Cuando gray había ido al gremio explicar todo lo que había pasado, le conto por igual sobre la ayuda que Lucy le había brindado a juvia sin dudarlo.

-Podre silla- contesto con voz ligeramente melancólica.

-¿Que crees que podía hacer por ella? - le pregunto Natsu.

_¿Hacer más?_ Dijo Mirajane para sus adentro. _Se estaba comportando de una manera más que caballerosa y le ayudaba con los niños sin una queja y se preguntaba que más debía hacer. _

-Te preocupas mucho por Lucy, ¿verdad, Natsu?- le pregunto Mira observándolo cuidadosamente.

-Creo... creo que si- suspiro y giro los ojos.

-Dime Natsu- le dijo. - Tu... ¿de que manera _quieres_ a Lucy?

-Jiji- rio tranquilamente el asesino de dragones, movió su dedo índice hacia Mirajane.- No seas metiche, Mira.

-Hay Natsu, ¿no me vas a decir nada?- fingiendo indignación le reclamo, Natsu volvió a reír.

-No hay nada que decir que no se sepa ya, ¿no? - le contesto sonriendo

-Entonces...- trato de descifrar las palabras de Natsu. - ¿Quieres a Lucy...?

-Claro que la quiero- respondio al instante.- Es parte del gremio y mi compañera, mi mejor amiga, ¿como no quererla?

-No, Natsu- Mirajane negó con la cabeza. - no me refiero a eso.

-¿entonces?- Natsu inclino ligeramente su cabeza aun con la sonrisa en el rostro.

_Se burla de mi_, pensó Mirajane al verlo.

-Te pregunto...- se acerco a el susurrando.- Si tu quieres a Lucy, _de otra manera._

-Jipi- Natsu rio nuevamente y se inclino hacia la albina y susurro.- No seas metiche.

-Vamos, vamos, no le diré a nadie- le dijo y levanto su mano derecha en forma de juramento.

-...- Natsu se encogió de hombros.

-¿Eso es un si o un no?- le pregunto nuevamente.

-Quien sabe - rio nuevamente el peli rosado.

-Entonces... ¿no te interesa Lucy de _esa manera_?- le pregunto.

-Nunca he dicho que si ni no- le contesto.

-Deja de darle vueltas al asunto y respóndeme- le dijo nuevamente desesperada por una respuesta.

-Pareces una niña pequeña que quiere una respuesta.- le dijo Natsu riéndose de ella.

-Entonces no estas interesado- Natsu negó con la cabeza y hablo.

-Dime Mirajane, desde que Lucy llego aquí al gremio, ¿Cuantas veces a negado tener algo con migo?- le pregunto dejando a Mirajane sin saber que decir.

-MM. ... no lo se- respondio.

-58 veces- Natsu suspiro después de dar la respuesta.

-¡Yo no tengo nada con nadie! ¡Ni Gray, ni Loki, Ni Natsu, Ni a … siquiera conozco a el ultimo de esta lista !- grito Lucy mientras leía la revista, grito fuerte que a pesar del ruido se escucho en el gremio completo.

-59- corrigió Natsu. La mirada de Natsu se volvió melancólica y suspiro una vez más. - es algo que no se puede evitar.

-Entonces Natsu... Tu... - Mirajane se tapo la boca asombrada.

-Dime, ¿cuantas veces lo he negado yo?- y Mirajane chillo y se tiro al cuello de Natsu para abrazarlo.

-¡Kyyyyyyaaa!- chillo nuevamente mientras saltaba de un lado al otro.

-¡Whaaa!- se escucho y Mirajane guardo silencio avergonzada.

-Lo siento, lo siento- salió de la barra y acompaño a Natsu a la enfermería donde venia el llanto que Mirajane había provocado con sus gritos.

-Whha- se escucho cuando entraron al lugar.

Ambos niños estaban despiertos y llorando, rápidamente Natsu cargo a Charlie y Mirajane a Happy.

-¡Magggggma!- lloraba Happy.

-¿Vamos con mamá, Happy?- el pequeño niño peli azul dejo de llorar al escuchar la palabra mágica.

-Magma- volvió a decir Happy gimoteando ligeramente.

_**...**_

-Lucy- le llamo Natsu cuando estaba cerca de ella con un Charlie desesperada en sus brazos.

-Dame a mis hijos- le dijo rápidamente al ver a los niños. Charlie se abrazo a ella al igual que Happy.

-Ya los extrañaba- dijo Lucy sentándose en una banca.

-Creo que ellos te extrañaron por igual, Lucy- le dijo Loki al ver como ambos niños abrazaban a Lucy.

_**...**_

Cuando dieron las siete con treinta minutos de la tarde, Lucy decidió volver a la casa de Natsu, mientras el mismo se quedaba un poco mas en el gremio.

Después de varios gritos de emoción por parte de Mirajane, Natsu decidió terminar la conversación que mantenían y volver a casa antes de que el reloj marcara las nueve de la noche.

Tratando de no hacer mucho ruido entro a su casa, las luces se encontraban apagadas, menos la de una habitación en el segundo piso.

-¿Lucy?- le llamo mientras subía las escaleras y veía la luz de la habitación que Lucy compartía con los niños.

-¿Que pasa?- le respondio la rubia, que se encontraba sentada en la cama mirando hacia la cunas de los niños que dormían por el momento.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Natsu entrando a la habitación. - Estabas muy enojada hace rato.

-Y lo sigo estando- contesto de manera brusca, cruzo los brazos y giro el rostro negándose a verlo.

-Vamos, Luce- se acerco y se sentó al lado de la rubia. - No te pongas así, deberías de estar acostumbrada.

-Ese es el problema- gruño.- Ustedes, todos los del gremio, permiten que la gente se involucre en sus asuntos pero eso a mi no me gusta, y mucho menos que se vuelva algo que todo el continente se enterara.

-Bha, pero por que le tomas tanta importancia a lo que diga la gente- le dijo Natsu colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza con gesto distraído.- De verdad que no lo entiendo.

-Tu nunca entiendes nada- le gruño Lucy demostrando su enojo aun mas marcado. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación; Natsu le siguió sin dudarlo.

-Lucy, déjalo, no ganas nada con enojarte- le dijo tranquilo.- No pasa nada grave.

-¡No lo entiendes!- le grito Lucy que había caminado hacia la puerta de entrada. - Para ti es muy sencillo decir que no pasa nada malo, cuando me estas viendo de que manera estoy, tu mismo están viendo que tan enojada estoy y me dices que no pasa nada, de verdad Natsu, que es lo ultimo que deberías de decirme.

-Lucy, haces demasiado escándalo por una cosa sin importancia- le dijo nuevamente Natsu. - que mas da que el continente se entere sobre algo tuyo, a las demás mujeres del gremio no les molesta cuando an hecho especiales sobre ellas.

-¡Si tiene importancia! ¡Ahora soy yo! ¡Y a mi no me gusta que la gente se meta en mis asuntos! - grito señalándose. Abrió la puerta de la casa y se paro en el marco sin darse la vuelta. - ¡Tal vez a ti no te interese tanto pero a mi si! ¡No puedo tener una vida tranquila, por que todo lo que hago se entera la gente!

-Basta Lucy, deja esto- le dijo Natsu con calma, sin alterarse ni alterar su expresión facial. - No ganas nada alterándote.

-¡Cállate!- le grito y salió de la casa siendo seguida por Natsu. - Deja de seguirme. ¡No quiero ver a nadie! ¡Estoy cansada de todo el mundo! ¡No lo soporto más!

-Deja de decir esas cosas, Lucy, Que nadie te va a dañar- le dijo Natsu con su rostro tranquilo.

-¡Es acaso que no me ves! ¡Esta no soy yo! - grito Lucy señalándose.

-Basta Lucy, deja de hacerte esto- Lucy comenzó a llorar sin poder decir ni una palabra, se dejo caer al suelo, el aire le faltaba y paraba de llorar.

-¡No puedo! ¡No puedo mas!- comenzó a gritar aun estando en el suelo, abrazándose con sus propios brazos y ahogándose con sus lagrimas.

-Basta, Lucy- nuevamente le dijo Natsu. Lucy se puso de pie con dificultad y sin mirarlo comenzó a caminar adentrándose en el bosque.

-¡No puedo seguir con esto!- grito nuevamente cuando sus piernas le traicionaron y la hicieron caer al suelo. - Es demasiado, Natsu. Ya no puedo más.

-Cálmate, Lucy - Natsu se sentó a su lado y con un brazo la acerco a el. Con un brazo sobre sus hombros la dejo recargada sobre su pecho, llorando.

-¿Por que...? ¿...Por que...?- sollozaba, agarrada a la camisa que Natsu llevaba puesta. - ¿Que he hecho yo... para que me pasen todas estas cosas?

Natsu le dijo llorar, no tenia razones para no dejarla hacerlo, sabia que estaba muy confundida y dañada sentimentalmente, llevaba un par de días muy estresantes y necesitaba liberar toda la tención de una manera.

-Lucy, ¿te arrepientes de haber entrado a Fairy Tail?- Lucy negó con la cabeza mientras aun lloraba. - ¿Preferirías tu vida antes de entrar al gremio? Todo es por que estas dentro del gremio, Lucy, crees que si no estuvieras en Fairy tail, nada de esto te sucedería, ¿cierto?

-No, no.- susurro entre sollozos. Natsu movió su mano sobre la espalda de la rubia, con su mano contraria le acaricio el cabello acomodándoselo un poco.

-¿Te has calmado, ya?- le pregunto.

-Si- susurro aun con el rostro oculto entre la ropa de Natsu.

-Entonces levántate- le dijo después de unos minutos donde la volvió a escuchar suspirar. - Pero primero dime algo, Lucy. ¿Quieres seguir con esto? ¿Soportaras ver a la gente señalarte y hablar sobre ti? ... recuerda que no quiero verte llorar, Lucy por razones inútiles como esta.

-Si- susurro después de bastantes minutos donde el corazón de Natsu latía inseguro y temeroso. - Quiero cuidar de Happy... y de Charlie... y quiero quedar de Natsu, ¿... Me dejarías cuidar de ti?

-Siempre lo has estado haciendo- le contesto con simpleza.

No había nada que decir, no había mentiras, ni palabras de mas, palabras que fueran a herir, ni palabras que fueran a causar un mal entendido.

Simplemente las palabras correctas para que ambos sintieran que estaban en el lugar correcto, en el momento correcto, con la persona correcta.

_**...**_

Se quedaron mas de media hora sentados en el bosque, cuando volvieron a casa de Natsu, el reloj marcaba las diez con diez de la noche y a Lucy le pesaban los ojos de tanto llorar.

Natsu acompaño a la rubia a su habitación, ella se quito los zapatos y se sentó en la cama mientras Natsu miraba a los niños.

-¿Natsu?- susurro ligeramente temerosa y nerviosa.

-¿Si?- respondio en un susurro.

-Podrías... podrías quedarte a dormir con migo- Natsu sonrió y asintió.

Lucy movió la cobija y se metió dentro de ellas y espero a que Natsu se quitara las sandalias y se metiera a la cama a su lado para apagar la lámpara. Pegado hombro con hombro quedaron acostados ambos jóvenes en la cama. Lucy tomo la mano derecha de Natsu y con sus manos entrelazo los dedos y la llevo a su pecho, se giro de lado para mirar al peli rosa y sonrió antes de dormir.

-Gracias por todo, Natsu-

Por igual, Natsu sonrió manteniéndose despierto para vigilar el sueño de la rubia.

Sin pensar, sin nada en absoluto, Natsu se movió ligeramente, se inclino y dejo sus labios sobre los de Lucy por varios segundos.

Nada sucedió pues la rubia mantenía el sueño pesado esa noche.

-Mas delante será entonces- susurro Natsu, sintió un cosquilleo en los labios, sin dejar de mirar a Lucy.- Por ahora, disfrutare del momento.

_**...**_

Cuando dieron las doce del medio día del día siguiente, Gray se encontraba sentado a un lado de la puerta de entrada de la casa de Polyushka.

-Mocoso- le gruño la dueña de la casa. Salió del lugar y se acerco a el dejando un distancia prudente.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto educadamente, a pesar que tenia un dolor de cabeza que lo estaba matando y estaba ya cansado de esperar.

-Cuida de ella muy bien- la anciana saco de entre sus ropas un pequeño frasco con capsulas.- Que tome esto cada cinco horas por dos semanas, si llega a sentirse mal vengan. Pero si no le pasa nada no vuelvan hasta en dos semanas.

-De acuerdo- Gray tomo el pequeño frasco y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-No puede hacer nada de movimientos brucos...- le dijo. - y con eso me refiero a que no intenten hacer otro hijo.

-Si- asintió completamente rojo al escuchar a la anciana.

-Gray...- escucho la voz de Juvia llamarle desde la entrada. Ahí estaba la peli azul, con semblante sereno, ojos tranquilos y una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-Juvia- se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano, con lentitud y calma la peli azul comenzó a caminar.

-Polyushka- Juvia se detuvo un momento y miro a la anciana de cabello rosa. - Muchas gracias por todo, no se como pagarle.

-Solo lárgate ya- le gruño sonriendo.

-Si- Gray y Juvia comenzaron a caminar entre el bosque, con tranquilidad y sin ninguna prisa.

-Vamos al gremio, ¿cierto?- pregunto la peli azul apretando el brazo de Gray.

-Si, todos estaban muy preocupados-

A pesar de haber pasado una de las peores experiencias de su vida, Juvia se sintió ligeramente feliz por solo pensar en todo el cariño que la gente le tenía al preocuparte por ella.

Tenia a Gray, tenia amigas y amigos, tenia a Fairy tail.

Dentro de su corazón solo quedara la tristeza y el recuerdo de aquella vida que no pudo ver la luz, pero en el futuro, esperaba sentirse lista para poder traer una vida al mundo.

-Yo los extrañe a todos- dijo recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio.

Solo el tiempo dictara el futuro, era joven y no había ninguna prisa.


	10. Nueve

_**¡Muchas gracias a todos y a cada una de las personas que lee esta historia, a todos aquellos que la an agregado a favoritos y a las alertas y a todos los que siguen a su servidora! ¡Gracias a todos ustedes esta historia a llegado a los diez capítulos! Juro que si no fuera por cada uno de ustedes que lee , yo , Liz, nunca me hubiera atrevido a seguir con esta historia. **_

_**Fairy tail no me pertenece.**_

_**Advertencias:**_ _Volvemos al Humor, por el momento el drama a terminado_.

_**Notas:**_ _Les juro que estoy completamente feliz, diez capítulos, nunca en mi vida había escrito tanto en el seguimiento de una historia. ¡Ya sobrepasamos los ciento cincuenta reviews!_

_Este capitulo es lindo, muy lindo. _

_Una aclaración que quiero hacer es esta , yo vivo en el hemisferio norte de América, completamente pegada a estados unidos, por lo que en los meses de diciembre a marzo es invierno, y yo amo el invierno, espero terminar esta historia antes de que empiece el 2013, pero para eso falta, dejemos al tiempo hacer lo suyo._

_También en este capitulo veremos a nuevos personajes aparecer y una situación que me saque de la manga (?) también recuerden que entre Natsu y Lucy solo hay amistad hasta que decida otra cosa (risa malvada)_

_De ante mano les agradezco el leer este nuevo capitulo y recuerden dejarme su opinión ya que es muy importante para mi, recuerden que me gusta leer sus predicciones para el futuro y demás._

_Nos leemos pronto._

* * *

**Niños de… ¿Verdad?**

**-****Si escuchamos a cada uno ****de otros corazones.**

**Vamos a encontrar que nunca estamos****demasiado lejos.****-**

**Capitulo Nueve.**

* * *

Juvia se prometió que no lloraría, pero cuando entro al gremio del brazo de Gray, sus ojos comenzaron a picarle. Lucy había corrido hacia ella y la había abrazado con tanta delicadeza que le pareció increíble.

-Juvia...- susurro Lucy mientras mantenía su rostro entre el abrigo de ella. - ¿Como te sientes?

-Mucho mejor- le respondio y le respondio el abrazo, despacio y tranquila.- Juvia no tiene palabras para expresar el agradecimiento que te tiene.

-Ya te lo dije- le contesto y tomo sus manos que estaban protegidas por guantes de color gris. - Para algo están las amigas, en las buenas y en las malas.

-Gracias- y sin poder evitarlo, Juvia abrazo a Lucy y dejo que pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad cayeran por sus mejillas.

-Ya, Lucy, deja que se siente- le dijo bromeando Gray, la rubia rápidamente soltó a Juvia y le ayudo a sentarse en un banco. Lentamente la gente comenzó a acercarse a Juvia para darle palabras de apoyo.

-Querida- le dijo Cana sentándose sobre la mesa frente a ella.- Me emborrachare en tu nombre.

-Gracias... Supongo- respondio Juvia.

-Si quieres emborracharte hazlo sin usar a Juvia de por medio- le regaño Gray, que recién llegaba a sentarse al lado de su novia con una taza de te negro para ella.

-Pero es que lo necesitooooo- chillo para segundos después tomar toda la botella de vino de un solo trago. - Me siento tan fresca como una lechuga.

-No se debería de decir eso cuando hace calor- dijo Lucy sentándose frente a Gray y Juvia con una taza de café en sus manos.

-Pero si hace calor- se quejo Cana con una nueva botella en su mano. - O tal vez son solo mis nervios.

-Son tus nervios- afirmo Mirajane que se acercaba al pequeño grupo.- Estamos a cinco grados centígrados y bajando.

-Si que hace frio- concordó Cana.

-Si sigue descendiendo la temperatura de esta manera, pronto nevera- dijo Mirajane.

-Seria la primera nevada del año- dijo Gray y miro hacia la ventana que estaba a su lado.

-¿Nevar? ¿Con nieve? - susurro Lucy mientras pensaba, se puso de pie drásticamente y grito - ¡Y mis hijos sin chamarra, ni guantes, ni gorra!

-¿Tus hijos?- susurro en forma de pregunta Juvia.

-Happy y Charlie- le respondio Mirajane igual en forma de susurro.

-Hablando de ellos, ¿y los niños, Lucy?- pregunto Gray interesado.

-Charlie dormida y Natsu esta jugando con Happy por ahí- dijo y se volvió a sentar en la mesa.

-¡Magma! ¡Magma! ¡Maaaaaagma!- grito Happy en cuanto la observo desde los brazos de Natsu que lo cargaban; dejo de gritar cuando observo a Juvia dentro de su campo visual- Via, via, Viiiia, via.

-¿De donde saco esa canción?- le pregunto Natsu a Lucy cuando había llegado justo frente de la mesa.

-El la invento con el nombre de Juvia- El pequeño niño peli azul estiro sus brazos hacia Juvia mientras seguía cantando.

-Via, via, viiiiiia- Gray agarro a Happy y lo sentó sobre la mesa frente a Juvia para que la peli azul no tuviera que hacer ningún esfuerzo incensario; el pequeño niño se inclino y abrazo a juvia.

-Via, via, via, via- siguió cantando cuando soltó a Juvia del pequeño abrazo y se ponía a jugar con el cabello de Juvia.

-Hooooo Lucy ¿Estas mejor?- le pregunto en susurro Mirajane que se encontraba sentada su lado.

-Mucho mas tranquila- le contesto con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra- y todos siguieron escuchando a Natsu que les contaba sobre la última misión que había tenido.

- ... Y no se callaba nunca, era desesperante- conto Natsu con una mueca en el rostro.

-¿Desesperante? ¿Mas que tu? ¡No me lo creo!- se burlo Gray.

-¿De quien te burlas, idiota?- le dijo Natsu.

-Claro que de ti, idiota-

-¿¡Quieres pelear!?-

-¡Venga! ¡No te tengo miedo!- y Natsu se tiro sobre gray para comenzar a pelear y a destruir mesas.

-¿Tienen hambre?- pregunto Mirajane.

-Yo si- respondio cana.

-Yo igual- respondio Lucy.

-Les preparare algo de comer-

-¡Via! ¡Via! ¡Viiiiiia!- cantaba Happy. Mirajane se levanto para ir a cocinar algo para comer junto con cana que la acompaño.

-¿Te puedo encargar un momento a Happy?- le pregunto Lucy. - Necesito ir al baño.

-Claro- Y juvia se quedo sola cuidando de Happy.

-Via, via, viiiia- canto Happy dejando una mano en cada pómulo de la cara de juvia. Juvia permaneció observando al niño, era tan sencillo verlo, tan puro, no había maldad en el.

-Gracias Happy, por hacer sonreír a Juvia- le beso la frente y abrazo al pequeño niño peli azul.

_**...**_

Después de que comieron, unos mas que otros y el frio se comenzó a sentir mas.

-Natsu ¿Puedes prender la chimenea?- le pidió Mirajane cuando vio la gente dentro del edificio comenzaba a comentar por la baja temperatura.

-Claroooo- grito y antes de que soplara su típico aliento de fuego la albina le detuvo.

-Por favor no quemes nada- el peli rosa se quejo y solo dejo salir una pequeña flama de la palma de su mano.

-Aburrida- le dijo corrió hacia Happy que estaba gateando sobre una de las mesas bajo la mirada de Cana.

-¡Paggpaaa!- chillo el pequeño niño cuando lo observo correr hacia el.

-Ven aquí, Happy- cargo al pequeño niño. El pequeño niño se acomodo y cerró los ojos para tomar su siesta diaria

-Pero que tierno te ves así, Natsu- le dijo Cana que no dejaba de verlo. - Quien te viera cuidando de un niño.

-¿Que me quieres decir con eso?- levanto un ceja y se sentó frente a Cana.

-Veo algo muy interesante rodeándote, Natsu-

-Sabes que yo no creo mucho en tus predicciones- Cana se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo al café que tenia a su lado.

-Sabes que nunca te ruego para que me creas- volvió a tomar la taza y se tomo todo el contenido de un solo trago.

-Entonces, ¿que vez en mí?-

-Veo lo mismo de siempre...- comenzó a decir.

-"Eres cálido a tu manera"- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo causando risas por los dos.

-¿Nada nuevo?- pregunto Natsu.

-¿Quieres saber?- le pregunto Cana sacando sus cartas y ponerlas frente a ella.

-Ya sabes que no- y se levanto de ahí para dirigirse a la enfermería y dejar a Happy, que ya se encontraba dormido, al lado de Charlie. Cuando volvió a la sala principal se acerco a Lucy que hablaba con Juvia.

-Oye Lucy- le llamo sentándose con las piernas cruzabas sobre la mesa.- ¿No crees que los niños necesitan abrigos?

-De hecho, tengo miedo que empiece a nevar y ellos están sin nada- dijo preocupada.

-¿Vamos a comprarles abrigos, entonces?- Lucy asintió.

-Esperen- les interrumpió rápidamente Juvia, un poco nerviosa hablo. - Antes, ¿...podrían acompañarme a un lado...?

-¿A un lado ... ?- pregunto Lucy.

_**...**_

Después de encargarle a Mirajane los niños, Lucy se coloco la ligera chamarra y se lamento de no haber ido a su departamento por un buen abrigo.

-¿Entooooooces a doooonde vamooos?- pregunto nuevamente Natsu. Caminaba al lado de Lucy, llevando enfrente a Gray y a Juvia, que caminaban con demasiada lentitud a parecer de Natsu

-Ya llegamos- anuncio gray.

-¿El mar?- pregunto Lucy tratando de cubrirse más con la chamarra que llevaba puesta. - ¿Para que venimos al mar?

Sin decir mas palabras, Gray Juvia comenzaron a caminar por la arena para acercarse al agua; Natsu y Lucy se quedaron en la orilla observándolos.

-¿pero que piensan hace...?- comenzó a preguntar Lucy sabiendo que la escuchaban.

En respuesta Juvia, con mucho cuidado, se quito el abrigo que llevaba puesto, los guantes y se los entrego a Gray, se quito las botas y lentamente, ella sola comenzó a adentrarse al mar.

-¡¿Pero que estas haciendo?!- grito Lucy completamente consternada al ver a la peli azul entrar al mar que debía de tener un temperatura menor de los ceros grados centígrados.- ¡Gray detenla!

-No- dijo sencillamente observando a su novia.

-¡Detente Juvia!- le grito mientras corría hacia ella.

-Alto ahí- Rápidamente Natsu la tomo de la cintura con un poco de fuerza y la detuvo antes de que entrara al agua.

-¡Suéltame! ¡¿Que no ves lo que esta haciendo?! ¡El agua esta casi congelándose!- Dentro del agua, cuando el agua le cubrió las rodillas, juvia se giro y observo a su novio y a sus amigos.

-Juvia no tardara- fue lo único que dijo y volvió su cuerpo en agua para combinarse con el mar que se encontraba ante ella.

-Esperemos entonces- dijo Gray y doblando con mucho cuidado el abrigo de Juvia se sentó en la arena observando hacia el mar.

-¿Pero que haces, Gray? ¿Que no vez lo que hizo? - Gray tan solo miro a Lucy, que aun estaba siendo sujetada por Natsu.

-Confiemos en Juvia- dijo y volvió a mirar al mar.

-Pero que...-

-¿como es que aun no lo descifras? - se burlo Natsu. - Juvia es agua y ella entro al agua. No creo que le pase nada malo.

-Si Lucy, calma. Que hasta el idiota que no tiene nada en el cerebro lo dedujo primero- le dijo Gray. Con su mano palmo a su lado para darle a entender que se sentara junto a el. Natsu la soltó y se sentó dejando un espacio entre el y Gray para que la rubia se sentara.

-¿Que es lo que esta haciendo?- pregunto después de varios minutos de silencio.

-Supongo que esta hablando con Ur- dijo para que volviera el silencio entre ellos. Lucy insegura miro a Gray que no despegaba su mirada del mar ante ellos y después miro a Natsu que parecía tan fresco como si estuviera tomando el sol en pleno verano.

-¿No tienes frio?- le pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

-No mucho- dijo encogiéndose de hombro tranquilo. - ¿Tu si?

-Me estoy congelando - respondio. Natsu ligeramente nervioso se acerco un poco mas a Lucy y paso su brazo derecho por lo hombros de ella, aun mas nervioso acerco a Lucy hacia el, lo necesario para que su cabello quedara bajo su nariz y le hiciera cosquillas.

-Gracias- susurro sintiendo al instante el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Natsu. Nuevamente se hizo el silencio, curioso, Gray se puso a mirar a Natsu y a Lucy que se encontraban sentados a su lado, demasiado juntos a su parecer. Natsu sintió que lo miraban y giro la mirada y observo a gray, con una sonrisa bastante grande y una ceja levantada.

-Cállate- dijo Natsu moviendo solo los labios sin que de su boca saliera un sonido.

-Ya te vi, picaron- se burlo gray hablando de la misma manera.

-Ejem- Gray fingió toser para llamar la atención de ambos jóvenes. - Hay algo que deberían de saber.

-¿Eres gay?- pregunto Natsu.

-¿Que pasa, Gray?- le pregunto Lucy ignorando la pregunto de Natsu.

-Juvia y yo nos vamos a casar- dijo y espero.

-¡Kyyyyyya!- grito Lucy y salto sobre el abrazándolo. - ¡Que bueno! ¡Estoy muy feliz por ustedes! ¡No lo puedo creer!

-Pues si- dijo algo nervioso el pelinegro. - También hay algo que me pidió Juvia.

-¿Que es?- rápidamente cuestiono Lucy.

-Ella esta muy apenada por pedirte tantas cosas, pero...- se rasco la cabeza - no se como se dija... ella quiere que tu seas su... su... demonios, olvide como era el nombre.

-¿Dama principal?- Gray asintió.

-Esa cosa y también quiere, digo, queremos que nos ayudes a organizar todo- Lucy no podía media la sonrisa que sabia tenia plasmada en el rostro.

-Claro que si- respondio demostrando su alegría. - ¿Escuchaste, Natsu?

-Fuerte y claro, capitán - respondio también con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tenemos mucho que hacer- Lucy comenzó a pensar en todo lo que tenia que organizar.- Nunca he organizado un boda, pero prometo que hare lo mejor que puedo.

-¿Entonces esta será la primera?- pregunto gray un tanto temeroso, Lucy asintió.

-La primera, comprare libros para saber como organizarla- siguió pensando en todo lo que necesitaría. - Debemos ir a comprarte un buen traje, Gray y a ti también Natsu.

-Tendrás que conseguir un bueno para la cabeza de carbón- dijo gray burlándose.- No quiero que se vea mal parado a mi lado.

-¿A tu lado? - Lucy analizo unos momentos las palabras de gray mientras Natsu buscaba un buen insulto para el pelinegro en su gran repertorio.

-¿Ósea... que Natsu será como tu "padrino o algo parecido"? - pregunto Lucy.

- Si- Contesto gray un tanto sonrojado volteando la mirada.

Lucy sonrió al verlo.

Tal vez se insultaban la mayoría del tiempo, se golpeaban y se maltrataban. Pero Natsu había ayudado a Gray tantas veces que no se podían ni contar y vice versa; ponían negar que fueran amigos pero ellos sabían que mejores amigos no podían llegar a encontrar nunca en sus vidas.

-¿De que te ríes, Lucy?-

-Nada- rio una vez más y abrazo a Natsu y a Gray al mismo momento. - Me alegra tanto que ustedes son los mejores amigos.

-¿Mejores amigos?- pregunto Gray y después comenzó a reír. - ¿yo? ¿Amigo de ese inepto?

-¿A quien llamas inepto?- le gruño Natsu. Nuevamente el silencio y la tranquilidad se hicieron presentes. Lucy pensaba aun en todas las cosas que debía de organizar, Gray aun se partía de la risa dentro de su mente y Natsu, siendo el único que no hacia nada importante, vigilaba el mar, esperando a Juvia.

-Volvió- dijo Natsu al ver como el cuerpo de Juvia se volvía a formar en la orilla del mar.

-Juvia- Lucy al igual que Gray se acercaron a ella, Gray le coloco sobre sus hombros su abrigo azul cielo mientras Lucy comenzaba regañarla. - ¿En que estabas pensando? ¡Podías coger un resfriado! ¡O peor! ¡Hasta pulmonía!

-Juvia lo siente mucho- se excuso la joven. - Pero Juvia necesitaba esto.

-¿Y ... Que fue exactamente no lo hiciste?- le pregunto Natsu cuando se acerco a los jovenes.

-Juvia hablo con Ur- contesto y sonrió.

-¿La maestra de Gray?- pregunto confundido Natsu.

-Cuando derrotamos a Deliora, Ur que era hielo, se derritió completamente y se unió al mar, así que en cualquier lugar donde halla mar, se encuentra Ur- explico Gray.

-¿Que dijo?- Lucy paso su brazo por el de juvia para ayudarle a caminar después de que Gray le ayudara a ponerse las botas.

-Se entristeció por lo sucedido- menciono rápido y dándole poca importancia.- Pero se alegro que Gray y Juvia se fueran a casa. Le pidió a Juvia que ese día nos aceramos al mar para que nos observara.

-¿Acercarnos...?- pensó Gray. - ¿y... Si nos casamos enfrente del mar?

-Me gusta- susurro Juvia.

-En el mar será entonces-

-Esperen, ¿Tienen alguna fecha por lo menos? - pregunto Lucy.

-Claro que si- le contesto Gray. - El día 2 de enero.

-2 de enero... eso es el un mes exacto- dijo Lucy y Gray silbo.

-Hay mucho que hacer en poco tiempo-

_**...**_

Lucy y Natsu se dirigieron a una tienda para comprarles chamarras, guantes y bufandas a los niños, por lo cual hubo mucho problema, ya que Natsu quería que todo lo que compraran fuera de color gris y Lucy lo quería de diferentes colores.

Después de media hora de discutir y con las bolsas donde estaba la ropa cargadas de ropa decidieron volver al gremio, donde al entrar se encontraron con erza abrazando a juvia y llorando.

-Discúlpame por no estar junto a ti cuando lo necesitabas, juvia- lloriqueaba Erza. - puedes golpearme si así lo deseas.

-Juvia no quiere hacerle nada a Erza- le contesto rápido un tanto incomoda.

-Discúlpame, discúlpame- seguía diciendo erza.

Lucy decidió dejarlas hablar y se dirigió a la enfermería seguida de Natsu, donde encontraron ambos niños dormidos.

Les colocaron chamarras, bufandas, gorros y guantes aun estando ellos dormidos.

Salieron de la enfermería cargando cada uno a un niño.

-¿Se van ya?- les pregunto Mirajane extrañada. - Apenas si son las cinco de la tarde.

-Si, pero ya ves como esta el clima, no quiero que empiece a nevar y nosotros sigamos aquí- se justifico Lucy, que cargaba a Happy mientras Natsu cargaba a Charlie como un costal de papas.

-Adiós, Mira- se despidió la rubia mientras Natsu se acercaba a Mirajane.

-Mañana quiero irme a una misión- le aviso.- podrías apartarme una buena.

-Yo se como cuales te gustan, no te preocupes- le respondio mira y se despidió de el peli rosa.

Veinte minutos después Lucy y Natsu salían al frio de otoño, a pesar de que parecía invierno.

-Deberíamos irnos igual, Juvia- le dijo Gray. - necesitas descansar.

-Juvia se encuentra bien- dijo la peli azul.

- Sera mejor que nos vallamos ya mismo- dijo gray y juvia no pudo ni negarse.

-Vamos entonces- cuando se comenzaron a colocar los abrigos, Erza se acerco a ellos jalando a Lily de la mano.

-Esperen- les detuvo Erza.- Quería preguntarle si...

-¡Vooooolvimos!- La puerta del gremio se abrió precipitadamente dejando ver a Gajeel detrás de ella. - ¡Mirajane hazme algo de comer!

-Se pide por favor- Levy, que se encontraba usando un gran abrigo negro entro justo detrás de el.- Además, acabamos de comer.

-Lo que tú haces, no se le puede llamar comida-respondio Gajeel y corrió hacia la barra donde Mirajane le comenzaba a servir un plato.

-¿Cocino tan mal?-pregunto Levy aun parada en la puerta.

-No es que cocines mal, Levy- dijo Wendy entrando. - Solo que tal vez le falto un poco de sabor a la comida.

-Hay Wendy...- suspiro Levy y le abrazo los hombros. A sus quince años ya cumplidos, Wendy era un poco más alta que Levy, a pesar de que había crecido de estatura con el paso de los años. - Dices las cosas disfrazadas para que no duelan.

-¡Levy, Wendy! ¡Bienvenidas!- grito Mirajane desde la barra donde ya se encontraba Gajeel comiendo desesperadamente.

-Disculpa- Wendy miro al niño que se encontraba parado frente a ella. Un tanto más bajito que ella, de cabello negro revuelto, con un libro bajo del brazo izquierdo. -Mi nombre es Lily.

-¿Lily?- pregunto Wendy.

-¿Phanterlily?- pregunto Levy asombrada.

-¿Gato roñoso?- dijo Gajeel y mordió un pedazo de carne.

-Mucho gusto- dijo en dirección de Levy y Gajeel, rápidamente se giro hacia Wendy. - ¿Usted es?

-Wendy- respondio automáticamente la peli azul completamente sorprendida si saber muy bien que era lo que pasaba y como debía reaccionar.

-Señorita Wendy, usted es muy bonita, ¿desea ser mi novia?- pregunto tranquilamente.

Wendy callo desmayada sobre los brazos de Romeo, que recién entraba al gremio tras ser olvidado por los demás con quien recién llegaban de una misión.

Inclinando la cabeza y sosteniendo a Wendy, parado al lado de Levy, donde se notaba la diferencia de altura de la peli azul y el joven diez y seis años.

-¿Que dijiste?- gruño.


	11. Diez

_**¡Gracias a todos y a cada uno por sus comentarios! Como siempre me alegra mucho que lean y comenten.**_

_**Fairy tail no me pertenece.**_

_**Advertencias: ninguna**_

_**Notas: **__¡Hola jóvenes! ¿Cómo an estado? Yo pasando una crisis de escritora, demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza y cuando quiero escribir algo no me sale nada._

_Pues bueno, este capitulo será algo corto, en comparación de los demás, si es corto, pero la buena noticia es que __**mañana, publicare el primer omake de la historia**__. Por lo que el siguiente capitulo, que espero hacer mas largo será publicado el próximo viernes. _

_Bueno no se que mas decirles, en unos cuantos capítulos mas (no diré cuantos) estaremos a la mitad de la historia, les dejare con la duda de decirles cuanto falta, jiji. _

_Me gustaría aclarar que este capitulo junto con el pasado y tal vez un par en el futuro, son lo que se puede llamar "tranquilos" sin muchas cosas grandes, pero recuerden que a mi me gusta dejar cosillas en pregunta, preguntas sin contestar y mensajes ocultos, solo para darle sabor a la historia. _

_Si alguien desea acosarme son bienvenidos a hacerlo en mi twitter__ : _ LizeIm . Algún _día hare un momento de preguntas relativas a esta historia, primero quiere ver la aceptación de la gente. _

_Recuerden dejarme su comentario, para poder saber si les ha gustado el capitulo, también recuerden que me gusta leer predicciones y su opinión sobre la historia._

_Sin más que decir, gracias por leer y por comentar, nos leemos el día de mañana lunes con el primer omake._

* * *

_**Niños de... ¿Verdad?**_

_**-**__**alegría o tristeza, a nosotros no nos corresponde el elegir**__**  
**__**siendo así te acompañare tanto en llanto como en risa**__**-**_

_**Capitulo Diez.**_

* * *

A su edad, a Romeo no le gustaban mucho los niños menores, los soportaba y eso era ya una ganancia. Pero en ese preciso momento, mirando a Lily que se encontraba sentado pacíficamente frente a el leyendo un libro bajo la cuidadosa mirada de Erza, Romeo Conbolt, odio a ese niño pelinegro.

-Joven Romeo- le dijo el pequeño niño después de media hora tratando de ignorar la mirada de odio que recibía por parte de Romeo. - Le agradecería que parara de observarme.

-No- gruño y lo siguió observando.

-Ejem- Erza, que se encontraba sentado a un lado de Lily, se aclaro la garganta. - Romeo, ¿te encuentra bien?

-No- y no dijo nada mas, a pesar de que Erza quien trataba de crear conversación con el.

-Yo te entiendo muchacho- Gajeel se sentó a su lado pasando su brazo por los hombros de Romeo. - Aun que no parezca, te entiendo.

-¿Enserio?- le pregunto esperanzado.

-No- y el pelinegro acecino de dragones comenzó a reírse solo. -Ya, hablando con seriedad, te entiendo. Lo que no tiendo es ¿como mi gato se volvió eso?

-Señor Gazille, le agradecería que no me señalara y me describiera como "eso"- le pidió Lily tan educa mente que ambos jóvenes no tuvieron nada mas que decir.

-Me alegra que sepas defenderte- Erza sonrió y con la mano se limpio las lagrimas imaginarias de su mejilla.

-Gracias, Erza- y el niño continuo leyendo.

-Como decía- continúo Gazille. - Te entiendo, tienes miedo, pero por favor, tienes ese gusano asqueroso llamado celos picándote el cerebro, por culpa de un niño que originalmente es un gato.

-No lo puedo negar- suspiro y recargo su cabeza sobre su mano derecha que se encontraba apoyada sobre la mesa. - Pero no entiendo por que dices que me comprendes.

-Claro que te entiendo, aun que no lo parezca, la enana es bonita- susurro y rápidamente con la mirada reviso a su alrededor vigilando. - Y alejarla del par de idiotas, fue difícil.

-¿Por que me cuentas esto?- le pregunto Romeo a Gazille, que aun se encontraba buscando con la mirada, en un papel de paranoico.

-Lo que digo, es...-

-¡Gajeel!- grito Levy acercándose a ambos. Coloco sus manos sobre sus caderas y le dio una mirada reprobatoria. - Esta comenzando a nevar y ya me quiero ir.

-Eres libre de irte si quieres- gruño Gazille.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso- le respondio Levy y sin necesidad de decir mas, Gajeel por si solo, se puso de pie y se acerco a ella.

-Vallémonos entonces- dijo. - Erza, ¿Lily se seguirá quedando con tigo?

-Yo no tengo ningún problema con ello- respondio la peli roja tranquilamente. - Me agrada, me gustaría quedármelo.

-Pero Erza, Lily no es un perro que te puedas quedar y cuidar- le dijo Romeo a pesar de que el niño no le agradaba, no tenia idea de como podía vivir junto con ella.

-Ya lo se- dijo orgullosa. - Pero me ayuda entrenar por las mañanas.

-Muy bien- dijo Gazille. Le dio a Levy su abrigo y el mismo se coloco su abrigo, como de costumbre, le acomodo la bufanda a Levy. - Listo.

-¡Adiós a todos!-se despidió alegremente Levy sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Después de que Gazille y Levy decidieran irse, la gente que había en el gremio decidió tomarlos de ejemplo; la nieve había caído de sorpresa y mucha gente no tenia nada para cubrirse.

-Entonces Romeo- Erza trato una vez más de crear conversación con el pelinegro. - Por...

-Lo siento, Erza- le detuvo, se puso de pie y tomo su abrigo gris para comenzar a ponérselo. - Pero creo que me iré ya, ha sido un día muy largo.

-De acuerdo- suspiro la peli roja.

-Adiós- se despidió y se fue. Erza dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa y suspiro pesadamente.

-¿Erza?- le llamo Lily curioso al verla literalmente desparramada sobre la mesa.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Erza, aun estando recostada en la mesa, con su cabello cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro.

-¿Nuevamente esta pasando por un crisis de la edad?- la pelirroja negó con la cabeza y se movió el cabello pasándolo por detrás de su oreja para dejar visible su rostro.

-No, solo... que últimamente he sentido que estoy muy alejada de todos –

-No te preocupes- le dijo. - ¿Pronto será cuando vea a el joven del que me hablo, cierto?

-¡SHHHHH!- rápidamente Erza puso sus manos sobre la boca del niño impidiéndole hablar.

-No lo digas tan fuerte- le susurro. - alguien te puede escuchar.

-Exacto- dijo Mirajane detrás de ellos, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada. - Alguien como yo, que ya lo escuche.

-¡Mira!- grito Erza al verla enseguida de ellos.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar- le dijo Mirajane con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

_**...**_

Cuando comenzó a nevar, Natsu había prendido la chimenea de su casa después de haber dejado a Charlie en su cuna para que continuara durmiendo.

-Natsu, mira, mira- le llamo Lucy que corría por las escaleras subiéndolas. - Esta nevando, esta nevando.

-No me gusta la nieve- le dijo después de asomarse por la ventana y ver como la nieve comenzaba a acumularse rápidamente.

-Vamos- Lucy le tomo del brazo y comenzó a jalarlo hacia las escaleras.- Vamos a fuera para jugar un rato, vamos.

-Pero... –

-Nada, nada- le corto rápidamente Lucy mientras seguía jalándolo. Después de ponerse cada uno su abrigo, guantes y gorro, salieron para ver como una fina capa de nieve esta ya sobre el suelo.

-¡Que bonito!- grito Lucy, tal cual niña emocionada con la nieve. - ¡Hagamos un guerra de nieve!

-Peeeeero hay muy poca nieve...- comenzó a decirle Natsu pero paro de hablar drásticamente cuando le callo una gran bola de nueve en la cara.

-Ya viste que no- le dijo nuevamente la rubia.

Así comenzó su pequeña guerra de nieve personal.

_**...**_

Con las manos en los bolsillos y la barbilla enterrada en su bufanda, Romeo, le daba la tercera vuelta a la ciudad, el joven no hacia mas que caminar y caminar por toda la ciudad pensando en Wendy Marvel.

-Que complicadas son las mujeres- necesitaba hablar con alguien y ese alguien como siempre seria Natsu. Para cuando Romeo llego a la casa de Natsu, la nieve ya le cubría más arriba de los tobillos.

-¡Basta, Natsu! ¡Basta!- asustado por los grito corrió para llegar mas rápido a la casa, pero se sorprendió de ver a Lucy y a Natsu peleando, literalmente en la nieve.

-¡A ver si me vuelves a llenar de nieve la ropa!- Natsu cargo a Lucy y mientras ella seguía gritando y pataleando. Natsu se acerco a un pedazo donde la nieve se había acumulado, dejo caer a Lucy sobre esta haciendo que toda la nieve se levantara y cubriera a Lucy completamente.

-¡HaHaHa!- reír demasiado fuerte Natsu mientras Lucy se quejaba por la nieve.

-¡Ya veras!- Lucy se quito la nieve lo mas rápido que puso y comenzó a correr detrás de Natsu mientras le aventaba bolas deformes de nieve.

-¿Lucy, Natsu?- Aun corriendo Natsu saludo a Romeo.

-Oh, Romeo, hola ¿cuando volviste?- le grito mientras seguía huyendo de Lucy.

-Hace apenas unas horas- respondio acercándose al centro de donde Natsu corría para evitar que Lucy le llenara los pantalones de nieve nuevamente.

-Romeo ¿Te quieres quedar a cenar?- le pregunto Lucy deteniéndose un momento.- Cocinare carne estilo chimenea.

-¿Hem... te puedo preguntar algo, Lucy?- le pregunto Romeo.

-Claro- le sonrió.

Romeo se quedo petrificado observando a Lucy y después de años de conocer a Lucy, y años de ser el único confidente de Natsu, entendió completamente la razón por la que Natsu quería a Lucy.

-Nada, olvídalo- dijo moviendo la mano para restar importancia.

-¿Seguro?- le pregunto a lo que el joven asintió con la cabeza. -Muy bien; creo que entrare ya para hacer la cena.

-Cla...ro- respondio sin entender muy bien.

-¿Que te parece si hablamos, Romeo? - como siempre Natsu, no necesitaba que le hablara, con el simple hecho de mirarlo, sabia que algo andaba mal con el.

_**...**_

Después de que todos cenaran la carne a la chimenea, donde Lucy, literalmente cocino en la chimenea, Romeo y Natsu siguieron hablando entre ellos, en una voz tan baja que aun que Lucy no le gustara ser chismosa, le daba curiosidad el saber de que hablaban.

-¿Enserio eso paso?- le pregunto Natsu riendo.

-Si, si- le contesto sin ánimos.

Crack.

Lucy no pudo escuchar que mas decían pues un ruidito le llamo la atención.

Crack.

Natsu por igual lo escucho y detuvo la conversación que tenia con Romeo en la sala.

Crack.

-¿Escuchaste?- le pregunto a Lucy.

Crack.

-Si- nerviosa, Lucy escucho nuevamente el ruido que cada se escuchaba mas cerca.

-Rom, rom, rommme - se escucho una pequeña vocecita cantando. - Rom, rom, rommme.

-Ha...ppy- susurro Lucy mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras donde Natsu estaba ya parado.

-¿Pagggpa?- Natsu rápidamente subió las escaleras y agarro a Happy, que se encontraba a la mitad de las mismas, sosteniéndose de la pared, bajando los escalares uno por uno. - Pagpa. Pagpa.

-Algo anda mal aquí- dijo Natsu cuando ya tenia al niño en sus brazos.

-Oigan, ¿alguno salió...?- pregunto Romeo desde la planta baja.

-No- contesto Lucy siguiendo a Natsu que subía las escaleras con los Happy en sus brazos.- ¿Por que?

-La puerta esta abierta- y en la planta superior, la cuna de Charlie vacía.


	12. Diez punto cinco

_**Gracias por los review en el capitulo anterior, por los agregados a favoritos y alertas.**_

_**Fairy tail no me pertenece.**_

_**Advertencias: **__Ninguna._

_**Notas: **__¡Hola! El primer omake de esta historia, aun que es muy largo para ser uno, digamos que es el extra del capitulo anterior. Espero les guste, El próximo capitulo será publicado el día viernes o sábado, en el nuevo capitulo seguiremos a Natsu en su misión._

_Si mas que decir, gracias por leer, y recuerden dejarme su comentario, es muy importante para mi, también recuerden que me gusta leer predicciones y que les gustaría que pasara en el futuro._

_Pd. Estamos a punto de llegar a los doscientos reviews, que emocion!_

_Nos leemos._

* * *

_**Niños de… ¿verdad?**_

_**-**__** Saltaría frente de un tren por ti**__**,**__** tú sabes que haría lo que sea por ti**__** -**_

_**Capitulo Diez punto cinco.**_

* * *

Para Charlie bajarse de la cuna donde dormía había sido todo un reto, primero brinca y alcanzar el borde la cuna, pasar una pierna y luego la otra y sin soltarse, por que de alguna u otra forma sabia que dolía, se resbalo con mucho cuidado. Estando ya en el suelo se pregunto el por que de la obscuridad.

Seguro que su madre vendría pronto para despertarla, como siempre usando su voz tan tranquila, la cargaría y sentiría ese bonito calor y ese rico olor que su cabello siempre tenia impregnado.

Después de esperar durante media hora, acostada en la cama que olía completamente a su madre, se canso y decidió buscar a su madre por si misma.

Con dificultad, bajo los escalones uno por uno, sosteniéndose de la pared, cuando estaba por terminar de bajar el penúltimo escalón, resbalo cayendo al suelo, quiso gritar y llorar, pero su padre le había dicho que nunca debía de llorar, el y su madre estaría siempre para cuidar de ella.

Sintió algo que le cosquilleaba la frente, se pasó la mano e ignoro aquello. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la sala, la única luz prendida era la de la sala, por la ventana no podía ver al señor brilloso que había visto días anteriores, solo había puras señoras grises, pero no sabia que eran aquellas cositas blancas que caían del cielo, eran como los polvitos mágicos que salían de las manos de Gray.

Camino por toda la planta baja de la casa, estando ya cansada se subió al sillón y se recostó justo donde no daba la luz, hecha una pequeña bolita se empezó a quedar dormida, hasta que escucho unos gritos con la voz de su madre, momentos después escucho a su madre entrar a la casa y rápidamente subió las escaleras hacia la parte de arriba.

Se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a mover sus piececitos, con tranquilidad.

Suspiro.

Tenía frio y quería comer, se bajo del sillón, camino hacia la mesa de madera, trato de alcanzar una de las sillas, tal vez su madre dejo comida sobre la mesa, suspiro nuevamente y se rindió cuando vio que no pudo. Sin decir palabra, camino hacia la puerta de entrada, tal vez podría abrirla, se puso de puntitas, pero igual no alcanzo.

Reviso su alrededor y encontró un banco blanco, con mucho cuidado comenzó a arrastrarlo, hacia un ruido que no le gustaba pero lo necesitaba.

Cansada de empujar el banco lo coloco pegado a la pared y se sentó en el, cerro los ojos un momento y se quedo dormida.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, en la sala se encontraba su padre junto con alguien mas que no conocía, extrañada, quiso acercarse a ambos, pero primero deseaba ver aquellas bolitas brillantes.

Movió con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido el pequeño banco y abrió con mucha dificultad la puerta.

-¿Enserio eso paso?- escucho la voz de su padre decir.

- si, si- escucho que decía la otra persona.

Crack.

Movió el pequeño banco y salió por la puerta. Afuera hacia frio, pero eso no importaba quería jugar con esas bolitas misteriosas y así comenzó a caminar sin tener un rumbo fijo.

_**…**_

-¡Virgo, Loki, Caprico!- En un momento de desesperación, Lucy llamo a tres de sus espíritus, que rápidamente se presentaron frente a ella.

-¿Qué sucede, Lucy?- le pregunto Loki rápidamente al ver el rosto de desesperación de la joven.

-¡Por favor, ayúdenme a buscar a Charlie!- y sin que digiera mas, los tres espíritus empezaron la búsqueda de la niña por los alrededores de la casa de Natsu.

Natsu, por su lado buscaba a Charlie en el bosque siguiendo el pequeño y ligero rastro de olor de la niña. Siguió corriendo entre la nieve acumulada del bosque, odiando aquel efecto de la naturaleza mas que nunca.

Sintió el olor de Charlie más fuerte cerca de un árbol, rodeo el árbol y encontró a la pequeña niña albina sentada con la nieve acumulada en sus pies, abrazando sus rodillas y con los ojos llorosos.

-La encontré- detrás de Natsu, Loki llegaba corriendo, se detuvo al ver a Natsu cargar a la niña y abrigarla con su ropa.

_**…**_

Cuando Charlie volvió a abrir sus ojos, se encontraba acostada con ropa seca mientras era abrazada por su madre, se movió ligeramente y observo a su madre, dormida completamente; detrás de ella siento algo, se giro y observo a su padre acostado a su lado, abrazando a su madre y a ella .

Le gustaba ver a sus dos padres juntos, y más le gustaba estar junto con ellos.

Happy podía quedarse en su cuna, solo, era su forma de vengarse por poner su pequeño pie sobre su cara.


	13. Once

_**Gracias, por los review, favoritos y alertas de todos que comentarios el capitulo pasado junto con el extra. A lo largo del día de hoy y mañana contestare a sus reviews**_

_**Fairy tail no me pertenece. La persona no conocida que aparece me pertenece.**_

_**Advertencias**__: Adivina: Vidente, adivinadora, pitonisa._

_**Notas: **__¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Lamento no haber publicado este capitulo el día que dije que lo haría, pero esta semana fue muy cargada para mi, en compensación este capitulo es mas largo._

_En este capitulo nuevo veremos muchas cosas nuevas, además de detalles muy importantes que le darán forma al final de la historia._

_No diré mucho por que ya estoy cansada, solo lo mismo de siempre, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y recuerden dejarme su opinión, ya que es muy importante._

_Sin más nos leemos el próximo miércoles o jueves._

* * *

_**Niños de… ¿verdad?**_

_**-**__**Intentare ser como Grace Kelly **__**pero su aspecto es triste.**__**  
**__**Entonces intentare ser como pequeño Freddie**__**, **__**tengo el mismo entusiasmo.**__**-**_

_**Capitulo Once.**_

* * *

Las once de la mañana marcaba el reloj analógico de la habitación, cuando Natsu despertó.

Con dificultad abrió los ojos y trato de acostumbrarse a la poca luz que había, movió la cabeza y los hombros, los dedos de los pies y las manos... ¿que era lo que sujetaban sus manos? Tanteo ligeramente y abrió los ojos completamente, definitivamente estaba tocando la cintura de Lucy, ¿como había llegado a suceder aquello? No tenia idea, pero lo que si sabia era que la piel de Lucy era muy suave.

Sin mover sus manos, quiso mover sus piernas, pero simplemente no pudo, pues las piernas de Lucy estaban enredadas con las suyas.

_Que bonita forma de despertar._

Calma, calma, solo sal de aquí rápido y nadie te vera, se dijo a si mismo.

Primero alejo una pierna y después la otra, Lucy se movió ligeramente pero continúo dormida. Aleja ligeramente un brazo y una mano, comienza a retirar su otro brazo, pero algo le sostiene un dedo. Charlie dormida entre los brazos de Lucy, que a su vez estuvo siendo abrazada por Natsu, se sostenía de uno de los dedos de la mano de Natsu y no parecía querer soltar su mano.

_Suéltame_, pensó y con una mueca trato de alejar su mano, cuando Charlie le soltó después de batallar se giro lentamente y coloco los pies en el suelo.

Se volvió a meter a la cama, enredo sus piernas con las de Lucy y la volvió a abrazar por la cintura; hacia demasiado frio como para salir de aquella comodidad.

Pero debía de irse a una misión, debía juntar más dinero del que ya tenia. Suspiro de forma lenta y tranquila, dentro de el, algo le decía que lo que había hecho era algo malo, invitar a Lucy a vivir , literalmente, con el, fingir que necesitaba trabajar; si quisiera podría vivir sin trabajar durante bastantes años, después de todo, el dinero que ganaba trabajando era guardado, no tenia mucho en que gastarlo.

Pero estaba _aquello_ que deseaba comprar, si, ese secreto que solo Gray y Romeo sabían de el, pronto podría tenerlo completamente en sus manos y podría dárselo a Lucy, pero aun faltaba el tiempo para darte aquello a la joven.

Quito esos pensamientos de su cabeza y observo a Lucy y a Charlie, de alguna manera, Happy también estaba dentro de la cama con todos.

¿Como había llegado ahí?

El no sabía la respuesta.

Entre sus brazos, Lucy se movió ligeramente pero no hizo ninguna otra acción, ligeramente nervioso y, por que no, curioso, con sus dedos comenzó a jugar con la piel de lucy, estaba aburrido y no tenía mas sueño.

Pequeños círculos en la poca piel que no era tapada por la camisa que la muchacha usaba para dormir; con lentitud enterró su rostro en el cuello de la joven, su cabello se le pegaba pero no importaba, le gustaba el momento y lo disfrutaría.

Lucy tenía ese extraño olor en el cabello nuevamente, podía jurar que Lucy había vuelto usar aquella extraña crema para el cabello, Natsu no entendía por que las mujeres usaban tantas cosas que no había más que oler raro.

Nuevamente Lucy se movió, Natsu no quería arriesgarse a que Lucy despertara y le golpeara.

Se alejo de ella ligeramente y comenzó a pensar.

Lucy estaba dormida y el podía hacer algo que siempre había querido hacer, no era correcto, pero... no, no lo haría, el respetaba a las mujeres y... pero, ¿y si lo hacia? No te haría mal a nadie, la curiosidad le picaba, dentro de su conciencia algo le decía que lo hiciera y otro le decía que no, debía de respetar a Lucy aun que ella estuviera dormida.

Pero... lo único que quería era volver a... no, no lo haría, era definitivo.

Natsu Dragneel esperaría hasta que Lucy en pleno conocimiento le diera permiso para aquello que su maliciosa y pervertida mente quería que hiciera.

Se rio orgulloso de si mismo.

Era tiempo ya de levantarse y tomar sus cosas para irse a una misión.

Con dificultad lo hizo, se levanto se dio un baño y le dejo una pequeña nota a Lucy "me voy a una misión, Mirajane te dirá cuando volveré", tomo sus cosas y salió de su casa.

Odiaba la nieve y más cuando el suelo estaba completamente lleno de ella.

Cuando llego al gremio, después de renegar bastante con la nieve, entro maldiciendo a la naturaleza.

-Natsu, buenos días- le saludo Mirajane acercándose a el. A pesar de que era casi medio día, el gremio estaba bastante vacio por culpa de la nieve que estaba adornando el momento y que en el futuro volvería a caer.

-Hola- Devolvió el saludo Natsu dejando sus cosas de un lado y siguiendo a la joven que caminaba haciendo un ruidito con sus zapatos.

-Tengo una misión perfecta- le dijo mientras buscaba el papel correcto.

-Que bien- le contesto esperando pacientemente.

-Romeo vino muy temprano en la mañana- le conto Mirajane mientras buscaba el papel por entre las paginas del libro de registro. - Pregunto si irías a una misión, pues deseaba acompañarte.

-Claro- sonrió Natsu. - Y ¿donde esta ahora?

-Como ya sabíamos que dirías que podía acompañarte, fue a recoger sus cosas, aquí esta- se felicito a si misma mientras le extendía el papel para que lo observara.

La misión que Mirajane había apartado era sencilla su parecer.

Ir a una ciudad , buscar un gremio oscuro, deshacerse de todos, rescatar a una famosa adivina que tenían secuestrada, llevarla donde indicaba el papel y listo, recibirían su buen pago.

-Me parece que no tardarías más de tres días en ir y volver- le dijo Mirajane.

-Si, tardare menos, ya que Romeo ira con migo- le dijo sonriente.

-Ya volvió- le anuncio la joven al ver a Romeo entrar al edificio.

-Entonces nos vamos- dijo Natsu. - Mira, ¿Podrías decirle a Lucy cuanto tardare en volver? Por favor.

-Claro - contesto alegre Mirajane. - Tengan suerte.

_**...**_

Natsu y Romeo habían tomado un tren que los llevaría directo a la ciudad en cuestión. Natsu maldijo al conductor de la maquinaria tantas veces, que el señor que la operaba estuvo tentado varias veces en bajar a Natsu, pero lo olvido después de que Romeo se disculpara con el señor.

-Se merecía los insultos- se justifico el joven en cuanto se bajo del tren y sus dos pies estuvieron en tierra firme.

-Creo que esta vez, si te pasaste- le dijo Romeo aun apenado de escuchar tantas maldiciones.

-Bueno, comencemos a buscar ese gremio oscuro- le dijo serio. - Necesito volver a pensar en insultos cuando vallamos de regreso.

Romeo negó con la cabeza y siguió a Natsu, sin objetar una sola palabra. Después de dos horas buscando en la ciudad que era un poco más pequeña que Magnolia, dieron con el mencionado gremio oscuro.

-Entramos, golpeamos a todos, tomamos a la adivina y salimos ¿que te parece mi plan?- le dijo Natsu totalmente confiado por su gran plan.

-Me parece que lo primero que debemos hacer es vigilarlos- Romeo observo el cielo y miro por varios segundos las nubes grises teñidas de rojo mientras en crepúsculo estaba en curso, pronto anochecería y no quería quedarse a la intemperie. - Esta por ser de noche, deberíamos de buscar un buen lugar donde dormir.

-Tienes toda la razón- concordó Natsu y se dieron la vuelta para buscar alguna posada donde pasar la noche.

Encontraron una donde la encargada era una señora que tendría mas de ochenta años , a pesar de que Natsu dijo que parecía de doscientos, escuchaba y tenia una vista parecidas a la de un halcón.

-¿Solo duraran un día?- les pregunto con su voz simple y sin sentimientos que hizo a Natsu recordar a Polyushka.

-Dos noches y un día- confirmo romeo y ambos recibieron una llave para entrar al cuarto mas limpio que Natsu había visto en su vida.

Durante mucho tiempo, Natsu se quedaba en hostales y posadas, muchas que daban lastiman, pero entre todas, mentalmente, agradeció a la vieja cara de halcón, su nuevo apodo dado por Natsu, por su preocupación de mantener una buena imagen.

Ambos jóvenes se dejaron caer cada uno en la cama que se correspondía, Natsu cansado por el viaje en el tren y romeo cansado de tanto pensar. Sin comer ni pensar más, ambos se quedaron dormidos con sus respetivos pensamientos.

_**...**_

A las Nueve de la mañana, Natsu se encontraba despertando, con la boca pastosa y el cabello pegado a la frente.

Romeo había despertado más temprano y a pesar de que hacia frio, no tanto como en magnolia, decidió dar un paseo y vigilar un poco el edificio del gremio que estaba a unas horas por ser destruido. Para cuando volvió a la posada, Natsu comía cereal directamente de la caja con las manos, Romeo se pregunto de donde la había sacado, pero prefirió quedarse en la ignorancia.

-Te tardaste- comento Natsu con la boca llena de los granitos color café que tanto le gustaban. - ¿vigilaste?

-Si- Romeo se quito las botas y se dijo caer en lo primero que encontró, que por fortuna era una silla vieja. - Dentro hay pocas personas, pero me parece que a mediodía volverán varios grupos y estará mas lleno. También me asegure y la persona que debemos salvar esta en el sótano.

-Muy bien- Natsu se metió otro bonche de cereal en la boca.

-Podemos atacar cuando este mas lleno con gente, el lugar-

_**...**_

-Entonces...- Natsu trato de hacer conversación tras mas de dos horas de puro silencio entre Romeo y el.

-¿Que...?- cuestiono Romeo cinco minutos después de que Natsu le hablara.

-¿Me estas poniendo atención?- se quejo Natsu.

-No- suspiro Romeo y pasó su mano por detrás de su cabeza, despanando su cabello. - No tengo la cabeza en su lugar.

-...- Natsu suspiro ligeramente fastidiado, desde que habían llegado, Romeo parecía estar en otro mundo, con los pensamientos en otro lugar completamente y fingiendo que le ponía atención, eso le molestaba más.

-Pon tu cabeza donde debe de ir- le regaño y saldo de la rama donde segundos antes había estado sentado. - y ponla a trabajar que es momento de pelear.

-Claro- Romeo salto de la misma rama y comenzó a seguir a Natsu a paso lento, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, y con la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo. - ¿Natsu?

-Dime- respondio mecánicamente.

-¿Por que... entre Lucy y tú, no hay nada?- Natsu casi se ahogo con su propia saliva al escuchar la pregunta, giro el rostro para verlo y siguió caminando con los brazos cruzados y los puños cerrados.

-¿Por...que?- repitió la pregunta. - No lo se.

-¿Como que no lo sabes?- se quejo Romeo y siguió insistiendo. - ¿Por que no lo sabes?

-Simplemente no lo se- Natsu se encogió en hombros. - Si ella quiere algo con migo, es algo que ella misma debe de decidir, yo no la puedo obligar ni nada parecido.

-...- Romeo no tuvo palabras para responder lo que había dicho, ese Natsu caballeroso y responsable, era uno que pocas veces podía ver. - ¿Entonces cuanto tiempo mas te quedaras sin decirle nada?

-¿No eras tu, el que estaba celoso de un gato?- le pregunto el joven de vuelta con una ceja alzada.

-Al menos tengo claro lo que quiero- Romeo se encogió de hombros dando punto suspensivo a la conversación y al ver el edificio del gremio oscuro que se alzaba frente a ellos, comenzó a arremangarse las mangas de la camisa que llevaba puesta.

-¿Estas listo?- pregunto Natsu parado frente a la puerta del gremio, con los brazos cruzados.

-Deberíamos de hacer una apuesta- le dijo romeo. - A ver quien se deshace de más personas.

-Te ganare- y con simple delicadeza, Natsu abrió la puerta del gremio utilizando su pie.

_**...**_

-75- dijo romeo.

-169- dijo Natsu y con superioridad se limpio el polvo de la ropa.

-Mierda- susurro romeo y se quito la camisa que estaba toda quemada, cortesía de los miembros de ese gremio oscuro, que pensaron que utilizando fuego podían hacerlos marchar.

-Ahora, vallamos a buscar a esa adivina- esquivando cuerpo que estaba tirados por todos lados, ambos jóvenes se adentraron al edifico, encontrando donde estaba las escaleras que los llevaban al sótano, donde aseguraba Romeo, que se encontraba la adivina.

-Espero que este aquí- menciono Natsu. - me muero de hambre.

Sin responderle, romeo tiro la puerta del sótano, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver a una joven sentada en una silla de madera a la mitad de la habitación que era iluminada por únicamente una vela.

-¿Señora? ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto romeo acercándose a la joven, que rápidamente se puso de pie, tomo lo que parecía ser un maletín y comenzó a caminar hacia ambos hombres.

-¿Señora?- dijo con sarcasmo. - Yo no soy ninguna señora, y más te vale que durante el viaje no me vuelvas a llamar de esa manera.

-¿Dis-disculpe?- pregunto ligeramente asustado.

-Moviéndose los dos, que necesito llagar a mi puedo antes de mañana al medio día, ya me perdido cuatro capítulos de mi novela favorita-La joven ignorando si Natsu o Romeo le seguían comenzó a subir las escaleras haciendo resonar el sonido de sus tacones.

-¿Pero que le pasa?- dijo Romeo cuando reacciono y comenzó a seguirla.

-...- Natsu siguió a romeo y ambos a la joven.

-¡Pero que gran destrucción causaron! - chillo la joven cuando observo la sala principal del gremio. - Bueno, yo no tendré que limpiarlo.

-Por favor, espere- le dijo Romeo acercándose a ella. - Necesitamos que nos higa quien es.

-¿Quien soy?- la joven se movió el cabello con gesto de indignación, inclino un pie y su ropa se movió al igual que ella hacia un lado. - Pues claro que soy la persona que están buscando.

-¿Ósea que ere la adivina?- pregunto Natsu.

-La pregunta ofende, Natsu- le contesto la joven.

-Yo nunca le dije mi nombre- Natsu frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos.

-Ni necesité que me lo digieras- la joven se cruzo de brazos igual que Natsu y lo miro.- ¿Que están esperando? Necesitamos ir con la señora cara-de-halcón para que les de sus cosas, mi novela, necesito ver mi novela.

Y moviéndose con prisa, la joven de cabello castaño y ropa muy extraña, despreocupada mente comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, seguida de Natsu y Romeo.

_**...**_

-Necesitamos irnos ya mismo- volvió a decir la extraña joven que apresuraba a Natsu y a Romeo. - Mi novela, me perderé otro capitulo de mi novela.

-¿Por que le preocupa tan por una novela?- en un susurro Romeo le pregunto a Natsu, que caminaba a su lado siguiendo, ambos a la mujer.

-¿Pregunta por que? Joven Romeo- se giro hacia el.-por que me gusta y punto.

-Discúlpeme, pero me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas antes de partir hacia su pueblo- le dijo Romeo.

-Yo soy quien hace las preguntas aquí- Se dio la media vuelta y miro a Natsu y a Romeo detenidamente. - Para empezar, yo mando, segundo, iremos caminando, se que al joven Natsu no le gustan los medios de transporte; así que quiero que me consigan un caballo, no pienso caminar un día entero con tacones.

-Hem... Si, claro- Romeo se fue por diez minutos y regreso con un caballo. - ¿este le parece bien?

-Mientras camine y me pueda llevar, estamos bien- lo joven se acerco al caballo, acariciándole la cabeza y dándole de comer una zanahoria que Natsu no tenia idea de donde la había sacado, de su ancho maletín, saco un pequeño banco para poder subirse por si misma al caballo.

-Caminen- obedientes y callados ambos joven comenzaron a caminar siguiendo el caballo que era dirigido por la extraña mujer.

-¿Hem... señorita?- pregunto Romeo, cansado de no escuchar ningún sonido por la media hora que llevaban de camino.

-Dime-

-¿Cual es su nombre?-

- Tengo muchos nombre, querido- la joven se acomodo el cabello de color oscuro destres de la oreja. Paso la mano por su falda y la aliso. - El nombre que me dieron mis padre era el de una constelación, las personas que me adoptaron me dieron otro nombre que según ellos la naturaleza me lo otorgo, yo realmente pienso que lo inventaron mientras se drogaban; también mi primer novio me llamo de una manera, y mis hijos me llaman de una en especial.

-¿Hijos?- pregunto ligeramente alarmado Natsu, la joven no parecía tener mas de veinte años, tal vez tenia una edad parecida a el, no parecía que tuviera hijos.

-Si, joven Natsu, hijos- contesto con tranquilidad. - Así como los que usted finge tener.

-Yo no finjo tener hijos- declaro Natsu en su defensa.

-¿No lo hace? No, ya veo, usted solo se deja influir por la señorita Heartfilia-Natsu quedo impresionado después de que ella mencionan a Lucy.-No, no, muy mal, joven Natsu, no debería de encariñarse con ellos, ser humanos no es su naturaleza.

-¿Que... usted, usted...?-

-Yo, yo, yo- repitió la mujer. - Se lo digo de verdad, joven Natsu. Natsu permaneció en silencio por un buen rato mientras Romeo entablaba conversación con la joven.

-Entonces ¿cual es su profesión?-

-Obviamente, tomo un papel importante en mi pueblo, les digo el futuro y yo hago lo que me gusta- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Puede ver el futuro, como Charlie- recordó Romeo hablando para si mismo.

-Exactamente, como la pequeña Charlie puede hacer, aun que en el estado en que esta ahora, debe de ver las visiones únicamente como pesadillas, podre niña- dijo dramáticamente.- Como me agrada, joven Romeo, le diré algo de su futuro.

-¿Enserio?- le pregunto un tanto entusiasmado.

-Claro que si, pregúnteme que desea saber- la mujer dudo un segundo y rectifico sus palabras. - Mejor yo le diré dos cosas.

-De acuerdo-

-Primera, usted no debe de sufrir tanto por la señorita Wendy, ella tiene miedo de perder a sus seres queridos, entre ello, tiene miedo de perder la amistad que tiene con usted- Romeo se sintió ligeramente asustado al saber que aquella mujer sabia sobre su problema actual. - Segundo, ¿sabia que a la señorita Wendy le gusta el color azul marino? Tome nota, joven romeo.

-Si- susurro.

-Y usted, joven Natsu, ¿dejara de pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y me pondrá atención a lo que le diré?- Natsu quiso tirarla del caballo en ese momento.

-Dime-

-Escúcheme bien- la joven movió ligeramente las riendas del caballo para darle dirección y continúo hablando con Natsu. - Usted es el sol y la señorita Lucy es el cielo, ambos se complementan, se necesitan, siempre debe de tener un punto de apoyo, recuerde en la joven Heartfilia.

-Eso ya lo sabia- le contesto Natsu encogiéndose en hombros. - No es nada nuevo.

-Aun no termino- se quejo la joven. - La joven Lucy lo necesitara en ese momento indicado, mucho mas que nunca.

-y la segunda cosa- pregunto Natsu rascándose la cabeza. - ¿Que es?

-Se lo diré cuando sea el momento indicado- y con eso, dio punto final a la conversación.

_**...**_

La tarde paso y con ella la noche llego, con su manto de oscuridad cubriendo el camino de los viajeros, que se detuvieron a dormir bajo las estrellas.

-Yo tengo mi casa de campar- una vez mas de su bolsa, la joven saco un casa de acampar bien doblada; obligo a Natsu a armarla, media hora después y de que Natsu se rindiera, romeo logro poner en pie la casa.

La joven durmió dentro y los dos jóvenes durmieron fuera.

Cuando la mañana llego siguieron su camino sin mucha prisa, según la adivina, estaban cerca de su meta.

-Agua, agua- decía romeo.

-Comida, comida- decía Natsu.

-¿Que abra pasado con María del santo rosario claridad soñado de la paz?- sufría la joven pensando en su novela.

Dos horas después llegaron a un pueblo de tamaño considerable, la mujer invito a Natsu y Romeo a su casa, donde fue recibida por un par de niños que bastante parecidos a ella, le saludaban.

Después de alimentarlos y darle agua y donde dormir por unas horas, Natsu y Romeo decidieron partir.

-Tomen- la joven adivina les entrego un sobre. - Es el pago por sus servicios.

-¿Pero como es que usted fue quien nos solicito si estaba secuestrada?- pregunto Natsu sin entender.

-Puedo hacer muchas cosas a la vez- la mujer les guiño el ojo y les acompaño hacia la salida del pueblo. - Además era necesario que nos encontráramos.

-¿por que?- preguntaron intrigados.

-Las estrellas- la joven levanto una mano hacia el cielo. - Ellas, me lo dijeron. Joven Natsu, ahora le diré su segundo argumento que le prometí.

-Si quiere- Natsu se encogió en hombros y metió sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón.

-Nos volveremos a ver- anuncio la joven. - El día 29 del cuarto mes del año que empezara, en la punta más alta de todo Fiore. Con sus niños.

-¿Para que?- Natsu le pregunto rápidamente sin mucha confianza a que tuvieran que ver con los niños.

-Para hacerlo volver a su estado original, los detalles se los diré cuando nos veamos al pie de la montaña, debe de el cada Dragon Slayer acompañado de el niño que corresponder ser Exceeds. - La joven se acerco a Natsu. - La joven Lucy debe de estar ahí, usted también joven Romeo, me agrada.

-¿por que solo nosotros?- pregunto Romeo.

-Pueden llevar a tres personas mas- accedió. - Solo tres. Nos veremos cuando el sol salga, no antes y no después.

-¿Sabe acaso, que no creo en las predicciones?-le dijo Natsu desinteresado.

-Lo se- contesto la joven, sabiendo que a pesar de que durante el corto tiempo que viajaron juntos, ella menciono a mucha gente que ninguno de ambos jóvenes menciono. - Pero lo hará, lo se. Una ultima cosa.

-¿Ahora que?- fastidiado, Natsu le dijo.

-Recuerde mirar el cielo- la joven levanto la mirada hacia el extenso cielo azul. - A su padre siempre le gustaba volar, ¿lo recuerda?

-Es un Dragon, claro que volaba- contesto.

-Pero recuerde que a pesar de donde estén, ambos observan el mismo cielo-

-Adiós- Romeo se despidió de la mujer, con la cabeza dándole vueltas por toda la información que había dicho a mujer.

-Y díganle a Cana Alberona, que me debe dos botellas de tequila, y las quiero pronto- dijo por ultimo la mujer.


	14. Doce

_**Desde el fondo de mi corazón, les agradezco a todos y a cada uno por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, puedo jugara que cada que leo uno, se me alegra el día un tanto mas.**_

_**Fairy tail no me pertenece.**_

_**Aclaraciones:**__ Tornasol, es un tipo de tela que cambia de color naturalmente cuando se ve contra el sol. Caldo de pollo, es literalmente pollo en caldo junto con verduras, nutritivo, cómanlo. _

_**Notas:**_ _¡Que tal! Liz se disculpa con todos ustedes por tenerlos esperando, de verdad que Liz tuvo una semana muy cansa, problemas emocionales y enfermedad, Liz tuvo un K.O. instantáneo esta semana. _

_Dejando de lado el hablar en tercera persona, este capitulo fue muy difícil hacerlo, la verdad no tenia ni idea de que escribir, me vi forzada a escarbar en lo mas profundo de mi creatividad para poder encontrar que escribir, y de ultimo momento me gusto el final, se que a ustedes también le gustara._

_No tengo mas que decir, solo lo mismo de siempre, les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejarme su opinión ya que es muy importante para mi._

_A partir de este capitulo veremos eso que la mayoría me ha estado pidiendo, mucho mas seguido._

_No tengo idea de cuando volveré a actualizar, espero sea la próxima semana, si no, de alguna forma les informare._

_Nos leemos luego._

* * *

_**Niños de verdad**_

_**-**_ _No importa que sea un sueño, si crees en él, se hará realidad__** -**_

_**Capitulo Doce.**_

* * *

Natsu llego a su casa una semana después desde el día en que marcho junto con Romeo. Llego a su casa, con los pies cansados, el cabello mojado y la nariz llena de mucosidad.

Resfriado.

Natsu Dragneel estaba resfriado por primera vez desde hacia mas de cinco años, contando los siete años de la isla Tenrou.

-Tranquilo, Natsu, ya llegamos a Magnolia- le había dicho Romeo con tranquilidad.

-Estoooooy muriendo-se quejo cuando entro a su casa, esquivando la nieve de la entrada.

Cuando entro casi cae al tener frente a el una pila de libros. Cuando entro en la sala, se encontró con muchas mas pilas de libros en toda la sala, sobre los sillones, sobre la mesa, a un lado de las escaleras, Natsu estaba punto de volverse loco de tanto libro que encontró en su propia casa.

-Muuuuero- dijo una vez más e ignorando todos los libros, subió las escaleras, entro a su cuarto, tiro la mochila aun lado, se dejo caer en la cama y trato de dormir.

Silencio. Era lo único que había hasta que escucho algo sonar.

Estaba tan cansado que no tenia ganas de moverse, no mover los brazos ni las piernas, mucho menos abrir los ojos. Un ruido más se escucho en el pasillo.

-¿Hay alguien?- se escucho nuevamente desde el pasillo. Lucy caminaba sobre las puntas de los pies para no hacer ruido.

-¿Hooola...?- dijo nuevamente, se acerco a la habitación de Natsu, con mucho cuidado abrió y la puerta y se encontró con Natsu acostado, casi cayéndose, de la cama. - ¿Natsu? ¿Cuando llegaste?

-Regnsien- hablo el joven con la cara tapada con la almohada y la nariz llena de mucosidad.

-¿Que?- pregunto Lucy nuevamente tras no entender lo que Natsu decía.

-Diujei quoe reouciuen- volvió a decir sin moverse.

-No te entiendo- insistió Lucy.

-Diuje quoe reouciuen- volvió a decir levantando la cabeza de la almohada haciendo un esfuerzo para que su voz se entendiera.

-¿Que te pasa?- Lucy se acerco y se sentó en un pequeño espacio que había en la cama a un lado de Natsu.

-Reispriaudou- dijo y volvió a dejar caer su cabeza sobre la almohada.

-¿Estas resfriado? Valla, pensé que jamás te vería resfriado- dijo Lucy mientras pasaba su mano derecha por el cabello de Natsu, lo peino un poco y sintió lo mojado que estaba. - ¿Que te paso?

-jksa vuiods cund fdyds dudm divcmña dfivcs cdcvy fnmsa jc- dijo Natsu , dejo que Lucy le acariciara la cabeza , se sintió tranquilo y con sueño mientras los dedos de Lucy le acomodaban los cabellos.

-No te entiendo nada- se quejo Lucy dejando de acariciar su cabello. - Pero bueno, ¿necesitas algo?

-nvciufd vufd vhjvvcfdj- dijo e ignoro a la joven que estaba sentada junto a el.

-No te entiendo- se volvió a quejar Lucy, pero Natsu ya no le escuchaba, se había quedado dormido, con la ropa sucia, la nariz llena de mucosidad y el cabello mojado. - Ni las botas te quitaste.

Con mucho cuidado, lo movió para que todo su cuerpo quedara dentro de la cama y sus pies no estuvieran colgando, le quito las botas y lo tapo con una cobija.

Lucy salió de la habitación de Natsu cerrando la puerta en silencio, se asomo a su habitación y observo a ambos niños dormidos, cada uno en su cuna.

Natsu estaba dormido, al igual que los niños, tendría al rededor de una hora hasta que alguno de los tres decidiera despertar, así que tomo su abrigo, algo de dinero, y tomo rumbo hacia el gremio. Para cuando llego, había pasado veinte minutos en llegar, gracias a la nieve. Eran más de las cuatro de la tarde y el gremio tenía bastante gente que recién llegaba de alguna misión o iba con la intensión de tomar una.

-¡Lucy, Lucy!- Juvia sentada en una de las bancas que estaba llena de libros, revistas, telas y flores, le llamo en cuanto la vio llegar.- Acércate.

-Hola- el saludo sentándose frente a ella.

-Hola- la joven empezó a mover muchas de las cosas que tenia frente a ella.- Juvia ya ha decido cual tela usaremos para adornar el gremio.

-Enséñamela- Juvia tomo un pedazo de tela color azul oscuro tornasol. - Me gusta. ¿Seguiremos con el mismo diseño para ponerlo?

-Claro que si- le dijo y empezó a buscar entre las revistas.

-Lucy, Hola- Mirajane se acerco a ambas, con dos tazas en sus manos.

-Mirajane estaba ayudando a Juvia a escoger la tela- le dijo Juvia recibiendo una de las tazas que le ofrecía Mirajane, para después sentarse a un lado de Lucy.

-Que bien, por cierto, Mira- le dijo Lucy. - Natsu ya ha llegado de su misión.

-Romeo se paso hace unos minutos por aquí, parecía que estaba por resfriarse- le contesto Mirajane.

-Natsu ha llegado a casa completamente resfriado- Mirajane hizo una mueca al escuchar eso. - ¿sucede algo?

-¿Estas segura? No es común que Natsu se enferme- le dijo. - De hecho, hace años que no se enfermaba.

-Lo se, estoy completamente segura que esta resfriado-

-Eso me preocupa un poco, aun que bueno, usualmente solo le dura un día o dos- dijo Mirajane. - Creo que le preparare caldo de pollo.

-No te preocupes- le dijo antes de que se levantara. - Solo vine de paso, hire a comprar algunos vivieres y comprare lo necesario para hacerle

caldo.

-De acuerdo ¿Sabes como prepararlo cierto?-

_**...**_

-Arroz, zanahoria, calabaza... - Lucy observo una vez mas la lista de ingredientes que necesitaba para cocinarle a Natsu, caldo de pollo, ya que, otorgada por Mirajane, ya que ella no sabia como hacer aquel platillo. - Muy bien, vámonos.

Tomo una vez más la bolsa de papel que llevaba los diversos objetos que recién había comprado y comenzó a caminar por la calle, que había sido ya, liberada de la nieve que no había dejado de caer.

-Disculpe, señorita- Lucy se dio la vuelta y observo a un joven corriendo hacia ella. Alto, de cabello castaño, metido dentro de un abrigo y un gorro de colores grises.

-¿Me dice a mí?- pregunto Lucy extrañada.

-Si- le contesto el joven cuando llego frente a ella, se inclino ligeramente tomando aire y una vez repuesto, le extendió una bolsa de la misma materia del que llevaba Lucy en sus brazos. - Esto es suyo.

-¿Mío?-

-Si, lo olvido en la tienda, me ofrecí a alcánzala y entregárselo- Lucy tomo con mucho cuidado la pequeña bolsa y la abrió para observar la tarta que había comprado, pero que había olvido pues, pensaba con cosas con relación a la boda.

-Pero que distraída- Lucy se regaño a si misma, y coloco la pequeña bolsa dentro de la mas grande. - Si, es mío. Lamento mucho las molestias.

-No se preocupe- le contesto sonriendo. - Por cierto, le-le gu...gustaria tomar algo con migo un día.

-...- _demasiado directo_. Pensó Lucy un poco fuera de lugar por la repentina proposición del joven. - Hem... yo...

-Por favor - le dijo y le extendió la mano. - Mi nombre es Julián, ¿y el suyo?

-Lucy- respondio mecánicamente y le soltó la mano. - La verdad lo siento mucho pero...

-Por favor, tal vez no me conozcas, pero quien sabes que pueda pasar- le dijo nuevamente.

_Insiste demasiado._ Pensó nuevamente Lucy.

-No puedo, lo lamento- le dijo y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. - Tengo un poco de prisa, y me esperan.

-Por favor- volvió a decirle.

-No puedo, enserio- le dijo Lucy y el joven continuo insistiéndole por mas de diez minutos hasta que, Lucy, completamente cansada de escuchar las ruego del joven le dijo.

-No puedo, ya por favor no insistas- dijo rápido y busco una rápida salida de ahí. - Mi... mi novio me espera, así que tengo que apresu...

-¿Tienes novio? Pero te aseguro que... - Lucy tenia mucha paciencia, pero aquel hombre desconocido, del cual solo sabia su nombre y que era muy insistente, le estaba cansando al rogarle tanto.

-Ya, por favor, deja de insistir, mi novio es muy celoso- dijo, teniendo como principal figura en su mente a Natsu. - Y... además, tengo hijos.

-¿Hijos? No importa- y el joven siguió insistiendo.

Y la paciencia de Lucy se acabo.

-¡Aléjate ya de mi! - le grito desesperada mientras no dejaba de caminar con prisa.

_Por favor, por favor, que alguien me ayude_. Pensó caminando rápidamente con dirección a la casa de Natsu.

-Pero si me das una opor...- le siguió insistiendo.

-¡No te voy a dar nada! ¡Déjame en paz!- le grito y camino aun mas rápido.

-¿Hay algún problema?- Lucy casi llora al escuchar la fuerte y en ese momento sagrada voz de Natsu. Con su bufanda tapándole la mitad del rostro y con un abrigo puesto, con las cejas juntas y los brazos cruzados, daba un aspecto de seriedad a pesar de que por dentro, su cuerpo estaba a punto de caer inconsciente por la enfermedad.

-Si- dijo rápidamente Lucy, colocándose detrás de Natsu. - El me esta acosando, tengo miedo.

-Antes que nada, debo de preguntar ¿quien es usted?- le pregunto el joven acosador a Natsu.

-Mi novio- respondio rápidamente Lucy antes de que Natsu digiera algo. El peligrosa estaba extrañado, pero decidió dejarlo pasar para poder volver a dormir pronto. - Te lo dije, esta enojado, muyyyy enojado.

-Así que...- Natsu decidió seguir el juego que Lucy había creado. - Estas acosando a mi novia.

_Novia, me gusta como suena_. Pensó Natsu en sus adentros.

-Hem... - Natsu dio un paso y se acerco al nervioso joven.

-Yo...yo... Lo-lo siento mucho, de-de verdad que...- el joven de cabello castaño comenzó decir muchas palabras sin relación entre ellas.

-Cállate- dijo Natsu, haciendo que el espantado joven dejara de hablar.- Largo.

Rápidamente el joven se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo.

-Uff- suspiro Lucy en cuanto lo vio correr. - Muchas gracias, Natsu.

-Clareo- le contesto mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia su casa, con mucha lentitud y con los brazos colgando a su lado.

-Natsu, ¿te encuentras bien?- Lucy le siguió preocupada.

-No- dijo Lucy sonrió ligeramente y negando con la cabeza, se acerco a el, y paso el brazo de Natsu por sus hombros acercándose a el, paso su propio brazo por la cintura de Natsu para ayudarle a caminar.

-Natsu, estas hirviendo-

_**...**_

Lucy dejo la bolsa con las cosas que había comprado en la mesa, esquivando libros ayudo rápidamente a Natsu a subir las escaleras y llevarlo a su habitación, para dejarlo recostado.

Se asomo al cuarto de sus hijos y los observo jugando con Virgo, mentalmente le agradeció.

Corrió hacia el baño para tomar un recipiente y una pequeña toalla, lleno el recipiente con agua fría y nuevamente fue al cuarto de Natsu. Dejo lo que llevaba en las manos en un mueble y se acerco a Natsu, le quito la bufanda, junto con el abrigo, lo hizo sentarse y le quito la camisa y lo dejo recostado solamente con los pantalones.

-Esto te va a doler- le aviso, tomo la pequeña toalla y la mojo en el agua fría. Comenzó a limpiarle el rostro con la toalla, Natsu templaba de frio, continuo con el cuello, los hombros y los brazos, también el pecho y el estomago. - ¿Te sientes mejor?

-No- Natsu negó con la cabeza acompañando sus palabras.

-Tienes que aguantar, intenta dormir- Lucy lo dejo en soledad para que durmiera y se acerco a la habitación de sus hijos.

-No se preocupe princesa- le dijo Virgo. - Yo cuidare de los niños.

-Gracias- le dijo y bajo hasta la cocina para prepararle a cada quien su comida.

_**...**_

-Anda, come- Lucy le dio un plato a Natsu, quien sin mucha confianza ante la comida preparada por Lucy comenzó a comer. - ¿Te gusto?

-Si- dijo sin más detalle.

-Muchas gracias por quitarme a aquel loco de encima- le agradeció Lucy, sentándose en el pequeño pedazo que había en la cama del joven.

-No hay de que- dijo mientras seguí comiendo sin mucho gusto, ya que, al estar enfermo, su sentido del gusto estaba completamente inservible, al igual que su sentido del olfato. - ¿Por que siempre atraes a puros acosadores?

-No lo se- rio Lucy. -Oye Natsu

-¿Que?- dijo después de comer.

-Hem... Cuéntame ¿como te fue en tu misión?-

-Bien, sobre eso... Hem- Natsu un tanto nervioso se rasco la cabeza y dejo el plato en la mesa; con los nervios a flor de piel se paso las manos por los brazos y miro a Lucy, no estaba seguro en como decirle lo que la adivina le había dicho, sobre como devolver a los exceeds a su estado natural, prefirió guardarse aquello para si mismo durante un tiempo.- ¿Y... Que hiciste tu este tiempo?

-Pues, empecé a organizar la boda de Gray y Juvia- dijo completamente emocionada. - En cuanto volvieras esperábamos ir a ver los trajes. Mañana iré con Juvia a ver los vestidos, Juvia me pidió ser su dama, ¿puedes creerlo?

-¿Tengo que responder?- contesto Natsu no muy seguro de que decir.

-No, pero además, quiere que Meredy también sea su otra dama- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa. - Eso significa que Jellal vendrá.

-¿Que hizo Erza, cuando le dijeron?-

-Corrió en círculos, tomo a Wendy y a Gray y tomaron una misión- Ambos rieron imaginándose el nerviosismo de Titania. -Entonces, gracias a que Erza se llevo a Gray, hasta que vuelvan iremos a comprarles traje.

-¿Es completamente necesario?- pregunto Natsu en tono cansado.

-Claro que si- Se Inclino ligeramente hacia Natsu y paso su mano por su frente, moviendo sus cabellos. - ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Un poco- se encogió en hombros y miro a Lucy.

-De verdad, Natsu- le volvió a decir Lucy. - Muchas gracias, siempre me terminas salvando de todo.

-Ya sabes, es como mi profesión- le contesto sonriéndole.

Lucy se acomodo y se sentó al lado de Natsu, le tomo de la mano y la sostuvo junto a la suya, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Natsu, dejando que los cabellos de se pegaran los suyos.

-No se que haría sin ti, Natsu- Le susurro apretando su mano, era áspera y llena de cicatrices, cicatrices que el presentaba como trofeos ante cualquier enemigo. Lucy miro su mano, al igual que Natsu, con cicatrices, pero en menor numero que el.

-No pienses en eso- le dijo Natsu con tono de regaño. - Si lo estas viviendo, no tienes por que preocuparte por las cosas que no son.

-Lo se- dijo. Se acerco un poco mas a Natsu y con su otra mano, girando su cuerpo ligeramente, tomo el rostro de Natsu y lo giro hacia ella, con tranquilidad y sin ninguna prisa, lo beso.

El tiempo paso mas lento que nunca para ambos, no había sonido, no había nada a su alrededor, solo ellos.

Natsu subió su mano y la paso por el cuello de Lucy, acaricio la piel y enterró los dedos entre la raíz del cabello rubio de la joven.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, Lucy abrió un poco sus labios, Natsu con delicadeza pero fuerza mordió los labios de Lucy y probó su boca.

Y sin ninguna fuerza, por gusto, ambos se separaron, respirando tranquilamente y sonriendo. Lucy volvió a recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Natsu y apretó nuevamente su mano.

-Gracias- le volvió a decir y así permanecieron por horas, sin moverse, sin decir nada, escuchando como Happy jugaba con Virgo , escucharon como se hizo el silencio cuando volvió cuando ambos niños durmieron, observaron la nieve caer .

Y sin más que decir, pues para ambos, no había palabras.


	15. Trece

_**Muchas gracias a todos que dejaron review en el capitulo anterior, el día de mañana les responderé a todos. **_

_**Fairy tail no me pertenece.**_

_**Advertencias: **__Ninguna._

_**Aclaraciones**__: Tul, es un tipo de tela utilizada en los vestidos de noche para abultar o para diferentes cosas._

_**Notas: **__Liz se muere de sueño, pero tiene que estudiar. Liz lamenta tardar una semana en actualizar, y Liz tiene una mala noticia, la semana de exámenes parciales de Liz volvió, o sea, Liz se tomara un descanso de semana y media, tal vez Liz lo extienda, tiene pensado revisar todos los capítulos y editarlos._

_Liz esta feliz, por que ya sabe cuando terminara esta historia, no le quedan mas de ocho capítulos contando el epilogo. Liz tiene planes para un dark-fic, pero de eso se hablara en el futuro._

_En el siguiente capitulo, por fin, veremos a mi personaje favorito aparecer (Yupi!) __**quien adivine quien es el personaje favorito de Liz, se ganara un pequeño one-shot de tres mil quinientas palabras**__, ojo,__** solo la primera persona en adivinar, **__¿una ayudadita? Liz lo ha mencionado a varia gente (creo) y también lo mencione en uno de mis one-shot pasados, ¿otra ayuda? Tiene relación con un personaje de Rave. ¡Suerte en adivinar! _

_Sin mas que decir, nos leemos (tal vez) el próximo 18 de octubre con un nuevo capitulo y el ganador, de ante mano, gracias por leer y recuerden que su opinión es muy importante para mi, ¡No lo olviden!_

* * *

_**Niños de… ¿verdad?**_

_**-**__**Usted ha dicho que es demasiado tarde para hacerlo**__**  
**__**¿Pero es demasiado tarde para intentarlo?**__**-**_

_**Capitulo Trece.**_

* * *

Lucy despertó sintiendo calor agradable, abrazaba algo y también algo le picaba en la frente. Sabia que lo abrazaba era la cintura de Natsu y lo que le picaba era los cabellos de el. Sin muchas ganas de levantarse, se quedo justo donde estaba, donde tenia calor.

Unos pequeños golpecitos se escucharon en la puerta diez minutos después, no se quería levantar para saber que era lo que golpeaba, escucho un ruido mas lejos, como si jalaran algo, después unos cuantos pasos, un golpe mas fuerte, un quejido y por ultimo, escucho claramente como habrían la puerta de la habitación, intrigada abrió los ojos pero no se movió.

Charlie caminaba hacia la cama donde estaban recostados ambos, con algo en la mano, bastante grande; la pequeña jalo nuevamente algo desde fuera y con mucha facilidad subió a la cama, se quedo parada en la cama , se inclino y salto sobre sus padres.

-¡Charlie!- le regaño Lucy en cuanto volvió a tener aire en sus pulmones después de que la niña le callera literalmente en un costado al igual que a Natsu.

-...- la pequeña niña de risos albinos solo rio ante la expresión que tenían ambos de sus padres al momento, que para ella, era divertido.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Natsu sentándose en la cama, aun medio dormido, con el cabello despeinado y la boca pastosa.

-Charlie- dijo Lucy un tanto enojada.

-¿Que pasa?- volvió a repetir Natsu, Charlie se sentó en sus piernas y moviendo la cabeza, levanto las manos y le enseño a su madre lo que llevaba en sus manos, un reloj.

-¿Y eso?- pregunto Natsu.

-¡Faltan diez para las doce!- grito Lucy, moviéndose rápidamente para caer al suelo.

-¿Y que con eso?- pregunto Natsu tallándose el ojos izquierdo, aun con Charlie sentada en sus piernas.

-¡Juvia! ¡Es tarde para ir con Juvia!- grito mientras corría hacia su habitación designada.

-Eres muy lista, Charlie- le felicito Natsu mientras hacia a un lado a la niña y se paraba de la cama. Lucy volvió corriendo y tomo a Charlie de la cama, una vez mas se volvió a ir. Con tranquilidad, Natsu recogió la sobrecama y el acomodo sobre la cama, a su debido modo.

-¡Natsu, necesito que me acompañes!- le grito Lucy desde el baño.

-¿A donde?- le contesto desde fuera.

-¡A ver los vestidos junto con Juvia!-

_**...**_

Natsu aun se sentía ligeramente enfermo. Tenia la nariz mormada y el cuerpo ligeramente cansado, pero a Lucy no le importo que Natsu se quejara, lo obligo a acompañarla, aun que tuviera que llevar puesto tres chamarras, Natsu se vistió con la ropa mas normal que Lucy le hubiera visto puesta, pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta, se bufanda y una chamarra.

Para cuando llegaron al gremio, Juvia habia tomado dos tazas de café y no dejaba de hablar con Cana.

-¿Enserio?- le pregunto Cana.

-Juvia lo jura- aseguro la joven asintiendo con la cabeza. - Juvia no lo podía creer cuando lo vio.

-¿Estas segura que ese era?-

-Juvia no lo sabe, pero Juvia cree que si era- dijo la joven hasta que noto la presencia de Lucy.

-Lo siento Juvia, por llegar tarde- se disculpo Lucy.

-Lucy no se preocupe- le dijo Juvia.

-¿Te parece si nos vamos ya?- le dijo Juvia mientras se ponía de pie.

-Lucy, dame a esos niños, yo te los cuido- le dijo Cana extendiendo las manos hacia Happy que estaba en los brazos de Lucy.

-Na, na, na, nananana- canto Happy mientras Cana lo tomaba entre sus brazos.

-Lucy, llévate a Natsu, no creo que sirva de mucho aquí- le dijo mientras observaba a Natsu que se habia sentado en una de las mesas con Charlie picándole las mejillas.

-¿No te molesta Juvia?- la joven de cabello azul negó con la cabeza.

-Para nada- las tres se acercaron a Natsu que sin mucho esfuerzo las miro.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto.

-Acompáñanos a Juvia y a mi - Natsu se encogió en hombros.

-Como sea-

_**...**_

Natsu se arrepintió de haber aceptado cuando se vio a si mismo rodeado de tela por todos lados, vestidos muy pomposos y varias mujeres preguntándole si era el novio.

-Me casaría si tuviera con quien- dijo su boca antes de que su cerebro procesara la información. No paso mucho antes de que se le acercaran varias jóvenes coqueteándole.

Natsu no sabia como salir del mar de mujeres que tenia rodeándole y habia perdido de vista a Lucy y a Juvia.

-Discúlpenme- dijo y rápidamente las mujeres guardaron silencio. - Solo quiero saber donde están una rubia y una de cabello azul.

-Disculpe,... ¿Señor Dragneel?- casi detrás de todas la mujeres una levanto su mano y Natsu alcanzo a ver su cabello y parte de sus lentes. - Yo lo puedo llevar con la señorita Heartfilia y la señorita Fullbuster.

-A un lado mujeres- le dijo Natsu para hacerse camino habia la joven que se habia ofrecido a llevarlo con Juvia y Lucy.

-Sígame- le dijo la joven cuando Natsu llego a su lado, caminaron través de diversos pasillos llenos de telas y vestidos.

-Natsu, ¿donde estabas?- le pregunto Lucy cuando lo vio llegar junto con la joven.

-En el infierno- contesto acercándose rápidamente a ella. - ¿Que haces?

-Espero a que Juvia salga del probador- dijo mientras volvía su vista hacia la revista que tenia en las manos, donde habia mas vestidos para martirio de Natsu.

-Señorita Lucy, traje el tul que me pidió- le dijo la joven que habia ayudado a Natsu, era de estatura mediana, un tanto rechoncha y con lentes enormes.

-Gracias- dijo Lucy, tomando el tul, toco la puerta del probador y desde dentro le abrieron y entro.

-Señor Dragneel, si desea sentarse, ahí están esas sillas- Natsu asintió y agradeciéndole se sentó y tomo entre sus manos la revista que Lucy leía hacia unos segundos.

Le daba vuelta a las paginas sin poner mucha atención, todos los vestidos ahí era iguales a su parecer, blancos, pomposos y nada bonito. Hasta que llego al final del libro, donde estaba uno que le gusto, no le encanto ni le maravillo, pero sabia que habia solo una mujer que desearía vérselo puesto.

-¿Que haces?- le pregunto Lucy, asustándolo, dando un salto en la silla, cerró la revista y la dejo caer en la silla a su lado.

-Nada- respondio.

-¿Seguro?- le volvió a decir Lucy con una ceja alzada.

-Seguro- afirmo.

-Lucy, Juvia va a salir- dijo Juvia desde dentro del probador, segundos después Juvia les enseñaba el mismo vestido que Natsu habia visto en la revista. Era ajustado en todo el cuerpo, menos de las rodillas para abajo donde habia tela abultándolo.

Natsu tomo la revista y busco entre las últimas hojas el vestido, se lo enseño a Lucy interrogante.

-Exactamente- contesto mientras observaba a Juvia que daba vueltas frente a un gran espejo.

_**...**_

Juvia se habia probado siete vestidos mas después del primero, llevaban ya mas de cuatro horas ahí, Natsu se moría de sed y de hambre.

-Neee Lucy, ¿vamos a quedarnos mas tiempo? - le pregunto desde la silla que habia hecho de su propiedad.

-Si, Juvia quiere irse de aquí con su vestido ya pagado- le dijo ella, sentada a su lado con expresión cansada.

-¿Que les parece este? A Juvia le encanta- dijo Juvia saliendo del probador y parándose frente a ambos jóvenes.

-Si, se ve bien- dijo Lucy observándolo, le acomodo la parte de atrás, la hizo pararse derecha y la volvió a analizar. - Creo que este te queda muy bien.

-¡Entonces este será!- dijo Juvia y para alivio de Natsu, volvería al probador a ponerse su ropa e ir a pagar ese vestido.

_**...**_

Ese día habia transcurrido lo mas normal que se podía, Natsu habia descubierto que todos los libros que habia en su casa tenían relación con bodas, el mismo estaba comenzando a cansarse de escuchar la palabra boda.

Lucy habia creado un escándalo al enterarse de que Natsu no tenia un árbol de navidad, lo obligo a ir a comprar uno, Charlie habia estado tan feliz de ver un árbol dentro de su casa, era extraño para ella, se suponía que los arboles solo estaban afuera ¿que hacia uno dentro de su casa? Natsu se habia puesto a armarlo y adornarlo en ese mismo momento para felicidad de la pequeña albina.

Dos días habían pasado y Gray y Erza junto con Wendy habían vuelto de la misión que habia tomado por voluntad propia/obligados.

Lucy nuevamente habia dejado a los niños al cuidado de Cana y llevo a Natsu y a Gray a ver los trajes que usarían el día de la boda.

-¿Completamente necesario?- le pregunto Natsu a Lucy por decima vez, mientras Lucy veía uno a uno los modelos de traje que habia en los escaparates.

-Necesario- volvió a afirmar la joven. -Gray, ¿Que te parece este?

-Para mi todos están iguales- Lucy suspiro, seria mas fácil si simplemente les indicaba cual traje ponerse. Hablo con el encargado, un viejito que se movía demasiado rápido para su edad. Después de haber medido a ambos jóvenes, entro a una sala en la parte trasera de la tienda.

-Hem... Lucy- le llamo Gray un tanto apenado.

-¿Que pasa?-

-¿Podrías . .. Podrías llamar a Loki?- le dijo.

-Claro- abrió la pequeña bolsa que llevaba siempre con ella , toco sus llaves, se estremeció ligeramente al tocar la que correspondía a Aquario, desde que habían "_peleado_" su llave estaba cada vez mas fría y tornándose de un color oscuro, suspirando tomo la llave correspondiente a Loki y lo llamo.

-¿En que puede serte útil, Lucy?- le dijo rápidamente segundos después de aparecer a un lado de la joven.

-Lucy - le llamo Gray. - ¿Podrías buscarle un traje a el también?

_**... **_

Para Natsu las cuatro horas que pasaron cuando acompañaron a Juvia fueron fastidiosas, por lo que la simple hora que tardaron comprando los trajes que usarían en la boda, no fue nada.

-Oye Lucy- le llamo Gray sentado a su lado esperando a que les entregaran los atuendos. - ¿cuando compraras tu vestido?

-Hem... creo que iré cuando Meredy halla llegado, ya sabes debemos tener el mismo- le respondio mientras escribir en una pequeña nota que el encargado del lugar le habia pedido que llenara.

-y... ¿cuando será eso?- le pregunto nuevamente.

-En la carta que mando dijo que llegarían un día antes de navidad- le respondio leyendo nuevamente el papel.

-Eso es mañana- le respondio tranquilamente Loki - ¿verdad?

-Demonios- dijo rápidamente Lucy al escuchar. - ¿entonces pasado-mañana es navidad? Y yo no he comprado nada para nadie.

-¿Por que no vas ahora?- rápidamente Lucy le entrego al encargado el papel y volvió donde estaban los tres jóvenes esperando.

-¿Alguien me acompaña?- pregunto y antes de que Natsu digiera algo, Loki se encontraba parado ya a su lado.

-¿Nos vamos?- le pregunto y con una despedida rápida, ambos se fueron.

-Oye Natsu- le llamo Gray.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Le darás a Lucy, "_aquello_"?- le pregunto.

-Seguramente- respondio sin más.


	16. Catorce

_**Gracias a todos, por su paciencia, por sus opiniones y todo lo que me dicen, les juro que soy feliz, y desde el fondo de mi corazón les digo que soy agradecida.**_

_**Fairy tail y la frase no me pertenecen.**_

**Aclaraciones/ Advertencias**_: Estar al tanto que en anime, en la ultima saga que acaba de terminar, al principio, Natsu peleo contra Dan, en un lugar, ¿recuerdan ese lugar? También estar consiente de lo que sucede a Michelle al final de esta saga. _

_También en el texto, lo que este de cursivas significa que es un pequeño recuerdo._

_Independientemente de lo que suceda en el manga y/o en el anime, esta historia sigue el curso que yo le de. _

Una aclaración muy importante. Jellal y _Siegrain son la misma persona que habita Earthland. _Mystogan y Gerard son la misma persona pero de Edolas.

**Notas:** _¡Hola! Gracias por esperar por este capitulo, me fue muy bien en mis exámenes, a cambio de la espera me esforcé haciendo capitulo muy largo, creo que el próximo capitulo también será algo largo, por lo que lo pondré el próximo miércoles o jueves. Tal vez parezca que acelero mucho las cosas, pero no quiero entrar en detalles. _

_Respecto a la pequeña pregunta que hice el capitulo pasado la respuesta es Jellal, me encanta, lastima que en esta historia no le doy tanta importancia (aun que en este capitulo tiene su momento) así que:MajoDragneel, Titania-S y Alex Darklight ¡Felicidades! Ustedes tres tienen un one-shot asegurado de mi parte, yo me pondré en contacto con ustedes. ¿Quieren saber por que me gusta tanto? Pues aquellos que habrán leído Rave completo, sabrán que hay una parte donde Sieghart decide quedarse en el pasado, llore demasiado en esa parte, (demasiado) y después de analizar todo lo que hizo Jellal en Fairy tail se volvo otro mas de mis personajes favoritos._

_Después del discurso. Sigamos. _

_Les tengo una mala noticia, ya se cuantos capítulos faltan para el final, me da cosa pensar en eso._

_Pero bien, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, recuerden que me gusta leer su opinión sobre el capitulo, sin mas que decir, nos leemos pronto._

* * *

_**Niños de ¿Verdad?**_

_**-Yo solo necesito un poco de tu tiempo**__**para decir las palabras que nunca digo**__**-**_

_**Capitulo Catorce.**_

* * *

Meredy llego a Magnolia cuando pasaba medio día, nevaba y habia algo de neblina, pero a pesar de eso, mientras caminaba a través de las calles, con una capa cubriéndola entera, se dio cuenta de que a la gente no le importaba mucho, pues parecía actuar de manera común y hacia sus actividades diarias sin preocuparse.

Paso por la catedral de la ciudad que estaba adornada en relación a la celebración anual.

Para ella, Navidad era solamente comer caliente y molestar a Jellal, cada año trabajaba y con el dinero, les compraba algo a Jellal y a Ultear, como una costumbre, cada año mandaba algunas cartas a Fairy Tail y de ahí en mas , la celebración era mercadotecnia para ella.

Paso por una panadería y no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por el olor, después de comprar y comer un pan dulce recién hecho, volvió a su camino hacia Fairy Tail.

Tatareando una canción, y jugando con la nieve que pisaba, llego al gremio, toco la puerta con tranquilidad.

Dentro del gremio, Romeo escucho como llamaban a la puerta, extrañado se acerco para abrir; usualmente todos entraban sin llamar, dado a que las puertas estaban siempre abiertas a todos.

-¿Hola?- dijo extrañado observando a la persona cubierta por una capa que literalmente no permitía verla por ningún lado. Agradecida, Meredy se quito la capa oscura y se sintió aliviada al poder ver con más luz.

-¡Hola!- dijo en general a todos, observo a Romeo y le guiño el ojo. - Gracias por abrirme, guapo.

-ah...ha...yo...- nervioso, Romeo no supo bien que responder.

-Meredy, Hola- Mirajane dejo de adornar el gran árbol, el cual habían conseguido entre Elfman, Gray y un recién llegado Bixlow el día anterior.

-Mira-mira ¡Hola!- se acerco a la joven albina y el abrazo demostrando felicidad. - ¿Como has estado? ¿Por qué esta todo muy solo aquí? Responde, responde.

-He estado muy bien- respondio tranquilamente mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la barra donde estaba llena de platos y copas. - Usualmente nadie viene aquí por la tarde, empiezan a llegar mas entrada la noche. ¿Como estuvo el viaje? ¿Tienes hambre?

-¡Que bueno que preguntas!- la joven se sentó e hizo a un lado unos cuantos platos para poder ver a Mirajane que estaba del otro lado de la barra. - Me muero de hambre.

-Entonces te preparare algo de comer-

_**...**_

Ultear llego a Magnolia tres horas después de que Meredy habia llegado.

Afortunadamente habia dejado de nevar y la neblina habia desaparecido, pero a su pesar, el frio le calaba hasta los huesos y la hacia temblar. Camino sin detenerse hacia Fairy tail y al llegar se encontró con Meredy comiendo galletas y adornando el gran, bastante grande, árbol natural.

_**...**_

Como usualmente se hacia en Fairy Tail, todos lo miembros se reunían para celebrar la noche buen en espera de la Navidad, como una gran familia. Cenaban y se repartían los regalos, todo hasta cierto grado, cuando el reloj marcaba las doce y el calendario decía que ya era 25 de diciembre.

Fairy Tail literalmente se transformaba y dejaba un lado lo decente y volvía a lo normal.

Y este año no era la acepción.

Lucy habia comprado un vestido para la ocasión que la hacia verse mas delgada, de colores rojos y negros y a parecer de Natsu, muy corto, además de que los zapatos que usaba la hacían ver mas alta, eso no ayudaba con el vestido.

También le habia comprado ropa a Happy, Charlie y por supuesto, a Natsu también. Happy fue el primero en ser bañado y vestido, con unos pantalones grises y una camisa roja que lo hacia ver completamente adorable.

Charlie habia sido la siguiente, la pequeña niña gustosa, se habia dejado bañar y peinar, y usando un vestido de color verde con muchos holanes, fue la segunda en estar lista.

Natsu habia seguido después de Charlie, muy a su pesar, Lucy le habia gritado y amenazado para que se bañara hasta que sus codos y rodillas quedaran del mismo color que toda la demás piel; sin entender muy bien su analogía, Natsu tomo una toalla y se habia metido al baño para durar veinte minutos y solo cinco cambiándose con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa blanca, no le agradaba mucho vestirse tan formal, pero si a Lucy le gustaba verlo así, con gusto se pondría lo mas ridículo, cosa , que a su opinión , haría en la boda de Gray y Juvia.

-Es solo un traje- le habia dicho Lucy con tranquilidad.

-Para mí, es un calabozo a medida- dijo con dramatismo y miro con recelo el traje colgado en el armario de su habitación.

Lucy se habia sorprendido a si misma, habia vestido a los dos niños, habia peleado con Natsu y habia preparado algo de comida para llevar al gremio, se felicito a si misma mientras se bañaba con tranquilidad; se habia tomado su tiempo, a pesar de las quejas de Natsu, se cambio de ropa con tranquilidad y de igual manera se maquillo.

Cuando llegaron al gremio pasaban las diez de la noche, una gran mesa unida estaba al centro y muchos que habían llegado temprano se encontraban ahí sentados. Al llegar Charlie se habia quitado el bonito abrigo rosa, que Lucy le habia comprado y con mucho entusiasmo habia corrido a junto con Asuka a admirar el gran árbol. Lucy se habia acercado a saludad a Meredy y a Ultear entusiasmada, pues llevaba años ya, de no haberlas visto. Lucy se habia sentado junto con ambas mujeres, al frente de una muy nerviosa Erza, y una intimidada Juvia.

En cuanto Ultear se habia encontrado con Juvia y Gray después de su llegado, habia llorado abrazando a Juvia, lamentado no haber estado cuando su futura hermana política, la habia necesitado. Juvia habia tratado de tranquilizarla, sin embargo, solo logro alentarla mas a llorar dramáticamente.

-Pero quiero que después de la boda, me digan que seré tía ¿de acuerdo?- un incomodo Gray habia negado rápidamente con la cabeza mientras que Juvia sonrojada habia asentido con fuerza.

-Y tu rubia, no perdiste el tiempo ¿verdad?- dijo Meredy mientras observaba a Happy que jugaba con una servilleta sentado en las piernas de Lucy.

-No es lo que crees, es Happy, el exceed que siempre esta con Natsu- explico como lo habia desde que ambos exceed fueron convertidos en niños.

La cena habia comenzado cuando casi todos habían llegado, Laxus habia llegado ese mismo día por la tarde, al igual que Gildarts , que al llegar se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Charlie y a Happy, rápidamente se habia acercado a Gray y a Juvia para preguntarles si era su hijos.

Juvia con tranquilidad le habia contado todo lo que habia pasado el ultimo mes y Gildarts no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar junto con Ultear al escuchar la historia. Después de que le explicaran la situación por la que pasaban los exceeds, se habia tomado su tiempo para hablar con Natsu, algo que nadie tuvo oportunidad de escuchar.

-Son las doce, ¡Feliz navidad!- y tal como se habia mencionado, Fairy Tail hizo a un lado las formalidades y regresaron a lo normal.

Gente tomando, desnuda, compitiendo, lo típico dentro del lugar.

-Mira Charlie- le decía Lucy a la pequeña niña de risos albinos, con una caja frente a ella. - Tienes un regalo.

-Tiene muchos- dijo Lissana, que se encontraba sentada frente a ellas, junto con Erza, que curiosamente temblada y murmuraba cosas, Meredy, Ultear y Juvia.

-...- la pequeña niña comenzó abriendo el regalo que su madre le habia dado.

Dentro de ella saco una pequeña muñeca, que a todas le recordó a Michelle.

-Lucy... ¿esa es...?-

-No- respondio Lucy, sin dejar que Wendy, que reciente se unía, terminara de hablar.- Michelle esta en mi departamento.

-¡Mira, mira Charlie!- Natsu llego junto con ella con una pequeña cajita en sus manos. Se coloco detrás de Lucy, recargándose en su espalda, pasando los brazos sobre sus hombros y colocando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la joven rubia, coloco frente a Charlie la pequeña cajita que rápidamente comenzó a abrir.

La niña saco una cadena de plata con una pequeña piedra en el centro.

-¿Que es?- pregunto Lucy.

-Es una piedra mágica, brillara cuando mas lo necesite- dijo mientras tomaba de las manos el collar y se lo ponía a la pequeña niña. - Oe, Lucy. ¿Y Happy?

-Esta...- alzo la mano para señalar el lugar donde se encontraba Happy, pero dudo al no verlo por ningún lado. - Esta...

-¡Yo lo tengo!- en otra mesa, Levy y Gazille cuidaban de Happy.- Gajeel.

-¿Qué?- contesto mientras peleaba con el pequeño niño jalándole las mejillas.

-Imagínate que tuviéramos un niño como Happy- Gazille se tenso a su lado.

-¿Que me quieres decir con eso?-

-Que quiero un hijo como Happy- le miro. - Ahora, ya.

-No se puede ya- contesto negando con la cabeza y sosteniendo al niño mientras Levy hacia una mueca de disgusto. - Hay mucha gente y si me quieren ver sin ropa, yo cobro.

-Tienes razón- Levy concordó con el. - Gray se pierde de un gran negocio.

-¡Gray ponte ropa!- le grito Cana, Laxus al lado de la joven se sintió ligeramente incomodo ante el constante habito de Gray, que ni con los años perdía.

-Demonios- dijo mientras comenzaba a buscar su ropa.

-No veas Charlie- Lucy le tapo los ojos a la pequeña niña que jugaba con su nueva muñeca ignorando los demás regalos, que muchos en el gremio le compraron.

-Este es tuyo Erza, este tuyo, este es para ti, Lissana, y este... es para ti, Juvia- Natsu seguía repartiendo regalos en la mesa en la que estaban la mujeres sentadas.

-Un bono de regalo para comprar armaduras- dijo Erza abriendo el sobre que Natsu le habia entregado. - Muchas gracias, Natsu. Toma el tuyo.

Dentro de un sobre, Natsu saco el cupón para comer gratis durante un año en un restaurante de la ciudad.

-¡Geneal! Ya quiero ir- dijo.

-Oye Natsu, ¿no te falto el regalo de alguien? - le pregunto Erza de discreta rodando los ojos hacia Lucy que jugaba con Charlie.

-Si tengo, pero se lo doy después- dijo mirando a Lucy de igual manera, le guiño el ojo y se fue para comenzar una pelea con Gray.

_**...**_

Mas entrada la noche, después de que muchos cenaran y se entregaran regalos entre si, curiosamente la puerta de entrada sonó.

Un pequeño y ligero sonido en la puerta de madera, Romeo, siendo el único totalmente sobrio y cercano a la puerta de entrada, se acerco y abrió la puerta.

Dado a que no era común que la gente tocara al edificio, pero creyó saber quien era, pues fue lo mismo que se pregunto con Meredy y Ultear.

Y exactamente una persona completamente cubierta con una capa oscura entro, lo único que se podía llegar a ver era la orilla de sus botas y varias sombras del rostro.

Con tranquilidad y bajo la intensa mirada de todo en el gremio, se quito la capa que le cubría el rostro y dejo a la vista, el tatuaje rojo que le atravesaba el rostro.

-¡Príncipe! ¡Príncipe!- Lily, dijo el libro que estaba leyendo de lado y salto sobre la mesa, paso entre medio de Freed y de Mirajane, siguió corriendo y salto esquivando a Gray y callo frente a Jellal.- ¡Príncipe!

-¿Disculpa?- fue lo único que dijo antes de que en niño saltara frente a el y lo abrazara.

-¡Príncipe! ¡Lo estuve buscando por tanto tiempo, llegue a creer que no lo podría encontrar! ¡La señorita Erza me prometió que lo vería, creía que me habia mentido pero aquí esta! ¡Estaba tan preocupado, asustado y... y...!- el niño siguió hablando demasiado rápido como para que alguien le entendiera, Erza temblaba en su lugar.

-¿Que pasa, Erza?- le habia susurrado Lucy preocupada, de ver a su amiga de esa manera.

-Llego- dijo con los dientes temblándole y moviendo las manos.

-¿Que tiene de malo?- le pregunto y observo la angustia que habia en el rostro de la joven.

-Hay algo que no le he contado a nadie- dijo. Lucy le pidió a Lissana que cuidara de Charlie mientras ella hablaba con Erza, discretamente ambas, pasaron por detrás de una mesa donde nadie las podía ver, mucho menos Jellal que era recibido por Makarov y Mirajane y Laxus.

-¿Que pasa, Erza?- le pregunto Lucy cuando llegaron a la parte trasera del gremio, donde la luna daba brillo entre las nubes que habia hacia la nieve que cubría el suelo y las copas de los arboles.

-No es fácil- dijo moviendo con la orilla de su zapato un montón de nieve, Lucy cruzo los brazos y se arrepintió de llevar puesto ese vestido que era demasiado corto.

-No tenemos ninguna prisa- le contesto tranquilamente Lucy.

-Hace unos meses- comenzó a contarle Erza, con la mirada fija en la nieve, paso su mano y acomodo su largo cabello rojizo.- Me encontré con Jellal y hablamos.

-..- Lucy asintió.

-Y pasaron varias cosas ese día- dijo con las mejillas rojas, comenzando a mover sus manos con nerviosismo. - El me hizo una propuesta y yo... lo he esquivado todo este tiempo.

-¿Que tipo de propuesta era Erza, como para que lo evites?- la joven dejo de mover las manos y se aliso el vestido negro que llevaba puesto, igual de corto que el de Lucy.

-Me... me pidió- dijo susurrando. - Me pidió que fuera con el, me pidió que estuviéramos juntos.

-Pero Erza...- le dijo Lucy sorprendida. - Si es lo que siempre has querido, ¿por que no lo aceptaste?

-¿No es obvio, Lucy?- le pregunto con un ligero tono de sarcasmo. - Yo... yo no podría dejar Fairy Tail, no después de todo lo que he pasado.

-¿Y por que no se lo has dicho? ¿Por que no le has dicho que quieres quedarte?-

-Creo que es por que... no he encontrado las palabras para hacerlo- Nuevamente Erza miro la luna y con melancolía en la voz siguió hablando.

-Pero quieres que este contigo, ¿no?- sabiendo la respuesta Lucy se aventuro para asegurarse.

-Claro que si- contesto la joven rápidamente.

-Entonces, dile que se quede- dijo con simpleza.

-¿Como? ¿Que dijiste?-

-Tu pregúntale a el, si desea quedarse- Lucy se abrazo a si misma con mas fuerza y mientras se enconjia de hombros. - Sabes que el esta agradecido con Fairy Tail, te aseguro que te contestara al momento.

-¿Tu crees?- Un tanto insegura le pregunto Erza. Lucy sonriendo asintió, se acerco a Erza y la tomo de la mano.

-Estoy completamente segura-

-¡Oe, Lucy! - desde dentro se escucho como Natsu buscaba a la joven rubia. - Ven para que le explique a Jellal toda la cosa.

-¡Ya voy! - grito un tanto desesperada. - ¿Que acaso no puede hacerlo el?

-...- Erza rio ante el ultimo susurro que la joven hablo. - Creo que hay que entrar.

-Entonces hagámoslo, ¿estas lista?- le pregunto.

-No- dijo negando con la cabeza. - Pero, alguien tiene que hacerlo, ¿no?

_**...**_

Cuando entraron al edificio, Jellal se habia sentado una mesa hablando con Natsu y con Meredy.

-Realmente ha pasado el tiempo ¿No crees Jell-Jell?- le pregunto Meredy.

-Meredy, por favor, deja que llamarme así- le pidió Jellal avergonzado ante la risa de Natsu.

-De acuerdo, Jell-Jell- le volvió a decir Meredy.

-Oye, Natsu- Lucy le llamo estando ligeramente alejada, con Erza su lado.- Ven... Charlie te esta buscando.

Rápidamente Natsu corrió hacia Lucy para buscar a Charlie, Erza se acerco a la mesa donde Jellal y Meredy hablaban, la joven de cabello rosado, rápidamente dio una escusa y se fue de ahí para dejar a Jellal y Erza solos.

_**...**_

-Lucy, Charlie esta dormida, ¿por que me dijiste que...?- Natsu se comenzó a quejar estando sentado a un lado de Lucy, la joven le puso la mano en la boca.

-Ya deja de hablar que no me dejas escuchar- se quejo Lucy al no poder escuchar lo que decían en la mesa de Jellal y Erza.

-Lucy- Un ligeramente alcoholizado Gray se sentó frente a ellos tapándole la vista hacia aquella mesa que tenia toda su atención.

-¿Qué?- le gruño.

-Te pido de la manera mas atenta, que por favor, le quites a Juvia, a Happy- le dijo mirándola, a pesar de que la joven trataba de ver a la pareja que hablaba. - Insiste en que quiere un hijo y... la verdad yo también, pero Polyushka dijo que teníamos que esperar... ya sabes, ¿no? ... que por que puede hacerle daño en el no-se-que-cosa y que no se que mas dijo.

-Aja- Lucy asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior y lo ignoro y siguió viendo a la pareja.

Erza le daba la espalda, pero Lucy podía ver las expresiones de Jellal que no salían de la tranquilidad, de un momento a otro, Jellal asintió con la cabeza y hablo para que segundos después Erza saltara sobre la mesa para besarlo.

-Anda- dijo con asombro llamando la atención de Natsu y Gray que habían comenzado una discusión.

La gente los miraba discretamente hablando de manera casual para aparentar, cuando Erza soltó a Jellal se le notaban en el rostro las lagrimas, rápidamente la joven también llamada Titania lo tomo de la mano y lo hizo correr hacia el maestro que teniendo a un lado a Gildarts los miro extrañado.

De igual manera, Lucy tomo la mano de Gray y de Natsu y los jalo con ella para acercarse y poder escuchar al igual que mucha gente más que continuaban poniendo atención discretamente.

-Claro que si, Erza, la felicidad de mis hijos, también es la mía- le dijo. Erza nuevamente salto abrazando a Jellal y besándolo.

Lucy salto chillando de alegría mientras que aquellos que hablan escuchado completa la situación también festejaban.

-Hijos míos- les dijo Makarov llamando la atención de todos ignorando a Erza que seguía besando a Jellal. - Tenemos un nuevo miembro en Fairy Tail.

Lucy pensó que la fiesta no podía ser mas intensa, y valla que se equivoco.

...

Cuando Lucy despertó eran ya más de las seis de la tarde del veinte cinco de diciembre. Ya no tenia el cabello arreglado, ni llevaba los tacones puestos, por alguna extraña razón tenia a Romeo abrazando su brazo dormido y a Charlie dormida entre sus piernas, a su lado, Natsu recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Lucy y entre sus brazos a Happy que tenía la cabeza recostada en el hombro de Natsu.

-Cállate Jell-Jell- semi acostada, Meredy dormía abrazando la cintura de Romeo recargando su cabeza en el hombro de el y con las piernas entrelazadas con las del joven de Conbolt.

Recostada en una mesa, Wendy estaba dormida con el seño fruncido, Lucy sonrió ligeramente, Wendy cada vez se parecía mas a Edo-Wendy. Un poco mas lejos pudo ver a Levy durmiendo entre las piernas de Gazille siendo abrazado por el mismo, A Mirajane abrazando a Lissana y a Elfman, este mismo siendo abrazado por Evergreen y Evergreen a teniendo a Bixlow usando sus piernas de almohada. Voy a muchas personas menos a Jellal y a Erza.

Seguro que Erza le dio su bienvenida, pensó Lucy riendo en silencio por su propio chiste.

_**...**_

Para cuando Lucy y Natsu llegaron a su casa, el reloj marcaba mas de las ocho de la tarde, ambos caminaban de manera mecánica, dejaron a ambos niños en sus cunas, Lucy les quito la ropa formal y les puso algo de dormir, y a un dormidos, Lucy los alimento con leche de formula para que no despertaran en toda la noche.

Entre ese tiempo, Natsu se habia tirado sobre su cama, con todo puesto, por eso, cuando Lucy entro a su habitación despertó dando un salto.

-Lucy- le llamo en un susurro, con la garganta seca y la voz ronca.

-Tomate esto, Natsu- Lucy le ofreció una pastilla y un vaso de agua, pero al ver que Natsu estaba mas dormido que despierto, se subió a la cama y le dio ella misma la pastilla y le dio a tomar del vaso. - Con esto te sentirás mejor.

-Gracciiiiiiias por toooooodo looo que haccceessss por miii, Luceee- le dijo alargando las palabras, Lucy negó con la cabeza y aprovecho para desabrocharle los puños de las mangas a Natsu, le desabrocho los botones y se bajo de la cama para tomar una camiseta cualquiera, hizo que Natsu se sentara, le quito la camisa de vestir y le coloco la camiseta, aventó la camisa que el joven llevaba puesta hacia unos minutos para que callera en el canasto de ropa entre el closet; se inclino y le quito los zapatos formales dejándolo sin nada cubriéndole los pies, nuevamente se bajo de la cama y tomo un pantalón de dormir cualquiera y mentalizándose ella misma, le desabrocho el cinturón a Natsu, lo hizo alzar las caderas para quitárselo, trato de quitarle el pantalón pero no pudo.

-Quítatelo tú- le dijo dejándole la prenda de vestir en el rostro, se tapo su mismo rostro con sus manos y sintió como Natsu se movía.

-Yaaaa- le dijo una vez que se habia cambiado. - Lucy, ahí en ese mueble, esta tu regalo. Lucy se movió y abrió el cajón del pequeño mueble y se encontró con una cajita, finamente adornada con un moño de color dorado y envoltura de color perla, dentro de la misma, una llave plateada brillaba.

-¿Una llave?- interrogo mientras la analizaba, no parecía una llave para invocar a algún espíritu ni nada parecido.

-Si, una llave- le afirmo Natsu. - Necesitamos hacer un viaje, paraaaa mostrarte que abre esa llave.

-Yo también necesito que vallamos a un lado para darte tu regalo- le dijo mientras le peinaba ligeramente los cabellos.

-Mañana será- dijo y sin esperar a que Lucy respondiera se durmió.

-Entonces será mañana- susurro mientras caminaba hacia su designada habitación para descansar.

_**...**_

Natsu estaba sentado observando, Romeo a su lado dormía recargado en sus manos y del otro lado Lily leía un libro.

-Esto no me agrada- gruño Natsu, mientras observaba a Charlie; sentada con los tobillos cruzados , las manos sobre sus rodillas y sus risos saltando de un lado al otro, frente a ella, Jellal le observaba teniendo los brazos cruzados.

Natsu y Lucy harían un pequeño viaje y para ellos alguien debía de cuidar de los niños, Lily habia insistido en que quería pasar tiempo con los niños, por lo que se quedarían con Erza un día y otro con Levy, con Erza, significaba que estaría Jellal presente, para disgusto de Natsu.

No era que le disgustara Jellal, al contrario, a su parecer se merecía un premio por atreverse a estar con Erza; pero el problema que tenia Natsu, era que Charlie habia obtenido una extraña fijación por estar con Jellal cada vez que se pudiera.

Y si, eso le molestaba.

Lo bueno era que no era el único al cual le molestaba aquello, a Lily, no le parecía bien que su pequeña hermana se mantuviera pegada al príncipe todo el tiempo.

-Oye Lily- cuando Natsu observo que Charlie abrazaba a Jellal y el joven no hacia nada para alejar a la pequeña, nuevamente esa molestia dentro de el se activo. - ¿Y Charlie?

-Se encuentra con...- alejando la mirada de su libro, Lily busco a Charlie entre la gente y al observarla que abrazaba a Jellal, rápidamente dejo el libro a un lado y camino hacia donde estaba la pequeña niña albina y el príncipe. - ¿Príncipe?

-Por favor, Lily, no hay razón alguna por la que me debas de llamar príncipe- Jellal le volvió a repetir lo mismo que le habia dicho desde la primera ver que Lily le llamo de esa manera.

-Lo siento, príncipe- se disculpo, pero rápidamente se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño. - ¿Me dejaría cuidar de Charlie?

-Ella es quien no me suelta- dijo tratando de hacer que la niña le soltara. - Parece que no quiere.

-...- La niña negó con la cabeza inflando las mejillas.

-¿Charlie?- Lucy le llamo acercándose a ambos con la compañía de Erza, que entre sus brazos estaba Happy durmiendo recargado su cabeza en el hombro de la joven.

-...- La pequeña niña titubeo al momento de ver a su madre, ¿Ir con Lucy o quedarse con Jellal? Ir con Lucy.

-Natsu y yo saldremos- le dijo a la pequeña niña en cuanto la tuvo entre sus brazos. - Volveremos pronto, lo prometo.

-...- la niña se aferro a Lucy y comenzó a gimotear.

-Ya, ya, Charlie, no llores- Natsu se acerco al ver como la niña comenzaba a llorar. - Vamos a volver pronto, pronto, solo no llores.

-Sera mejor que la dejen ya o no la podrán soltar- Cana se acerco con Laxus a su lado, con algo de esfuerzo le quito a Lucy la pequeña niña que lloraba con mas fuerza.- Sostenla.

-..- Laxus gruño en cuanto Cana le dio a la niña. A el no le gustaban los niños, mucho menos cuando lloraban, no soportaba siquiera verlos.

-Duerme, Charlie- con paciencia Cana le coloco una carta en la frente a la niña, haciéndola caer dormida. - Te ves bien cargando un niño.

-Calla- le gruño Laxus ante la burla de la mujer a su lado.

-Nos vamos entonces- dijo Lucy dolida de tener que dejar a sus hijos de esa manera.

-Volveremos en unos tres días- le aviso Natsu a Erza, la joven asintió.

-Cuídense- les dijo y los vio salir del gremio.

-Entonces Laxus- le dijo Cana caminando hacia la barra donde Mirajane los miraba

Preocupada por la niña. - ¿Prefieres niño o niña?

-Por el momento ninguno- le dijo siguiéndola.

-Pues yo prefiero niño- le dijo sentándose en una de las sillas de la barra, Laxus le dio a Mirajane la niña que dormía como un tronco y se acerco a sentar a un lado de la joven castaña. - Las niñas son muy complicadas.

-Ya te dije que no me interesa eso- se quejo Laxus ante la insistencia de Cana.

-Pero deberíamos de pensarlo ¿No crees? No quiero que nos pase igual que...- se inclino ligeramente sobre Laxus, y siguió hablando en susurro. - No quiero terminar como Erza y Jellal.

-Te aseguro que no pasara- contesto Laxus.

-¡Que bien! Entonces, ¿Que crees que le guste al viejo de nieto?- hablo pensando, Laxus estuvo tentado a golpearse la frente con la mano. Aun seguía sin entender el mismo por que era que estaba con esa mujer.

-Pregúntale- Laxus se encogió de hombros, y comenzó a beber del tarro que Lissana recién le habia puesto enfrente.

-¡Oye viejo!- sentado aun al lado de Laxus, Cana grito buscando a Gildarts.

-¿Que pasa, Hija?- rápidamente Gildarts reacciono ante el llamado de su hija.

-Si fueras abuelo, ¿que te gustaría que fuera? ¿Niña o niño?- y miles de cosas comenzaron a volar en dirección de Laxus que esquivando los objetos que un enojado Gildarts enviaba hacia el, se pregunto el por que estaba con Cana.

-Seguro que me vuelvo loco con ella- dijo para si mismo encogiéndose en hombros.

_**...**_

-Jellal- Erza se sentó junto al joven del tatuaje en el rostro aun teniendo a Happy

Dormido en sus brazos. - ¿Quieres irte ya?

-Como desees tu- le dijo, paso su brazo por los hombro de Erza y la acerco ligeramente a el.

Erza moría de vergüenza y felicidad en ese momento.

_**...**_

Natsu hizo un esfuerzo muy grande al subirse al tren, se habia prometido a si mismo que no se marearía y no lo hizo, debía de cuidar de Lucy, que por su insistencia se habia vendado los ojos, para hacer mas impactante la sorpresa.

-¿Estas seguro de esto, Natsu?- le pregunto Lucy antes de taparse los ojos.

-No- respondio y le coloco el pedazo de tela sobre los ojos. Viajaron en tren durante medio día, Natsu completamente fastidiado habia tomado la mano de Lucy y le habia enseñado el camino a seguir.

-¿Ya llegamos?- le pregunto Lucy.

-Ya casi, solo un poco mas- después de haber caminado durante varios kilometro se detuvieron, justo donde Lucy sentía el olor del campo al igual que una brisa fría en sus piernas.

-¿Ya llegamos?- le volvió a preguntar.

-¿Trajiste la llave? - Lucy la busca a siegas en su bolso de mano, cinco minutos después de haberla encontrado la alzo y Natsu volvió a hablar.- De acuerdo, ese llave abre una puerta.

-Me parece algo lógico- concordó Lucy. Natsu se acerco a la joven y desde atrás le quito la tela que cubría sus ojos.

Ante ambos la mansión Heartfilia se alzaba.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?- pregunto Lucy completamente extrañada y un tanto temerosa.

-Llevo dos años- le dijo Natsu, le tomo de la mano donde tenía la llave y se acerco al portón. - Trabajando como loco y guardando dinero. Y hace tres meses conseguí el dinero que necesitaba.

Lucy seguía con la mirada a Natsu atenta de las palabras que decía.

-Hace tres meses, compre esta casa, para ti, Lucy- Lucy no tenia palabras, con la boca ligeramente abierta, sintiendo que sus manos temblaban y las rodillas estaba por fallarle, dejo que Natsu la moviera y abriera la gran puerta de metal con la llave que estaba en su mano.- Es completamente tuya.

-No...- susurro, soltó la llave dejándola en la mano de Natsu, con sus palmas cubrió su rostro y se dejo caer de rodillas.

-¿Que pasa, Lucy? ¿No te gusta?- preocupado, Natsu se arrodillo a su lado y trato de ver su rostro.- ¿Que sucede?

-No lo puedo creer- dijo entre sollozos. - ¿Enserio... lo... hiciste por mi...?

-Por ti, haría esto y mucho mas- aseguro colocando sus manos en los brazos de la joven, con mucho cuidado, la tomo de los hombros para levantarla y hacerla caminar dentro de la casa.- Tú querías comprar esta casa, así que, yo lo hice por ti.

-No lo puedo creer- le dijo aun llorando. - Es... lo... mejor que alguien... me hay... obsequiado jamás.

-Deja de llorar- le regaño. - Vamos dentro. Todo esta tal y como lo dejaste, obviamente, también esta reparada de aquella vez.

Pasaron todo lo que daba del día, dentro de la mansión Heartfilia, observando los retratos viejos de la familia, donde aparecía Layla y Jude al lado de una pequeña Lucy.

Revisaron varias cajas almacenadas, donde habia libros, juguetes, recuerdos para Lucy, haciéndola llorar mas de una vez.

_**...**_

Permanecieron esa noche en la mansión, a la primera hora de la mañana, Lucy habia despertado emocionada por pensar en el regalo que le daría a Natsu. Después de despedirse de la casa, cosa que a Natsu le extraño, emprendieron un nuevo camino donde esta vez fue Natsu, quien tuvo que colocarse la tela sobre los ojos. El viaje en el tren habia durado mucho, pasado medio día, casi cayendo el crepúsculo, llegaron al destino donde únicamente Lucy sabía donde se encontraban.

-Quería decirte desde hace mucho tiempo- le dijo Lucy cuando recién bajaron del tren, tomo la mano de Natsu y le enseño el camino. - Pero el no me dejo, es un poco gruñón.

-¿Quien no te dejo, Lucy?- le pregunto Natsu, ligeramente molesto.

-Ya veras- le contesto y le hizo caminar por lo que identifico por un bosque. - Natsu, a tu padre le gustaba volar, ¿cierto?

-Claro que si, era lo que hacia para moverse de un lado al otro, ¿que clase de pregunta es esa?- le contesto Natsu.

-Entonces- Natsu se acerco por detrás, y con cuidado les deshizo el nudo de la tela, le inclino la cabeza hacia arriba y le quito la tela. - Observa el cielo.

_"-Recuerde mirar el cielo- la joven levanto la mirada hacia el extenso cielo azul. -A su padre siempre le gustaba volar, ¿lo recuerda?_

_-Es un Dragon, claro que volaba -contesto._

_- Pero recuerde que a pesar de donde estén, ambos observan el mismo cielo"_

-No lo puedo creer- susurro observando el cielo y a Igneel surcándolo ante sus ojos.

_**...**_

-¡Enserio! ¡No lo puedo creer!- Lucy comenzó a reír desesperadamente, sentada con las piernas cruzadas, frente al gran Dragon de fuego y teniendo a un sonrojado Natsu a su lado.- No puedo creer que hicieras eso de niño, Natsu.

-Hice muchas cosas que ya no recuerdo- comento ignorando las risas de Lucy y decidió poner su atención por un momento en su padre, que se encontraba sentado frente a el, se encontraba tan y como lo recostaba, enorme de tamaño, la misma piel escamosa, el mismo tono de voz, nuevamente sintió un nudo en el estomago que le impidió decir palabra y las lagrimas al borde de sus parpados amenazando por salir.

-Ejem...- Lucy se limpio la garganta de manera escandalosa haciendo reír a Natsu. - Los dejare un tiempo solos.

-Pero...- trato de discutirle Natsu.

-Nada, nada, solo daré un vuelta por los alrededores- con prisa, Lucy se acomodo la ropa y colocándose los guantes comenzó a caminar apresurada hacia dentro del bosque.

-Papá-

_**...**_

Natsu se quedo toda la noche hablando con su padre, recordando los momentos de su niñez, Natsu le conto todo lo que habia pasado dentro de Fairy Tail, desde el momento que conoció a sus amigos, hasta que Lucy llego a su vida.

-¿La quieres?- le habia preguntado su padre, al observar como Natsu cuidaba de Lucy, que se habia recargado en las piernas de Natsu para dormir.

-Mas de lo que debería- contesto.

-Entonces no dudes-

Habían hablado tanto que Natsu pensaba que se quedado ronco de tanto hablar. En la mañana cuando Lucy habia despertado, habia hecho prometer a Igneel que iría a Magnolia para que conociera a todos los del gremio.

Partieron hacia magnolia después de medio día, Natsu más feliz de lo que podía y Lucy alegre por la felicidad de Natsu.

Tras llegar a magnolia, un día entero después, los días pasaron de igual manera, tan rápida que menos de lo que se dieran cuenta, Año nuevo habia llegado. De igual manera que año nuevo, la gente cenaba y como no hacia durante el año, convivía con aquellos que no se pasaban constantemente en el gremio.

-¡Te lo juro!- le dijo Natsu a Macao, que a su lado tenia a Romeo y a Wakaba. - Igneel es enorme, escupe fuego, y me crio.

-Sigo sin creerlo - dijo Macao con los brazos cruzados.

-Yo si te creo, Natsu- le dijo Romeo emocionado tras haber escuchado el relato de Natsu.

-¿Estas seguro que no lo soñaste, Natsu?- le dijo Wakaba en tono de burla.

-¡Lo juro! Lucy, diles que tú viste a Igneel- le pidió Natsu.

-Lo vi- contesto mientras se acercaba con Happy entre sus brazos que jugaba con su cadena, igual a la que Charlie llevaba puesta en el cuello, con la piedra que Natsu le habia regalado.- Era enorme y rojo, era muy amable, me pregunto si le abre agradado.

-Claro que le agradaste, Lucy- le dijo Natsu y siguió contándole a Romeo lo que habia hablado con su padre.

-Pero claro - Wakaba se inclino a un lado cerca de Macao y le susurro para que nadie más escuchara. - ¿Pero que padre no le agradaría Lucy?

-Calla viejo- le dijo Macao tratando de no reír tal y como lo hacia su amigo.

_**...**_

Nerviosa Wendy camino entre la gente buscando a Jellal, tras encontrarlo, sentado con Lily a su lado, hablando frente a Erza, comenzó a acercase discretamente a la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa, Wendy?- le pregunto Erza cuando la adolecente se acerco lo suficiente.

-Es… que... me, me gustaría…- comenzó a hablar con voz tan baja, que fue difícil que la escucharan. – Me gustaría…

-Wendy- Jellal se habia puesto de pie, suponiendo lo que Wendy deseaba, se acerco a ella y coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven. – Puedes hacerlo, si gustas.

-¿Enserio?- le pregunto, Jellal asintió y se inclino hacia Wendy, la joven se paro sobre las puntas de sus pies y abrazo a Jellal. – Muchas gracias, usted es… lo único que tengo de _Mystogan__**. **_

-No te preocupes- le dijo, dejando que Wendy le abrazara el tiempo que deseara, sintió a Wendy sollozar ligeramente pero no le dio importancia.

-Jellal- le llamo Erza- ¿Podemos adoptar a Wendy? Me ha encantado esta escena.

Jellal negó con la cabeza ante las ocurrencias de Erza y escucho a Wendy reír ante lo dicho.

…

-¡Vamos, Lucy!- Natsu la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia fuera donde todo el mundo salía para observar los fuegos artificiales que anunciaban la llegada al año nuevo. – Feliz año nuevo.

-Feliz año nuevo, Natsu- estando parados justos un poco alejados de todos, donde nadie los viera, a pesar de eso, Natsu sabia que Levy y Mirajane los miraban pero las ignoro. En esta ocasión, Natsu se inclino y beso a Lucy.


	17. Quince

_**Aquellos que esperaron y comentaron, muchas gracias, gracias a todos aquellos, que a pesar de todo, leen lo que escribo y le dieron una oportunidad.**_

_**Fairy tail y la frase no pertenecen.**_

_**Advertencias: ninguna.**_

_**Notas: **__¡Que tal joven! Les debo una disculpa, la verdad dije que pondría el capitulo desde el viernes pero he estado muy ocupada, y lo estaré toda vía mas, n o los entretengo mucho._

_Me emocione mucho por el ultimo capitulo del anime, momento de Erza y Jellal, llevaba mucho esperando (Liz muere de emoción), hablando de emoción, estoy emocionada por el siguiente capitulo, ¿ustedes, no? _

_Este capitulo no esta muy largo, tratare que el siguiente este mucho mas largo. No prometo nada, pero s mas seguro que para el próximo domingo o lunes, sea la siguiente actualización, hasta entonces, gracias por leer y por comentar, recuerden que sus comentarios me ayudan mucho y me levantan el ánimo._

_Nos leemos luego._

* * *

_**Niños de… ¿verdad?**_

_**-**__**Cuando te vi por primera vez,**__**me paralicé por un corto tiempo**__**  
**__**Como si alguien se estuviera apoderándose de mi corazón,**__**sin dejarlo ir**__**-**_

_**Capitulo Quince.**_

* * *

-..- Mirajane y Levy gritaban mientras observaban a Lucy y a Natsu, parados mientras se besaban.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡No lo puedo creer!- gritaba Mirajane. Desde el techo del edificio, Loke, miraba a la pareja, con las piernas cruzadas al igual que sus brazos.

-¿Hermano?- a su lado, Virgo habia aparecido preocupada por la actitud de su hermano. - ¿Esta triste por la princesa eligió al señor fuego?

-Que cosa dices- con la melancolía marcada en sus ojos, miro a la doncella y con un sonrisa falsa le respondio. - Nunca hubo una competencia, nunca hubo un quizá donde me incluían... así que, supongo que debo...

-No debe sentirse mal- le respondio la joven, con su mano le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza. - Imagine si tiene una hija y usted la cuida y...

-Para, no imagines esas cosas- le regaño sonriendo.

-¡Trae la cámara! ¡Trae la cámara!- los gritos de Mirajane interumpieron su conversación. Ambos espíritus miraron hacia en suelo donde habia mas gente observando a Natsu y a Lucy. - ¡Trae la maldita cámara!

-Ya voy- después de recibir un golpe por parte de su hermana mayor, Elfman entro corriendo al gremio buscando una lacrima de video.

-Se están comiendo uno al otro- dijo Evergreen que se habia unido a ver la escena.

-Pero que tiernos- dijo Wendy emocionada.

-¡Largo de aquí! ¡Aquí no hay ningún show!- Erza comenzó a gritar tratando de que la gente se alejara y dejaran a ambos jóvenes terminar con sus asuntos.

-Eres una amargada, Erza- le dijo Mirajane enojada.

-¿Que dijiste?- antes de que se creara un conflicto entre Mirajane y Erza parecidos a cuando ambas eran mas adolescentes, Jellal decidió ponerse entre ambas y calmarlas.

-No hay necesidad de un conflicto ¿verdad?- Erza inmediatamente se abrazo al joven de cabellos azules e ignoro a Mirajane.

-¡Oe, Natsu!- Gazille se paro junto a los demás y lo llamo - ¡Tenemos el paquete, es momento de irnos!

-Déjalos- le regaño Levy. Natsu y Lucy comenzaron a acercarse a los demás tras escuchar a Gazille llamándole.

-Vámonos entonces- le contesto Natsu cuando se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca.

-¿A donde irán?- pregunto Levy.

-Secreto- Gazille le contesto mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Nos vemos en la boda- le dijo Natsu a Lucy despidiéndose.

-De acuerdo, cuídense- le dijo tranquilamente. - recuerden que deben de llegar temprano.

-Lo recordaremos- Natsu se acerco a Gazille y entre ambos alejaron a Erza de Jellal y se lo llevaron con ellos.

-¿A donde lo llevan?- pregunto Erza sintiéndose desamparada al no tener a Jellal cerca.

-Le harán una fiesta a Gray- respondio Lucy nerviosa, tratando de adivinar los próximos movimientos de Mirajane y Levy.

-Lu- Levy se acerco a ella. - Queremos hacerte unas preguntas.

-Vamos a hacerte unas preguntas- Mirajane y Levy tomaron a Lucy de cada brazo y entraron a gremio siendo seguidas por Erza y por Evergreen que se quejaba del clima.

_**...**_

-¿Entonces... nada?- pregunto nuevamente Levy mirando a Lucy desesperada.

-Nada de nada- todas las mujeres ahí presentes se golpearon la frente al escuchar por voz propia a Lucy, que entre ella y el mago del fuego no habia nada formal.

-¿Y... cuando crees que... se formalicen las cosas?- le pregunto Juvia curiosa.

-No se- Lucy se encogió de hombros tranquilamente.

_**...**_

La fiesta de año nuevo termino, dando paso a la tarde del primer día de enero para que las personas especificas comenzaran a organizar todo con lo relativo con la boda de se celebraría del día dos de enero.

-¡Muy bien, solo muévelo un poco a la izquierda!- con una libreta en la mano y dando indicaciones, Lucy corría de un lado al otro con un abrigo gris puesto.

-¿Donde pongo esto, Lucy?- Erza le pregunto mientras en sus brazos, cargando, llevaba mas de cincuenta sillas.

-Afuera, Erza- con la misma tranquilidad con la que entro, Erza salió cargando las sillas para llevarlas hacia la playa, donde se haría la ceremonia como Gray y Juvia habían decidido.

Para fortuna de Lucy, no habia nevado en absoluto desde la madrugada, rezaba para que la madre naturaleza no decidiera lo contrario.

Lo único que le faltaba era los novios y los invitados. Todo estaba debidamente acomodado al gusto que Juvia le dio a entender a Lucy. Dentro del gremio, metros y metros de tela decoraban las paredes en tonos grises, sujetadas todas como centro el techo del edificio, cayendo, dando una ilusión de la carpa de un circo desde dentro. Las usuales mesas rectangulares habían sido remplazadas por mesas redondas adornadas con moños azules y grises.

-Todo se ve perfecto, Lucy- le felicito Erza, admirando todo lo que Lucy habia logrado organizar tan solo en unas semanas.

-¿Te parece?- dentro de su mente y en la libreta que tenia en la mano, Lucy revisaba que era lo que le faltaba, el gremio estaba decorado, la capilla frente al mar, estaba colocada, los novios tenían su vestimenta, los demás acompañantes también, todo estaba listo y perfecto.

La lacrima de comunicación del gremio comenzó a brillar y siendo Erza la única, aparte de Lucy, en el gremio decidió contestar para no molestar a la joven con su quinta revisión.

-¿Si?- usando su propia magia, encendió la lacrima dejando que se proyectara en la pared.

-¿Erza?- Jellal se reflejaba en la pared. Erza se preocupo al ver su estado, con ojeras y reflejando un rostro de preocupación.

-Jellal ¿Que te paso?-

-Hem... veras- un tanto nervioso, el joven comenzó a moverse en su mismo lugar mientras de fondo se escuchaban gritos. - Tenemos un problema, ¿hay alguien ahí con tigo?

-Solo Lucy- contesto y fue a buscarla rápidamente. - Aquí esta.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Lucy al ver el estado de preocupación de Jellal.

-Lucy, discúlpame de verdad- le dijo con nervios, se paso una mano por el cuello y despeino su cabello. - Pero, la pequeña "celebración" que le hacían a Gray, se salió de control un... si, un poco.

-De acuerdo- asintió Lucy.

-Y de verdad no quiero que pienses que soy irresponsable con todos, pero...perdimos a Gray- dijo con mas nervios alternando la mirada de Lucy a Erza y de Erza a Lucy. - Lo siento.

-¿Que dijiste?- pregunto Lucy con mucha tranquilidad.

-Dije que perdimos a Gray, literalmente- Lucy pensó que si tuviera a Jellal frente a ella diciéndole aquello, el joven tendría , por lo menos, un ojo morado y la nariz rota.

-Explícate, Jellal- le pidió Erza observando los diferentes cambios de estado que tenia Lucy mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de decir.

-No hay nada que explicar, literalmente no sabemos en donde esta, ni siquiera se donde estamos nosotros- Erza sintió vergüenza al escuchar a su novio decir aquello, Jellal, siendo tan responsable y el mayor de todos los que habían decidido celebrar a Gray, no cuido de la persona mas importante para la celebración.

-¡Jellal!- La voz de Natsu se escucho muy cerca y pronto se vio a Natsu por igual proyectado en la pared. - Oe, ¿Con quien hablas? ¿Erza se va a enojar? Espera, ¿Erza? ¿Eres tú? ¡Oeeeee, Erzaaaaaa!

-Basta Natsu, no es momento de juego- Natsu bufo y comenzó a reír.

-¿Juego? ¿Quien esta jugando?- Natsu se acerco a Jellal y paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros del joven. - ¿Tu estas jugando, Jellal? Por que yo no se.

-Por favor, Natsu- con un tanto de pena, Jellal trato de hablar. - Erza tiene razón.

-¿Para que se preocupen?- dijo Natsu alargando las palabras. - El cubo de hielo ya aparecerá, es mas, ahora debe de estar desnudo buscándonos.

-Natsu- Natsu dio un salto de susto al escuchar a Lucy llamarle, Natsu conocía ese tono de voz. - Por favor, acércate.

-¿Que pasa, Lucy?- pregunto inocentemente pegando su rostro a la lacrima.

-Quiero que te muevas y vallas a buscar a Gray o cuando te encuentre te hare arrepentirte de haber nacido, ¿entendiste?- Natsu asintió repetidas veces. - Muy bien, y tu Jellal, ¿por que no has estado buscando a Gray?

-Lucy, llevamos a horas buscándolo- nuevamente al fondo se comenzaron a escuchar gritos.

-Entonces, te sugiero, por igual que lo busques y lo encuentres antes de las tres de la tarde de mañana- Jellal asintió.

-De acuerdo- dijo y cerró la comunicación sintiendo escalofríos.

-¿Verdad que enojada parece demonio?- le dijo Natsu con tranquilidad. - Aun que bueno, todos sabemos que tu estas con el verdadero monstro.

-No digas eso - le regaño frunciendo el seño. - Mejor vamos a seguir buscando.

-¡Si capitán!- grito Natsu.

_**...**_

Para cuando Lucy volvió a la casa de Natsu, que con el tiempo que llevaba viviendo ahí, aun que fuera poco, la sentía como suya; el reloj marcaba las once de la noche y con un completamente dormido Happy, decidió invadir la habitación de Natsu.

Le coloco una pijama al pequeño niño que dormía entre sus brazos, sintió la extraña soledad de no tener con ella a Charlie, pues tras mucho insistir entre Asuka y su madre, habia accedido a que Charlie pasara la noche en la casa de la familia Connel, se cambio ella misma de ropa y entro a la habitación de Natsu, feliz de que el calor invadiera esa habitación, se metió entre las sabanas y durmió con ansiedad por el día que empezaría.

_**...**_

Bisca le habia recomendado a Lucy que dejara a ambos niños con una niñera, y aprovechando dejarían a Asuka con ella, el día de la boda, por lo que muy temprano en la mañana, Lucy dejo a Happy sobre el encargo de la niñera.

Hizo todo lo necesario, acomodo con ayuda todo lo que habia sido necesario y siendo las dos de la tarde en punto del día dos de enero, Lucy, tenia frente a ella a Juvia con el vestido de novia perfecto para ella.

Nerviosa caminaba de un lado al otro preguntándose donde estaría Natsu y Jellal con Gray; les habia dicho que antes de las tres de la tarde, hora a la que se suponía comenzaría la ceremonia.

-¡Juvia que hermosa te vez!- Mirajane y Erza entraron a la pequeña sala que habia tomado para estar antes de salir a la playa. - ¡Te tengo envidia!

-Juvia se siente a apenada- dijo la joven dando vueltas para que admiraran el vestido blanco rebosante de tela blanca que llevaba puesto. - Lucy ayudo mucho para escogerlo.

-Yo no hice nada- dijo con modestia. Mirajane y Juvia seguían hablando, mientras Erza notando la ansiedad de Lucy, se acerco a ella.

-Tranquila, Lucy- Erza observo el vestido de Lucy, de color azul cielo tan largo que nuevamente Lucy usaba tacones demasiado altos.

-No puedo estar tranquila, si no han llegado- le dijo.

-¿Llegado?- Erza entendió que nadie le habia avisado a Lucy que todos aquellos que habia decidido festejar a Gray habían vuelto hacia mas de dos horas. - Pero si ya volvieron.

-¿Enserio? ¿Por que nadie me dijo nada?- Erza se encogió de hombros y no le dio importancia al asunto.

-No lo se-

En la puerta Gazille y Levy entraron, Gazille feliz de usar un traje, que a su preferencia hubiera sido blanco en lugar de negro y Levy con un vestido color crema y tacones aparentado ser más alta, pero aun con una estatura más baja que Gazille.

-Mujeres- hablo el joven de cabello negro. - Juvia, ¿estas lista?

-Muchas gracias, por esto que haces por Juvia, Gajeel- Juvia se acerco a el y tomándole ambas manos, le dijo. - Juvia esta feliz de tenerte.

-Calla mujer, o te dejare caminar sola hacia el altar- siendo Gazille la única persona que Juvia conocía y que consideraba su hermano de sangre, a pesar de qué Gray le repitió varias veces que eso era imposible, Juvia le pidió que la llevara por el camino hacia el centro del altar.

-Muy bien- Lucy suspiro e hizo salir a Mirajane, Erza y Levy, quedando solamente una dormida Meredy que usaba el mismo vestido que ella, Juvia, Gazille y ella misma. - ¿Estas lista, Juvia?

-Juvia se siente lista- aseguro sujetando ya a Gazille del brazo.

-Entonces, que empiece esta boda-


	18. Diez y seis

_**Un millón de gracias a todos por sus comentarios, alertas y palabras de apoyo. Se los juro, ayudan mucho. ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Hemos sobre pasado los trescientos review! ¡Un beso y abrazo enorme a cada uno!**_

_**Fairy tail y la frase no me pertenecen.**_

_**Advertencias:**__ Romance everywere (¿) y lo que pasa al final del capitulo , les pido activen su lado perv y mal piensen._

_**Notas:**__ Una enorme disculpa hacia todos los que leen esta historia, tarde mucho en publicar este capitulo. Tuve varias exposiciones , viajes, etc. La verdad esta capitulo esta muy corto, creo que es el mar corto que he escribo a lo largo de esta historia, pero a pesar de eso, es justo lo que quería como resultado. El próximo capitulo será publicado a lo largo de esta semana, lo mas seguro es el jueves , si no tengo oportunidad, hasta el domingo._

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y recuerden que su comentario es muy importante para mi, siempre son bien recibidos, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. _

_**Niños de … ¿Verdad?**_

"_**Yo no quiero saber por qué lo hiciste;**______**yo no quiero contigo ni sin ti;**______**lo que yo quiero, muchacho de ojos tristes,**______**es que mueras por mí.**____****_

_**Y morirme contigo si te matas**__** ,**____**y matarme contigo si te mueres**__** ,**____**porque el amor cuando no muere mata**____**. **__**porque amores que matan nunca mueren."**_

_**Capitulo diez y seis.**_

El vestido que Lucy llevaba puesto, era azul, del mismo color del océano cuando es el atardecer y el sol brilla sobre el mismo, el vestido era tan largo que se vio en la necesidad de usar zapatos de tacón demasiado altos y su cabello suelto llegándole casi a la cintura a diferencia de siempre que lo llevaba recogido.

Fue la primera en caminar hacia el altar, donde lo primer que vio, fue a todos los invitados, que eran bastantes, observándola. Mas delante obsservo a Gray vestido de blanco, aquel traje de color blanco que ella habia escogido, bien parado, estaba a punto de quitarse el saco cuando Natsu, que se encontraba a su lado, le dio un ligero golpe en las costillas, el joven pelinegro volvió a acomodarse el traje con nerviosismo.

Natsu al lado de gray llevaba puesto un traje negro, con un chaleco del mismo color que el vestido de Lucy. Sonreía como bobo mientras miraba a Lucy, tenia un moretón debajo del ojo que no tenia el día anterior. Al lado de Natsu, Loke se encontraba parado observando a Lucy, usando un traje parecido al de Natsu.

Después de Lucy llegara a su lugar, Meredy avanzo por el mismo camino mientras tatareaba con felicidad.

Y justo después Gazille y Juvia se dejaron ver, la gente se puso de pie para observar a la novia, avergonzado, Gazille caminaba demasiado nervioso maldiciendo a todo aquel que lo mirara, Juvia observaba a todos sonriendo, pero para sus adentros estando a punto de desmayarse de la emoción.

Juvia tomo el brazo de Gray y la ceremonia comenzó, el sacerdote al frente hablaba pero la mayoría no le ponía atención.

-¡Yo me opongo!- todos en general se dieron el vuelto y observaron a Lyon, vestido completamente de negro con Sheila a su lado.

-Aun no llegamos a ese momento- dijo Cana que estaba cerca y le dijo.

-Oh, valla, lo lamento, por favor continúe- Lyon y Sheila se sentaron en unas de las sillas libres.

-Entonces, si hay alguien que se oponga a la unión de estos jóvenes, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre- nuevamente notos los invitados se giraron hacia Lyon que nuevamente se podía de pie.

-¡Yo me opongo!- Erza se puso de pie, estando en la primera fila de asientos camino atreves y cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca de Lyon, cambio el vestido largo de color morado que llevaba puesto por la armadura del purgatorio.

-Disculpa, dijiste algo- le pregunto tranquilamente.

-Nada, nada- nuevamente Lyon se sentó en la silla y mientras se mordía la mano comenzó a llorar dramáticamente; Erza regreso a su sitio y la ceremonia siguió.

-Entonces, ¿los novios quieren decir algo?- ambos negaron con la cabeza.

-¡Deje de alargar las cosas, que ya llevo mucho tiempo sobria!- desde su lugar, Cana le grito al sacerdote, el señor nervioso decidió terminar con todo.

-Entonces, desde ahora en adelante, son marido y mujer-

_**...**_

A pesar de estar llorando de una manera muy dramática, Lyon se acerco a los novios después de que la ceremonia terminara.

-Felicidades- les dijo. Muchas más gente se acerco a ellos para felicitarlos. Mientras Lucy hablaba con Cana que se quejaba por llevar varias horas sobria a petición de la joven rubia.

-Oye Lucy- Natsu se acerco a ambas.

-Yo me voy- rápidamente, Cana decidió alejarse y dejar a ambos solos, aun que claro, los espiaría desde lejos.

-Natsu, ¿que te sucedió en el rostro? - Lucy le señalo el golpe que tenia debajo del ojo.

-Nada, solo que tuve un pequeño mal entendido con alguien- sin dar mas detalles le explico y dejo de lado completamente la pregunta. - Por cierto, ¿y los niños?

-Se an quedado con una niñera, junto con Lily y Asuka- Lucy comenzó a caminar hacia el gremio mientras le explicaba. - Hasta mañana los iré a recoger a casa de Bisca y alzar.

-De acuerdo- no muy seguro de lo que Lucy le habia comentado, abrió la puerta del gremio e invito a la joven a entrar donde la gente ya se encontraba reunida. - Se ve grandioso.

-¿Tu crees eso?- con las mejillas sonrojadas, Lucy le pregunto mientras observaba a su alrededor.

-Claro que si- Natsu sonrió y paso su brazo por la cintura de Lucy. Dio un paso para acercarse más a la rubia y recargo ligeramente su cabeza en la de Lucy. - Usualmente cada cosa que haces es grandiosa.

-No digas eso- jugando con sus dedos Lucy los miraba.

-¡Lucy, esto es maravilloso!- Juvia que entraba al edificio y observaba todo decorado nuevamente se maravillo. - Juvia esta muy agradecida con tigo.

-Es cierto- Gray tomando la mano de Juvia se acerco mientras sus ojos recorrían el lugar. - Me gusta como se ve.

-Juvia espera poder pagarte con lo mismo que has hecho-

_**...**_

Después de cenas y bailar oficialmente como marido y mujer, Gray y Juvia se dedicaron a agradecerle a los invitados por insistir, con la mayor elegancia posible la gente disfrutaba de la fiesta.

-Gray, ¿y su ropa?- el joven de cabellos oscuros caminaba tranquilamente saludando a la gente usando los pantalones, zapatos y la corbata del traje.

-No vale la pena buscarla- le contesto a su ahora esposa y siguieron de lo que hacían. Lucy observaba todo desde la puerta, todo iba como lo habia planeado, orgullosa de si misma se felicito por todo el trabajo realizado.

-Oye Lucy- dio un pequeño salto cuando Natsu le hablo en la oreja estando parado detrás de ella. - Vamos a fuera, ¿quieres?

-Vamos- no se preocuparon de que alguien los viera, ninguno tomo en cuenta que Mirajane no les quitaba la vista de encima y Levy los grababa con una lacrima de video.

-¿Que pasa?- le pregunto Lucy mientras se abrazaba a si misma para evitar el frio.

-Estas hermosa- Natsu le respondio observándola de pies a cabeza, se quito el saco del traje y lo coloco sobre los hombros de la joven delante de ella.

-No digas eso- ligeramente sonrojada ante las palabras no comunes del joven, se acomodo la prenda que tenia en los hombros y suspiro.

-Es la verdad- Lucy agradeció que Natsu decidiera acercarse a ella, pues con esa acción evitaba que el frio le dañara mas.

-Tu eres muy cálido- Lucy le dijo inclinando hacia arriba el rostro, observo el limpio y oscuro cielo de esa noche.

-Lucy- nuevamente Natsu se acerco mas a Lucy, paso su mano izquierda por la espalda de ella, siguiendo el camino que marcaba el broche, desde el cuello donde toco su piel hasta la cintura donde jugo distraídamente con el largo cabello de Lucy.

-¿si?- Lucy dejo de mirar el cielo y se giro para ver a Natsu.

-¿Necesito pedirte permiso para besarte?- le pregunto sorprendiéndola, sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Lo has necesitado las veces anteriores?- con una sonrisa de lado, Natsu rio antes de inclinarse y besar a Lucy.

Tan despacio y con tranquilidad, que Lucy se vio en la necesidad de sostenerse de los hombros de Natsu por el miedo de que sus piernas le fallaran y le hicieran caer. Estando de frente, Natsu paso sus manos por la cintura de Lucy, rozando el vestido y dejándolas en la base de la espalda de ella.

-Lucy- le llamo entre besos.

-¿Que?-

-_Te quiero_- dijo sosteniéndola con fuerza y con un pequeño temblor.

-_Te quiero_- repitió ella. Paso sus manos por los hombros de el, delineando su cuello y enterrando sus dedos en el cabello de el, lo repitió. - _Te quiero, Natsu_.

-_Te quiero, Lucy_- rio ligeramente y el beso, durante tanto tiempo que sintió los labios de ella, completamente hinchado, pero a pesar de eso, no escucho ninguna queja de su parte ni ningún reproche.

-Sabes- comento ella mientras sentía como Natsu le besaba las mejillas y le sostenía de la cadera. - Creo que nadie ha notado que no estamos.

-Entonces...- los ojos de ambos se cruzaron y brillaron de igual manera.- Nadie notara que no estaremos.

-Nadie- repitió Lucy.

-Nadie- confirmo Natsu.

-Entonces... ¿No crees que es un poco tarde?- comento Lucy observando su muñeca.

-Me parece que pasa de media noche- continuo el juego Natsu.

-Oh, no lo puedo creer, mi padre se enfadara- gruño la rubia fingiendo frustración.

-No se preocupe, la acompañare a su hogar- Natsu alzo su brazo y Lucy lo tomo con elegancia.

-Al carajo mi hogar- Lucy salto sobre Natsu, quedando sobre el, con las piernas sujetadas a los lados de las cadera de Natsu.- Llévame a donde tu quieras.

-Como la señorita ordene-

_**...**_

Dentro del gremio, observando por una pequeña abertura de la puerta, Mirajane y Levy hacían su trabajo, al cual, Erza y Wendy se les habían unido.

-No lo puedo creer- decía Mirajane entre lágrimas. - Por fin va a suceder.

_**...**_

Veinte minutos después, Natsu y Lucy habia llegado a la casa donde por el momento ambos residían.

Natsu se quito el saco del traje y lo mando volando hacia algún lugar, por el momento no tenia tiempo de preocuparse por donde caería.

Lucy por su parte se quito los zapatos y los dejo caer cerca de la mesa de madera.

-Lucy- Natsu la llamo alzando su mano, estando cerca, Natsu el abrazo dejando su cabeza recargada ligeramente sobre la coronilla de la joven.

-¿Que pasa?- contesto ella.

-Gracias, por entrar en mi vida-

-Gracias por dejarme entrar- Natsu suspiro silenciosamente cuando Lucy, aprovechando su posición actual, comenzó a besarle debajo de la mandíbula hacia la oreja.

-Gracias por dejarme entrar- Natsu la tomo de la cadera y le hizo alzar las piernas para que las entrelazara alrededor de su cintura.-Nunca te dejare salir-

-Jamás tratare de hacerlo- Lucy sintió escalofríos al tener la respiración de Natsu golpear con sus pechos.- Tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿sabias?

-Claro- le miro a los ojos una vez más.


	19. Diez y siete

_**Una disculpa para todos aquellos que continúan leyendo esta historia, por hacerlos esperar todo este tiempo y muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**_

_**Fairy tail y la frase no me pertenece. **_

_**Advertencias:**__ Tolerancia. Y no, no hay limonada._

_**Notas:**__ ¡Hola mi gente! Lamento desde el fondo de mi corazón todo el tiempo que estuve esperando pero estoy nuevamente al momento. _

_Recuerden que a esta historia no dura mucho, llevo diciéndolo rato y lo recuerdo._

_Espero les guste este capitulo, me gusto mucho hacerlo, pero esta algo corto. En fin, espero ver sus comentarios y disfruten, el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia. Nos leemos luego._

* * *

_**Niños de … ¿Verdad?**_

_**-**__**Te adoraría lo que dura la eternidad,**__**Debes ser perfecta para**__**mi, mi amor,**__**  
**__**Eras mi amiga y ahora eres mi mujer**__**,**__**Debes ser perfectamente**__** l**__**o que yo siempre soñé**__**-**_

_**Diez y siete**_

* * *

La vida de Natsu, habia tenido muchos despertares, recordaba claramente cuando despertó la mañana del siete de julio del año setecientos setenta y siete, y no encontró a su padre por ningún lado.

Recordaba la primera mañana que despertó en Fairy Tail.

Recordaba la mañana en que conoció a Lissana, Gray, Erza y todos aquel que ahora era su familia.

Recordaba la mañana en la que nació Happy.

Recordaba la mañana en que le dijeron que Lissana habia muerto.

Recordaba la mañana donde habia conocido a Lucy.

Recordaba todas y cada una de las misiones que en su momento habia tomado con Lucy, todos los viajes, todos los conflictos, todas las sonrisas que le llego a dedicar.

Recordaba todo lo relacionado con Lucy. Pero entre todo, jamás olvidaría esa sensación que tenia, al despertar y sentirse completo.

El despertar y observar a Lucy con sus piernas entrelazadas con las de el, abrazándolo dejando que todo su cabello le cubriera la espalda. Con un dedo, tomo un mechón del cabello rubio y comenzó a darle vueltas constantes, nuevamente observo a Lucy dormir.

Se moría de sueño, eso estaba claro, pero prefería dormir mas tarde, para en ese momento observar a la mujer que tenia sobre el. Soltó una risa boba y sigo observando.

_**...**_

-Oigan- Gray se paro y miro a quien le rodeaba, Mirajane, Cana y Laxus. - ¿Y Natsu y Lucy?

-¡Déjalos!- grito Cana tomando un trago, se sentó cruzando las piernas, después de haber cortado el vestido color arena que habia decidido llevar, era demasiado largo para su gusto y para Laxus era demasiado corto. - Ellos están dándote un sobrino.

-Pero...- Gray quiso decir algo pero Cana le habia puesto la boquilla de una botella en la boca, el joven se encogió en hombros y continuo tomando.

...

La noche pasada no habia tomado ni un trago de alcohol. Nunca habia probado las drogas, le dio curiosidad en su momento, para experimentar aquel sentimiento que la gente adicta disfrutaba.

Para Lucy, el simple hecho de saber que estaba abrazando a Natsu, con completa libertad, sin tener que preocuparse por lo que digan los demás, eso, para ella era mas que perfecto.

Abrió los ojos completamente y observo a Natsu a su lado, dormido. Le abrazaba la cintura, tenia la cabeza inclinada hacia su lado y ambos tenían las piernas entrelazadas.

Le encantaba sentir el calor natural de Natsu en su piel. Rio internamente al frotar su piel con la de Natsu, como nunca pensó hacerlo. Quería despertar a Natsu y volver a repetir muchas veces aquello que habían hecho la noche anterior, quería volver a escuchar la voz de Natsu aceptando que la quería, quería sentir nuevamente sus manos tocándola.

Pero se moría de hambre.

Demonios, dijo internamente, se soltó del agarre de Natsu y se sentó en la cama, no le importaba cubrirse con la sabana, ambos eran los únicos en aquella casa y Natsu ya le habia visto sin nada enzima, no le importaba si la veía nuevamente. Tomo el suelo con sus pies y corrió hacia donde habia ropa tirada para no sentir el frio directamente. En su camino encontró la camisa de Natsu, se la puso y se sujeto el cabello en una coleta alta.

_**...**_

Natsu despertó cuando el olor a comida le hizo recordar que se moría de hambre.

Se vistió rápidamente con un pantalón de pijama y bajo a la cocina para encontrarse con Lucy cocinando.

Comieron y se mantuvieron dentro de la casa para mantenerse alejados de la nieve. Olvidándose completamente de todo aquellos que no era ambos.

_**...**_

La boda de Gray y Juvia habia pasado hacia mas de cuatro días y la gente recién se vía con ganas de parar. Cuando Natsu y Lucy habían vuelto a unirse, se vieron en la necesidad de retirarse y esperar a que todos estuvieran sintiendo los residuos de la borrachera, para reclamar su venganza.

Gray y Juvia habían salido de viaje para festejar su matrimonio, mucho antes de que terminara la fiesta, que oficialmente duro cinco días. Al quinto día, cuando todos dormían, Natsu y Lucy llegaron acompañados de músicos para vengarse de todos.

Tres semanas habían pasado desde aquello y los primeros días de febrero se veían a la vuelta de la esquina. Y los pensamientos de Natsu lo carcomían.

"-Nos volveremos a ver- anuncio la joven. - El día 29 del cuarto mes del año que empezara, en la punta más alta de todo Fiore. Con sus niños. "

Natsu sabia que debía hablar con Lucy de aquello. Pero dentro de el, se preguntaba, ¿que pasaría si nunca asisten y los dejan crecer con niños? ¿Formarían una familia?

-Lo de tierra a la tierra pertenece- le habia dicho Jellal, cuando buscando a alguien con quien hablar y tras no haber nadie mas que el joven del tatuaje, le comento sobre la situación y lo que debería hacer. - Los humanos no podemos cambiar el rumbo que la madre naturaleza a dictado.

Después de mucho pensar y de preguntar a Jellal "¿De cual fumas?"

-De ninguna- le habia respondido después de reír. - Recuerda que hay siete años entre nosotros, aun que no lo creas, tengo la experiencia necesaria para decirlo.

Natsu habia decido dejar a un lado al equipo mas fuerte y tomar una misión junto con Jellal.

-¿Enserio irán juntos?- habia preguntado Erza completamente extrañada del repentino acercamiento de ambos.

Se marcharon exactamente un martes por la tarde y regresaron el lunes siguiente.

Pasaron los minutos en los que se mantenían en silencio, hasta que Lucy, intrigada por la lejanía que sentía por parte de Natsu, le pregunto.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?- se separo ligeramente de el y le miro al rostro.

-Si- Natsu asintió.

-¿Y que es?-

-Sabes que esto tenia que suceder- le dijo Natsu, sin la voluntad de mirarla al rostro, continuo hablando. - Conozco la solución para volver a Lily, Charlie y Happy a su estado original como exceeds.

_**...**_

"-Nos volveremos a ver- anuncio la joven. - El día 29 del cuarto mes del año que empezara, en la punta más alta de todo Fiore. Con sus niños. "

-Estamos ya a treinta de marzo- Lucy habia escuchado atentamente la explicación de Natsu. Sin embargo, negándose completamente, cada que Natsu sacaba el tema, ella lo cambiaba radicalmente o hasta le ignoraba; cada inicio de semana, Natsu le recordaba la fecha, dando hincapié a que le diera a conocer la decisión de lo que haría. Volverlos a la normalidad dejarlos como humanos.

Para el cinco de abril, Charlie habia enfermado, con calentura de casi cuarenta grados, Natsu habia salido a una misión como constantemente hacia.

Natsu habia decidido por si mismo, que trabajaría lo mas que pudiera, para evitar a Lucy. Tenia miedo de cualquier cosa que su novia decidiera, se sentía cobarde, al huir de esa manera, alejándose y distanciándose, de la única mujer que en su vida a querido como nunca y que tanto trabajo le habia tomado para poder estar junto a ella.

Ese día Lucy se habia sentido tan indefensa, al no saber como tratar con un niño enfermo.

La habia llevado con Polyushka y después de que la mujer de diera medicina y observar a la niña reposar tomo una decisión.

_**...**_

Natsu habia llegado a su casa el diez y siete de abril a medio día a su casa. Habia ido a una misión, en una ciudad tan lejos que habia tardado dos semanas en completarla. En cuanto habia entrado a su casa, se habia encontrado con Lucy, sentada en el sillón de la sala, con las piernas recogidas y su barbilla recargada en sus rodillas.

-Tenemos que hablar- Natsu habia dejado sus cosas reguardadas en una pared y se habia sentado junto a Lucy, después de quitarse las sandalias.

-He tomado una decisión- Natsu tarde minutos en recordar sobre de que decisión le hablaba.

-¿Y cual es?-


	20. Diez y ocho

_**Muchas gracias , a todos y a cada uno de ustedes, por sus comentarios, agregar a favoritos y a alertas. **_

_**Fairy tail y la frace no me pertence. **_

**Advertencias** : _Lagrimas everywere._

**Notas:** _Lamento el retrazo, pero aquí esta, me costo mucho hacer este capitulo, espero les guste y recuerden que sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi._

_Nos leemos el dia de mañana , con el epilogo._

* * *

_**Niῆos de .. ¿Verdad?**_

_**-**__**Este adiós no maquilla un hasta luego**__**-**_

_**Capitulo Diez y ocho**_

* * *

La montaña más alta de todo Fiore, era la Montaña escasa, era completa mente de tierra sin ningún rastro de vegetación a su alrededor, localizada en la zonas más árida de todo Fiore a tres días de camino de Magnolia, dos en tren y uno caminando. Lucy había preparado su mochila, un cambio de ropa y todo lo necesario, perfectamente doblado y guardado. Había perdido las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa, no comía ni dormía, había decidido aprovecha cada último momento que tuviera con Charlie y Happy.

Les había considerado sus hijos, les había alimentado, cuidado y mimado, por dentro, sentir aquel extraño dolor que le atravesaba los brazos, no era el dolor corporal, era un dolor, el cual lo tenía por dentro, como si las mismas venas de su cuerpo hubieran decidido parar de funcionar y unirse a su dolor; le dolía el corazón. Al dejar de comer, su cuerpo comienzo a verse gastado, demacrado a tal punto que no tenía fuerza para estar de pie. Natsu le hablaba todos los días, la bañaba y le contaba cómo estaba el gremio durante su ausencia, la vestía con mucho cuidado para no llegarla a lastimar, le daba de comer muy pocos bocados y le dejaba nuevamente en la cama recostado a un lado se Happy y Charlie.

Natsu se había encontrado a si mismo observando a Lucy morir lentamente. Se encontraba desesperado e impaciente por que el final del mes llegara. Unos días antes de partir, había tomado a ambos niños y los había dejado a cargo de Mirajane en el gremio; le había pedido a Juvia que hablara con Lucy.

-Sabias que esto pasaría- le había dicho Juvia en cuanto se sentó junto a ella en la cama; le acaricio el cabello y comenzó a peinárselo.

-Pero no quería que pasara- balbuceaba con poca fuerza.

-Estás perdiendo tu tiempo- le dijo peinándole el cabello. - Deberías aprovechar los últimos momentos que tienes con ellos y no lo haces.

-No importa- le dijo. - Igual se irán.

-Da gracias que tú has podido elegir- Juvia le peino el cabello, le hizo comer un plato comento, le cambio de ropa y la hizo salir de su casa. - Yo he perdido a mi hijo y nadie tomo mi opinión.

-Pero lloraste- le recrimino dejándose guiar con Juvia.

-Y ahora estoy de pie- contesto Juvia, con voz tranquila pero un poco quebrada. - Tu estas llorando y aún no han partido.

-Pero volverán a ser gato y los gatos no viven mucho- se sentaron en un banco frente a un parque, donde el calor de la primavera hacia florecer las plantas y daba parte a la gente de disfrutar del buen día que hacía.

-Y así es la vida, tal y como tu madre murió, y tu padre también, ellos tendrán que partir un día- El día 25 de abril había llegado, y las seis en punto partió el tren hacia la provincia donde encontraba la montaña más alta de todos Fiore.

Lucy había pedido un camarote para ella sola, Natsu entraba cada treinta minutos a verla, a pesar de que su malestar no le dejaba hacer mucho, permanecía sentado en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Mientras en el camarote siguiente se encontraban los demás que habían asistido.

Natsu, Wendy y Gazille habían sido mencionados por la adivina a ir, al igual que Romeo y Lucy; a aquel viaje se habían unido Erza, Juvia había deseado asistir, sin embargo, Porlyusica la había incapacitado por medio año, por lo que no estaba en condiciones de realizar un viaje tan largo. Gray había ido en su representación y también Cana que iba por pura curiosidad y un poco de culpa, pues había sido idea de ella el darles la poción a los niños. Wendy se había apiadado de Natsu y en la tercera parada que hizo el tren le dio Troia potente que le durara por lo menos medio día.

Cuando callo la noche, Natsu se auto-invito al camarote de Lucy y le hizo comer medio plato de la sopa de tomate que preparaba la cocina del tren. Ambos niños habían terminado dormidos y los habían recostado en el sillón que estaba libre. Natsu hizo que Lucy durmiera estando recostada sobre su pecho. Para cuando llegaron a la ultima estación que había cercas de la montaña Escasa, Lucy tenía entre sus brazos dormido a Happy y Natsu cargaba sobre sus hombros a Charlie que sujetaba sus cabellos rosas de manera de seguridad. Lily había pasado la mayoría del viaje sentado entre Erza y Gajeel las únicas dos personas con las que todo el tiempo logro relacionarse mas, aparte claro, del príncipe. Para cuando llegaron a aquella parada, Lily había tomado la mano de Erza y temblaba ligeramente.

-¿Tienes miedo?- le había preguntado Wendy cuando acercándose a Erza lo observo temblar.

-Sí, señorita Wendy- respondió tratando de fingir tranquilidad y estar sereno.

-No es malo tener miedo- le había dicho Erza en una ocasión y en ese mismo momento lo repitió. - Sería malo cuando tus miedos te dominen, hasta entonces, contrólalos y aprende de ellos.

A pesar de aquellas palabras le dieron cierto grado de tranquilidad, no soltó la mano de Erza durante todo el camino. Según lo que habían planeado caminarían sin ningún descanso hasta llegar a la horilla de la montaña, ahí acamparían y a primera hora del siguiente día esperaban encontrarse con la adivina con que Natsu y Romeo habían hablado y le daba la solución.

-Entonces ... - estando cerca de las siete de la tarde comenzaba a anochecer y todos calculaban que aún faltaban cerca de dos horas más para estar totalmente cerca de la horilla de la montaña. - Señorita Erza.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto la misma.

-Yo... quería agradecerle- dijo Lily.- Por todo lo que ha hecho por mí en estos tiempos, espero poder pagárselo algún día.

-...- todos escucharon como Lily le había agradecido a Erza, y esperaron escuchar alguna respuesta de la pelirroja, pero al no escuchar nada, algunos giraron para verla y la encontraron con ligeras lágrimas en los ojos y mordiéndose los labios con fuerza.

-También...- continúo hablando Lily. - Gracias a todos, Joven Natsu, Señorita Lucy, muchas gracias por cuidar de Charlie y de Happy.

-Deja de despedirte- le regaño Cana. - No es como si nunca más nos fuéramos a ver.

-Pero... tal vez... yo... ninguno de los tres recordemos algo cuando volvamos a ser... exceeds- le contesto el niño mientras tartamudeaba y temblaba. - Por eso quiero decirles todo esto.

Nuevamente el silencio se estableció en aquel pequeño grupo y ahí permaneció hasta que llegaron a la horilla de la montaña.

-Aquí acamparemos- había dicho Erza y comenzaron a hacer un buen campamento. Limpiaron el suelo para colocar las casas de acampar. Gazille coloco un perímetro con una cerca de metal y Natsu hizo una fogata en el centro de las cuatro casas de acampar que había ya puestas.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le pregunto Natsu a Lucy, a lo que ella negro con la cabeza. - debes de comer algo.

-De verdad no tengo hambre- le dijo abrazando a Happy entre sus brazos.

-De acuerdo, dime si necesitas algo- Lucy asintió y decidió darle de comer a los niños, mientras Wendy, Cana y Romeo decidieron hacer algo de comer para todos los demás.

-Dormiré- anuncio Lucy y entre junto con Happy a la tienda que compartirían Natsu, ella y los niños.

-¿No tienes sueño, Charlie?- le pregunto Natsu a la pequeña niña que estaba sentada a su lado, ambos sobre un tronco.

-..- Charlie asintió y dando un salto siguió a Lucy dentro de la casa de acampar.

_**...  
**_

Lucy y ambos niños habían dormido en la primera casa de acampar , Erza, Lily y Romeo en otra , Cana y Wendy en la tercera y en la última, entre Natsu, Gazille y Gray se turnaban para ir a dormir de uno en uno y tener guardias de dos.

_**...  
**_

-¡Bueeeeeenos días, solecito!- Haciendo despertar a todos, la adivina, como había prometido, se encontró con ellos a la primera hora, después de salir el sol, del día 29 de abril. Natsu y Gray estaban dormidos recargados en los troncos alrededor de lo que hacía horas había sido la fogata.

-¿Que sucede?- rápidamente Erza salió y observo a la mujer parada en el centro del campamento, usaba ropa tan holgada y fresca, que Erza sintió calor con su armadura.

_**...**_

Antes de partir, decidieron desayunar algo.

-Así que, mi querida Cana Alberona- la adivina se sentó justo frente de Cana que aun medio dormida tomaba de una botella.

-Tu...- dijo Cana tras varios minutos donde enfoco su vista.

-Sí, yo- afirmo la joven.

-¿Quién eres?- Cana sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era fingir que no la reconocía.

-Ni lo intentes- la joven cruzo los brazos y frunció el ceño. - Quiero mis botellas. Ahora.

-Mira, podemos llegar a un acuerdo, ahora no las tengo - Cana movió inconscientemente la mano a su bolso e hizo sonar varias botellas. - Demonios.

_**...  
**_

-Entonces díganos, ¿A dónde debemos llegar?- Erza le pregunto a la adivina que se encontraba sentada en uno de los troncos, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos recargados en la madera.

-Iremos a una fuente- dijo la joven. - Que se encuentra dentro de esta montaña.

-¿Y hay algún pasadizo o alguna cueva?- pregunto Gray quitándose la camisa.

-Una cueva- afirmo y de entre sus ropas saco una hoja doblada.

-Antes que nada- hablando por primera vez desde que había llegado la adivina, Lucy se puso de pie y se acercó a la joven. - Quiero que me explique cómo es que usted supo de nosotros... de esta situación que estamos pasando.

-Mi querida Lucy- la joven se puso de pie y se pasó delante de la rubia, coloco sus manos sobre sus caderas e inclinándose ligeramente continúo hablando. - Las estrellas me hablaron de ustedes, de cada uno, quise conocerlos y supongo que sabes cómo es que conocí al joven Conbolt y al Joven Natsu.

-Pues aunque este aquí- Lucy se cruzó de brazos y sin dejar de observa a la joven, la cual la miraba detalladamente. - No significa que confié en usted.

-No esperaba que lo hicieras- dando un paso más hacia Lucy. - Pero estoy segura que si se niega de último momento no le permitiré llevarse a esos niños/exceeds.

-¿Me estas amenazando?- Lucy le susurro para que nadie más se enterar de lo que estaban diciendo ambas, a pesar de que todos miraban la escena esperando cualquier reacción para sujetar a cualquiera.

-No amenazo, señorita Heartfilia- la adivina cruzo las manos por detrás de su espalda, dio un paso atrás y sonrió. - Aviso.

-...- Lucy no tuvo ninguna palabra que pronunciar, decidió dar un paso atrás y mantener aquel pequeño enfrentamiento como algo inconcluso pero pacifico.

-Como decía- nuevamente la divina tomo aquel arrugado papel y comenzó a desdoblarlo para enseñárselo a todos en general.- Este punto que vemos aquí, es la entrada.

-¿Esta segura?- cuestiono Natsu.

-¿Duda de mí, joven Natsu?- alzando una ceja, la adivina miro a Natsu y suspiro. - Estoy completamente segura. Debemos irnos ya para llegar a la fuente.

_**...  
**_

Medio hora después todos caminaban hacia la montaña, con la adivina como guía.

-Aquí es la entrada- permanecieron parados frente a un gran muro de ropa solida a la espera de algo, que nadie sabía que era.

-¿Que esperamos?- pregunto Cana cansada de avanzar y que nadie digiera nada.

-Joven Conbolt- la adivina ignoro a Cana y llamo a Romeo a su lado. - Destruya esta pared.

-¿Esta... segura?- una mirada basto para que Romeo golpeara la pared y callera a pedazos dejando ver un camino oscuro.

-Vamos- la adivina rápidamente creo una lumbre que le aluzara el camino, detrás Natsu aluzaba con su puño encendido. Siguieron caminando hasta que sintieron que el aire era menos en aquel lugar, y se demostró cuando el fuego que la adivina tenia comenzó a consumirse rápidamente.

-¿Que está pasando?- cuestiono Natsu al sentir se magia consumirse.

-Se está acabando el oxígeno- con la poca luz que Natsu aun tenia camino un metro más y se encontró con una pared.

-¿Cómo vamos a salir?- pregunto Cana.

-Señorita Wendy- esta vez, la adivina se acercó a Wendy y le coloco una mano en el hombro.- Destruya ese muro. Un aliento de dragón fue suficiente para que aquel muro callera y el oxígeno comenzaran a circular.

-Continuemos- como si no hubiera estado a punto de ahogarse, la adivina camino tranquilamente. A los veinte minutos de estar caminando por la misma cueva por la que habían entrado, nuevamente la adivina se detuvo y llamo a Gazille esta vez.  
-Necesito que golpe tan fuerte el suelo que se quiebre- le dijo.

-¿Esta loca?- Gazille gruño. - Eso nos haría caer.

-Solo hágalo- le dijo la adivina. Gazille utilizo su puño de dragón y consiguió hacer que el suelo se quebrara, pero por igual causando un movimiento sísmico.

-Corran- y siguiendo nuevamente a la adivina comenzaron a correr esquivando y saltando los espacios donde la tierra comenzaba a separarse.

-¡¿Para que fue eso?!- grito Erza jalando a Lily de la mano.

-Para que las rocas que se supone caerían sobre nosotros se destruyeras y cayeran sobre los espacios- tras llegar al lugar donde el puño de Gazille no destruyo nada, dejaron de correr y comenzaron a caminar.

-Alto- todos pararon. - Señorita Erza, necesito que venga a mi lado.

-¿Que sucede?- Erza hizo que Lily tomara la mano de Cana y se acercó a la adivina.

-Necesito que utilice sus espadas y ataque hacia donde le digo- se giró hacia los demás. - Ustedes no se muevan.

Erza comenzó a caminar frente a la adivina con una espada en cada mano.

-Derecha- Utilizando una de sus espadas detuvo una cuchilla que de dirija hacia donde estaban. Después de detener más de veinte cuchillas, la adivina le dio la indicación a todos que avanzaran antes de que las cuchillas se pusiera nuevamente en movimiento.

-¿Cómo es que hay tanto peligro aquí?- cuestiono Wendy a la adivina.

-La fuente a la que nos dirigimos, es legendaria- dijo tranquilamente. - A pesar de que las pequeñas pruebas que hemos pasado están escritas en el mapa, sigo creyendo que la fuente no existe.

-¡¿Como que no existe?!- grito Natsu y Lucy al mismo tiempo.

-Pues como escucharon- dijo sin dejar de caminar. - Es posible de que esta fuente que buscamos no exista.

-Pero... dice que las pruebas que hemos pasado estaban escritas- la adivina asintió.

-Sí, pero las siguientes pruebas que viene escritas me parecen imposibles- dijo.

-¿Y... cuáles son esas pruebas?- pregunto Wendy.

-Un mar de hielo anterior a un mar de lava-

-Pues, aunque parezca imposible- Romeo hablo cuando todos detuvieron su paso y observaron lo que se alzaba frente a ellos. - Justo enfrente tenemos un mar de hielo.

Exactamente era una gran extensión de hielo la cual causo que cada uno sintiera el descenso repentino de la temperatura muy cerca.

-Déjenmelo a mí- Natsu dio un paso al frente y utilizando un puño de dragón derritió un camino de hielo dejando ver a su profundidad tierra. - Listo caminemos.

-Alto- le detuvo la adivina al observar como el hielo se formaba nuevamente en aquel espacio que había sido derretido.

-Pero como...-

-Lo mejor será que cree un gran camino y corramos por donde se derrita- dijo Gray siendo experto en Hielo. Fueron necesarios tres alientos de dragón por parte de Natsu para que todos lograran avanzar los quinientos metro de hielo que era.

-Necesitamos movernos con prisa, no sabemos que pueda sucedes- la adivina les dijo y todos continuaron caminando.

-¿Que seguía después?- preguntaron.

-Mar de lava- aseguro Wendy.

-Sera tu turno Hielito- le dijo Natsu a Gray.

-Ya verás- antes de que estuvieran más de cinco metro del mar de lava, Gray se vio en la necesidad de crear un muro de hielo grueso para evitar que el calor les quemara o les dañara los ojos o piel.

-Natsu, ¿No puedes comerte la lava? - le pregunto Erza fastidiada por el calor.

-No- Natsu se encogió de hombros y miro a Romeo. -Romeo, ¿No puedes tú, controlar la lava?

-Puedo controlarla- aseguro. - Pero no por mucho tiempo.

-Entonces, esta vez será necesario que ambos ayuden- la adivina se dirigió a Romeo y a Gray. Lucy, de una extraña manera hizo entrar a Charlie en la mochila de Natsu y con una capa cubrió a Happy.

-Es mi turno- Cana avanzo hasta quedar frente a los cuatro caminos, de su mano de cartas, donde específicamente había cuatro, comenzó a murmurar un hechizo.

-¿Hacia dónde?- le pregunto la adivina.

-Mis cartas no saben- Cana negó con la cabeza, se acercó a Lucy tomo de entre sus brazos a Happy y lo coloco delante de los cuatro caminos.

-¿Esperas que él nos guie?- Cana asintió.

-Eso me dijeron mis cartas- Happy se sentó y observo los cuatro agüeros gigantes, a comparación de su tamaño.

-¿Hacia dónde Happy?- Natsu se acercó al niño y le hablo. Happy comenzó a gatear hacia el segundo de la izquierda, lo tomo entre sus brazos y todos los demás los siguieron. Caminaron cerca de media hora, sin tener mucho que observar hasta que, llegaron a un lugar sin salida, donde en el centro había una simple fuente de dos pisos.

-¿Esa es la fuente?- pregunto Cana.

-Eso parece- se acercaron a la fuente y observaron que estaba sin agua.

-Pero esta seca- dijo Lucy. - Tenías razón, es una mentira.

-La verdad- Erza dijo. - No creo que es una mentira, ya que no pasamos por aquellas pruebas solo por nada.

-Necesitamos agua- dijo la adivina.

-No tenemos agua-dijo Gray.

-Si tan solo Juvia estuviera aquí- lamento Lucy.

-Pero, señorita Lucy- la adivina se acercó a Lucy. - Usted tiene un contrato con un espíritu estelar que puede controlar el agua, ¿Verdad?

-Pues. .. La verdad... no-no lo sé- dijo nerviosa.

-¿Tiene la llave? - Lucy asintió.- Entonces aún tiene el contrato, llámela.

-¿Segura?- pregunto.

-Segura. Llámela.- Lucy tomo la llave de acuario con un temblor en la mano.

-Abre la puerta del portador del agua, Aquario- Lucy alzo la mano con la cual sostenía la llave y susurro la frase con la que llamaba a su espíritu.

-¿Crees que con eso vendrá? Dilo más fuerte- le regaño la adivina.

-Abre la puerta del portador del agua, Aquario- dijo con voz más fuerte.

-Eso no sirve, grítalo- la adivina se cruzó de brazos y Lucy tomo fuerzas.

-¡Abre la puerta del portador del agua, Aquario!- la adivina negó con la cabeza y le regaño nuevamente.

-¿No lo entiendes? Hazlo con fuerza, no debes de tener miedo- Lucy lo intento tres veces más gritando hasta perder el aliento. - ¡No es suficiente!

-¡ABRE LA PUERTA DEL PORTADOR DEL AGUA, AQUARIOS! - la lleve de oro le hizo una quemadura en la mano a Lucy, haciéndola tirar al suelo. Sin embargo, de ella, como siempre había hecho, Aquario pareció con su jarrón a un costado y mirando a Lucy sin expresión alguna.

-¿Qué quieres?- Lucy estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar, después de meses de no escuchar la voz de uno de sus espíritus se sintió emotiva.

-Haz... - Lucy sintió que la voz se le quebraba. - Haz que el agua brote. Aquario la miro, observo a todos los que estaban ahí reunidos y alzando su jarrón hizo que el agua callera sobre la fuente, hasta que sola, el agua comenzó a aclararse y a fluir por cuenta propia.

-Ahora, ¿Como sabemos ahora si funciona?- le pregunto Romeo tratando de meter su dedo dentro de la fuente.

-No lo haga, joven Romeo- la adivina le detuvo y de su bolso saco una rata tomándola de la cola, se acercó a la fuente y dejo caer la rata a la fuente.

-¿se habrá ahogado?- segundos después, desde dentro del agua un resplandor se dejó ver y rápidamente una lagartija salió de la fuente.

-Funciona- dijo la adivina.- Es el momento.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Lucy.

-Es el momento- la adivina se acercó a Lucy. - esos niños deben de entrar a la fuente.

-Yo lo hare primero- dijo Lily. Gazille se acercó a él y le revolvió el cabello.

-Tranquilo- el joven asintió y se giró.

-Ahora si es momento de despedirme, si no recuerdo nada, por favor, cuénteme todo lo que paso. - Sonriendo y temblando, Lily tomo la mano de Erza un ultima vez, la misma le beso las mejillas y lo dejo entrar la fuente. Sin saber que hacer se sentó en el agua y cerró los ojos. Lentamente, comenzó a brillar por todo el cuerpo, hasta que simplemente detrás de una nube de humo callo el pequeño Lily exceed que todos conocían. Antes de que golpeara con el suelo Gazille le sostuvo entre sus dos palmas y se lo dejo a Erza.

-El que sigue- la adivina se giró hacia Natsu que sostenía a Charlie. Natsu le abrazo con fuerza y se la dio a Lucy mientras ella la tomaba, Lucy le beso las mejillas y la abrazo.

-¿Mama?- a unos minutos de dejarla volver a la normalidad, Charlie dijo su única palabra con su vocecita de niña.

-Tienes razón, Natsu- Wendy se acercó a ella y tomo a Charlie en sus brazos. - Tiene una voz hermosa.

-Nos veremos en unos momentos- se acercó a la fuente y la dejo sentada en el agua , dejando que ocurriera lo mismo que con Lily, antes de que golpeara con el suelo, Wendy la tomo entre sus brazos, tenía los ojos cerrados y el pelaje mojado, Wendy sonrió feliz de volver a ver a su pequeña amiga de siempre.

-urg- Lucy sollozo mientras abrazaba a Happy, que tan solo le miraba sin entender que pasaba.

-Déjalo ya- Aquario que aun permanencia ahí, le dijo tranquilamente.

-Si- susurro al escuchar a su espíritu, dejo que Natsu lo tomara y con mucha delicadeza, sorprendente, pero si tenía, dejo al niño en la fuente y comenzó a iluminarse y al igual que con Lily y Charlie, Happy volvió a tener su pelaje azul, sus grandes ojos negros y sus manchas blancas.

-..- Lucy corrió para tomarlo entre sus brazos.

-Deja de llorar- nuevamente Aquario le regaño, Lucy sintió mientras resguardaba a Happy entre sus ropas.

-¿Lucy...?- le llamo Happy.

-Sí, soy yo, Happy- Lucy sonrió entre sus lágrimas.

-No llores, Lucy- Lucy negó y sonrió.

-No lloro, mírame- el pequeño exceed se recargo en Lucy y cerró los ojos para dormir.

-Gracias- Lucy se dirigió hacia Aquario, que solamente le sonrió con tranquilidad y desapareció. Nadie decía nada en aquel silencio. Hasta que los pasos de Natsu acercándose a Lucy resonaron.

-Vámonos ya, Lucy- Lucy dejo que Natsu le guiara todo el camino de regreso hacia magnolia.

Ya no llevaba a aquellos niños que había querido tanto, llevaba entre sus brazos, a Happy, el exceed. Como originalmente era.


	21. Epilogo

Fairy tail y la frase no me pertenecen.

Nos leemos al final.

* * *

_**Niños de… ¿Verdad?**_

_**-Esta noche, somos jóvenes. Quememos el mundo con fuego tan brillante como el sol-**_

_**Epilogo**_

* * *

Para el, ella era completamente hermosa. Era alta, era rubia, tenía muy buen cuerpo, era tierna, inteligente y poderosa. Sin embargo, había algo que no le gustaba de ella, no era que fuera directamente de ella, le involucraba a ella; y eso era, su amado hermano mayor.

No lo odiaba, pero tampoco lo quería y lo peor de todo, era que el joven peli rosa, lo sabía. Sabia aquello que había durado mucho tiempo ocultando y que solo le había revelado a su mejor amigo rubio.

Julián Raziel Fullbuster Loxar estaba enamorado de Layla Lucia Dragneel Heartfilia.

Se podía decir que estaba loco por ella. Sin embargo, tenía varios impedimentos, primero, su hermano mayor, Natsu Igneel Dragneel Heartfilia, mejor conocido y llamado Igneel.

Era una buena persona, amable, inteligente, solidario, tan fuerte como su padre, y observador como su madre, y el había notado el interés que tenía Julián con su hermana menor, Layla. Lo había notado desde un principio, desde que su hermana había dejado de ser una niña, y su cuerpo se había comenzado a formar, espantaba a todo aquel que tenía dobles intensiones con su hermana. Era sobreprotector, si, era celoso, lo necesario, quería al mago de agua lejos de su hermana, definitivamente.

-Te estoy vigilando- le había dicho desde la primera vez que lo había visto tocarle el hombro a su hermana.

-Me tiene hasta el carajo- le había comentado Julián a su mejor amigo, Kaoru Dreyar.

-Deja de pensarlo tanto- le había aconsejado el joven rubio. - Solo hazlo sin pensar y ya.

Julián Raziel lo había intentado tantas veces, pero muchas de esas veces, el hermano mayor de Layla Lucia intervenía y gracias que la joven rubia tenía la ingenuidad de su padre creía que casualmente su hermano siempre quería hablar con ella.

-Tira a lo pendejo y ya- le había aconsejado Metali Redfox Mcgarden, mejor amiga de la joven Dragneel, al darse cuenta de las intenciones de él joven Fullbuster.- Si esperas más tiempo, te la quitan

-Y un carajo que me la quitan- Había tratado de declarársele a la más joven de la familia Dragneel, sin embargo, en ninguna ocasión había tenido ganancias. La décimo novena vez, fue donde había tenido más miedo que nunca, ni ver a su tía Erza enojada le había hecho temer de aquella manera.

Natsu Dragneel había llegado de una misión y se encontraba en el gremio, siendo recibido por sus dos hijos. Escucho a su mejor amigo darle ánimos; levanto el rostro, puso la espalda derecha, se limpió la garganta y comenzó a caminar decidido hacia la mesa donde se encontraba parte de la familia Dragneel.

Kaoru y Metali lo observaban desde lejos, emocionados, pero observaron que Igneel se había inclinado a su susurrarle algo al oído a su padre, segundos después, Natsu fulminaba con la mirada a Raziel, el cual dio media vuelta y regreso a la mesa donde se encontraban sus mejores amigos. Muchas otras veces, había ido a misiones junto con ella, lamentablemente, daba a que sus magias era completamente opuestas, en muchas ocasiones, él era la causa de muchos problemas en la misión.

Raziel tenía un primo, con el cual no compartía la sangre ni el nombre, pero sus padres había compartido la niñez y a la misma maestra. Ace Bastia, el cual quería como de su propia familia, sin embargo, había algo que no le gustaba y era que cada vez que se veían Ace hablaba maravillas de Layla. No negaba ninguna, pero era celoso; su padre era celoso, su madre también, él tenía que serlo, sin embargo, de manera más discreta que su madre. Su tía del amor, como le llama el a Cheila, le había dado consejos de como declararse ante Layla. Pero dado a la mala suerte que tenía, ninguno le había funcionado, dado a aquel no se podían aplicar o sus planes era frustrados por Igneel.

-Me tienes hasta la madre- un día completamente frustrado y de mal humor, por un pequeño comentario había comenzado una pelea ante Igneel.

-Y tú a mí- le había contestado el joven moreno. Se había puesto de pie y ambos mirándose, dieron a entender que no era una simple pelea la que estaba por suceder. - Evítame problemas y aléjate de mi hermana.

-No lo hare- notando la gravedad del asunto, Gray Fullbuster se había colocado entre los dos para evitar un problema de gravedad.

Para finales de noviembre, como cada año, su familia se reunía en el mar, Raziel sabía que el mar se encontraba su abuela, Ur, la maestra de su padre y de su tío Lyon, al igual que las cenizas de su hermano.

Sus padres le habían contado desde pequeño, que había tenido un hermano mayor, que lamentablemente nunca pudo conocer, sin embargo, a pesar de que cuando "murió" era muy pero muy pequeño, aquel pequeño "cuerpecito" había sido cremado y las cenizas se había unido al mar, donde su madre, Juvia podía sentirlo y cuando el aprendió la magia del agua y aprendió a convertir su cuerpo en agua, pudo sentir, lo mismo que su madre podía. Siempre supo que su hermano pudo haber sido un año mayor que Igneel, muchas veces había deseado tenerlo para que Igneel no le molestara tanto.

Su madre siempre le dijo que nunca supo que genero era por lo que simplemente era llamado "hermano mayor"

_**...**_

Natsu Igneel Dragneel Heartfilia era el primer hijo de la familia Dragneel, nacido un día de abril cuando las flores estaban en pleno proceso de crecimiento.

Desde que era pequeño, recordaba a su madre hablándole de como cuido de Happy y Charlie, nunca entendió ya que, por lo que su madre le contaba ambos eran humanos, a pesar de ser exceeds.

A Igneel le gustaba y de preferencia pedía que le llamaran antes de por el nombre de su abuelo que al de su padre y causar confusiones. Muchas veces su madre le había regañado usando su nombre completo, sin embargo le contestaba.

-Madre, no me llames Natsu- Lucy lloraba diciendo que su hijo odiaba el nombre que le había puesto.

-Madre, solo que prefiero que me llamen Igneel- a pesar de que el joven tenía casi veinte años ya, Lucy le llamaba Natsu , pues era muy parecido a su padre a su edad, con el cuerpo bien formado, cabello corto-largo del chillante color rosa, fuerte, valiente y celoso.

Lucy sabía que tan celoso era su hijo con respecto a Layla. Al igual que él su hijo más pequeño.

Jude Janeel Dragneel Heartfilia de doce años de edad, demasiado alto para su edad y poco maduro, como su padre. Los tres hijos de Natsu y Lucy, tenían diferentes tipos de magias.

Igneel, siendo el mayor había recibido las enseñanzas de sus dos padres, no tenía preferencia por ninguna, sin embargo, Igneel admiraba a Erza más que cualquier cosa, por lo que, en cuanto tuvo completo razonamiento, decidió aprender la magia del re-equipo.

Layla había aprendido la magia del fuego directamente desde su padre, ya que no fue entrenada por un dragón, no podía llamarse a sí misma Dragón Slayer, si no que era maga elemental como su tía Juvia.

Durante muchos años, su madre le había ofrecido llevarla con su abuelo Igneel para que aprendiera la magia de él, sin embargo, orgullosa de su padre, no deseaba tener ningún otro maestro.

Y el pequeño Jude, como su madre, había aprendido la magia celestial.

Con el pasar de los años, Lucy había decidido dejar la magia por un tiempo y dedicarse a criar a sus hijos, cuando estos crecieron, en lugar de volver a hacer misiones, decidió hacer un trato con su hijo, cuando comenzó a aprender la magia celestial, le entrego tan solo tres llaves, las mismas, que había recibido de Layla, Capricornio, Aquario y Cáncer, a medida que fuera mejorando, tendrían batallas donde Jude ganaría las llaves justamente con esfuerzo.

Layla, tenía a su mejor amiga Metali Redfox Mcgarden, la cual, tan solo era un par de meses mayor que ella, a pesar de diferenciar de edad en muy poco tiempo, siendo Metali, la mayor, tenía cierto cariño protector sobre la joven, tal y como una hermana.

-No jodas- le repetía constantemente la joven de cabello negro cuando Layla le desesperaba.

_**...**_

Usualmente ambas estaban juntas todo el día, en el gremio estaba juntas, en las misiones iban juntas, Layla la consideraba la hermana que nunca tuvo.

_**...**_

Metali tenía el cabello más extraño que cualquiera del gremio hubiera visto, cuando había nacido tenía el cabello azul brillante del mismo color que su madre, sin embargo, con forme los años pasaban y su cabello aumentaba de tamaño la raíz de su cabello comenzó a tomar un color oscuro, negro, precisamente igual al de su padre; por lo que a su edad, tenía el cabello igual de largo que su padre y se dos colores.

Tenía una estatura promedio, más pequeña que su padre y un poco más alta que su madre y mucho más pequeña que su hermano menor.

Legayt era un par de años más joven que su hermana mayor, pero a pesar de eso, tenía la estatura de su padre, muy parecido al mismo, las facciones, pero el carácter de su madre.

Demasiado tranquilo a diferencia de su hermana mayor, Metali que soltaba groserías para todo igual que su padre.

...

Layla y Metali habían decidido hacer una misión durante mayo cuando el verano comenzaba y Layla cumpliría la mayoría de edad.

Estando Metali confabulada con Raziel, de manera de "coincidencia" había invitado al mismo Raziel Fullbuster junto con Kaoru Dreyar y Yuri Justine Strauss primera hija de Mirajane Strauss y Freed Justine. Viajarían a una ciudad cercana y trabajarían de guardias en los alrededores de un bosque durante una importante construcción.

-Pero hija, pasado mañana cumplirás años- Layla como siempre que salía a una misión, le avisaba a su madre y él le decía a Natsu.

-No importa, puedo volver y celebrarlo aquí también- y con una sonrisa convenció a Lucy.

-No iras- Natsu hacia su mejor esfuerzo siendo padre, le gustaba que sus hijos fueran tranquilos, sin embargo, tenían ciertos toques del mismo carácter de su persona. - y no se hablara más.

-Pero papá, siempre me dejan ir, ¿por qué ahora no?- Natsu se cruzó de brazos a no la miro, pues sabía que la dejaría ir si miraba su rostro, igual al de su esposa.

-Porque no- la cena paso y con un enfado Layla se fue a dormir.

-¿Por qué le has negado esta vez?- le pregunto Lucy a Natsu en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad.

-Porque... Hem ... No quiero que salga esta vez- Lucy sabía que le mentía y ella conocía la razón, pero quería que Natsu le confirmara de sus mismas palabras sus sospechas.

-Dime la verdad, Natsu- sabiendo que no podía ocultarle algo a su esposa, el peli rosa hablo.

-No me gusta que valla con Raziel- Lucy había dado en el blanco.

-¿Y por qué no?- pregunto Lucy.

-Porque ese mocoso no tiene buenas intenciones con mi hija- Lucy suspiro. Dando ligeros golpes al suelo con sus zapatos, se acercó a su esposo.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no tiene buenas intenciones con Layla? Y no me digas que Igneel te lo ha dicho- coloco las manos a los lados de su cadera y espero por la respuesta de Natsu.

-Soy su padre y... ya sabes... Layla es muy ... muy - Natsu divago buscando una palabra.

-¿Es muy...?- le insisto a hablar.

-Es muy parecida a ti cuando tenías su edad- dijo simplemente.

-Ya entiendo, ¿Te molesta que Raziel, el muchacho que hemos visto toda la vida crecer, que es hijo de tu mejor amigo, que es educado, sincero, amable y tantas cosas más ... se fije en Layla solo por su cuerpo?- Natsu asintió y Lucy suspiro.- Entonces que te parece, si en lugar de que Layla tenga alguna relación con un joven que ambos, como sus padre, conocemos y de algún y otro modo aceptamos; a que tenga una relación con algún mamarracho que no conocemos.

Natsu despertó a su hija a las siete de la mañana en punto del siguiente día y le permitió ir a la misión.

_**...**_

Layla se conocía a sí misma y sabía que tenía un carácter tranquilo y cualquiera de sus amigos diría lo mismo, sin embargo, ella misma sabia y todos sabían, que enojada era algo completamente diferente.

Enojada era la peor persona del mundo, no le importaba nada, era cruel, era grosera, mal geniosa, y muchas cosas juntas. Y usualmente cuando se enojaba era cuando se encontraba durante sus misiones, con algún enemigo que no pudiera derrotar, por que también era muy orgullosa.

-¡Vete al puto carajo!- olvidando la educación que si madre mucho se había esforzado en enséñale, grito con fuerza una y mil groserías ante aquel que era su oponente.  
Un viejo raro que usaba la magia de alquímica rotatoria, podía usar el fuego un momento y al siguiente controlaba la tierra y también el agua, magia que era, la neutralizadora del fuego.

Con sus uñas rasgo la falda que llegaba puesta, todos los días usaba faldas largas y por otro lado, blusas muy abiertas, las faldas tan largas que usualmente la pisaba con sus botas y tropezaba, la corto para que quedara tan corta que su alguien su agachaba podría ver su ropa interior. No le importo.

Duro media hora y casi medio bosque destruido para derrotar a su enemigo.

-¡Te luciste querida!- le festejaba Metali. - Nunca más querrá usar magia ese vejestorio.

-No le llaves de esa manera- estando nuevamente tranquila, como siempre hacia, reprendió a su amiga por hablar con poco respeto.

-Pero si tú ya le llamaste de muchas maneras y peores- ambas comenzaron a caminar para encontrarse con los demás de su equipo y dar por terminada la misión.

Pasando entre la oscuridad del bosque, a lo lejos, lograron divisar a Raziel, que se encontraba cuidando la sección que le había tocado. Al acercase vieron que se encontraba sin camisa, misma costumbre que había obtenido de su padre.

-¡Raz!- Metali le llamo para que él se girara. - ¿Que tienes ahí?

Al acercarse ambas jóvenes lograron distinguir que el joven tenía entre sus brazos un extraño bulto, una camisa llena de lodo por muchas partes.

-Verán...- Raziel rio nervioso. - Lo encontré cerca de aquí, creo que lo abandonaron.

Layla se acercó al joven, olvidándose que él se encontraba sin camisa, miro dentro de la improvisada cobija y se encontró con el rostro de un pequeño exceed, de cabello azul oscuro y ojos verdes brillantes.

-Pero como pudieron dejar a esta belleza- se acercó un poco más y extendió los brazos para que Raziel le diera al exceed, en cuanto la tuvo entre sus brazos, permaneciendo cerca del joven, el cual estaba a punto de desmallarse al ver a Layla con tan poca ropa cubriéndola.

-De-deberías de cuidarla... juntos- dijo con nerviosismo mirando a Layla. Alzo el rostros y se encontró a si misma demasiado cerca de Raziel, asintió y le sonrió.

-Si- sin importarle que estuvieran ambos con muy poca ropa, cansados de pelear, con un gato entre ellos y una mal humorada pero expectante a lo que sucediera entre ellos dos, Metali, decidieron cuidar juntos de un gato, de la cual no tenían ninguna relación con ella.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

_**Mis amores, este es el fin. He derramado lágrimas, risas y hasta me he enojado con migo misma al escribir esta historia. Debo contarles que es la primera historia que termino, es un gran logo para mí.**_

_**Desde el fondo de mi corazón debo de agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo para leer y dejarme siempre sus comentarios.**_

_**A ti, que estás leyendo esto, muchísimas gracias porque de alguna manera decidiste abrir la historia por curiosidad, o porque te la recomendaron o por que no tenías nada que hacer, tengo lagrimas para agradecerte. Muchas gracias.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, y espero me acompañen en los próximos proyecto que tendré para el siguiente año. Me tomare un descanso y empezare una nueva historia.**_

_**Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos, los amo.**_

_**Feliz año nuevo.**_


End file.
